Lemon pokémon del 15RodriguezAccion
by 15RodriguezAccion
Summary: Lemon pokémon, para mayores 18 perros! Así que no quiero ningún sensible aquí.
1. Lucario(macho) X Sylveon(hembra)

Atencíón: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Dos Lucarios estaban con sus Skateboard en el parque de patinaje, ambos hacen acrobacias por todo el día. Todo bien hasta que uno de los pokémon aura que se había subido al tubo de las escaleras, contempla pasar a una adorable Sylveon con una gran sonrisa que irradiaba hermosa máxima al igual que su cautivadores ojos que expresaban mucha ternura a tal punto que cautiva el corazón del tipo lucha-acero que para su desgracia pierde el control y cae estrepitosamente al suelo; el impacto fue gran fuerte que termina dislocándose el tobillo.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Aaah! —Intenta no gritar y aguantar el dolor pero es inútil— ¡necesito ayuda! —se le escapa una lagrima.

— ¡oh por el pokémon Alpha! —Llega a auxiliar a su mejor amigo pero siente escalofríos al observar — Hasta a mí me dolió —llamo por teléfono— si, por favor, necesito una ambulancia, ocurrió un accidente…

Más tarde el pokémon aura es llevado al hospital donde comienza su recuperación; termina con el pie bien ventado. Ya para la noche es visitado por su mejor amigo: su hermano de otra madre.

—Hola bro ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunta muy preocupado por saber el estado de su colega.

—Bien bro, me querían convertir en Cofagrigus pero por suerte no paso a mayores. Solo me quedaría esta noche en observación, mañana podre irme.

—Crees que no me di cuenta —le guiño el ojo— nomás pasa cierta tipo hada y pierdes la concentración.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te diga Rodri? Estoy enamorado de las Sylveon —lo dice con la vista perdida al proyectarse la mencionada imagen en la mente del tipo lucha-acero— pero ninguna me hace caso.

—Ya tranquilo, pronto veras que llegara tu momento —reproduzco un video de un Lucario teniendo sexo con una Sylveon— mira, para que no digas que no te consiento.

—Eres cruel pero justo. Oye y el hospital al que llamaste, me atendieron muy bien, muchas gracias.

—De nada, solo no te preocupes, relájate y déjate llevar, yo me tengo que ir, allí nos vemos otro día, adiós bro —se retira.

—Adiós bro.

Pasan un par de minutos. Lucas comienza a aburrirse ya que no había nada bueno en la televisión además que su smarthphone se le había descargado y no tenía cargador. Pero para su sorpresa una Sylveon enfermera ingresa al cuarto con una tarta de bayas para que no pasara hambre.

— ¡Hora de la cena! —Le acerca a su paciente la comida gracias a una mesa especial para que la tuviera enfrente— ¡que tengas buen apetito! —Genera en su rostro una cálida sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias… —el pokémon aura no quería decir su especie ya que intuía que tenía nombre y no quería sonar muy frio.

—Silvia —La tipo hada le proporciona su nombre.

—Muchas gracias Silvia, pensé que moriría de hambre —no sabe si comerse la comida o la pokémon que tiene al frente pero se aguanta ambos para seguir platicando.

—No, ¿Cómo podría dejar hambriento a un paciente? Y menos a un guapo Lucario —se sonroja al decir cierta palabra sin querer.

— ¿En serio crees que somos apuestos? —Se le iluminan los ojos.

—Este… me tengo que ir… —tartamudea un poco tratando de alejarse pero solo consigue tropezar y cae contra el pie herido de su paciente.

— ¡Auch! —Lucas grita de dolor— Aun me duele.

—Lo siento —La pokémon vinculo se le colora el rostro— es que…

—Me gustan las Sylveon —responde el tipo lucha-acero sacándose esas palabras de su interior— creo que son los pokémon más adorables que existen.

— ¡¿En serio crees eso?! —Responde incrédula la tipo hada sin saber cómo reaccionar— Pues… los Lucarios me fascinan —se da la vuelta y oculta su rostro para después empezar a temblar— no Silvia, aguanta tus ganas, estas en el trabajo, no puedes acostarte con los pacientes, llegando a la casa podrás masturbarte todo lo que quieras pensando en él, tienes que ser profesional pero estoy en celo…

— ¿Estás bien? —El pokémon aura detecta mucha confusión en su enfermera.

— ¡Si! —Vuelve a darle la cara— Este, puedo… ¿darte de comer? —La Sylveon no resiste sus instintos.

—Claro, no hay problema —Lucas no lo podía creer en lo más mínimo hasta el punto de pensar que estaba soñando pero de hacerlo ¡Era el mejor sueño de la vida!

—Abre tu boquita —corta la tarta de bayas con los cuchillos que allí había para después con la ayuda le de sus vínculos en forma de listones le entrega una rebanada.

—Se ve delicioso —hace lo que le pide su enfermera para consumir el susodicho postre.

Así pasan un par de minutos entregándole la comida la tipo hada su paciente que comía gustoso cada bocado. Pero ese momento que disfrutaba el Lucario con mucha dicha tenía que llegar a su fin, la pokémon vínculo aleja la mesa de la cama para retorcerse pero:

— ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? —Observa una elevación debajo de las sabanas proveniente de la entrepierna de tipo lucha-acero poniéndose roja al instante.

—Así, es que las Sylveon me vuelven loco —el pokémon aura desde que vio el video porno es que se estaba aguantando su excitación.

— ¿De verdad? —Ya estaba muy excitada— ¿no te importaría si? —Acerca su cabeza a la mencionada elevación.

—Claro —responde con mucha seguridad.

La Sylveon levanta las sabanas para contemplar con sus asombrados ojos aquel miembro viril que sin poder resistirse más, con sus carnosos labios toca tímidamente aquella cosa erecta para después agarrar confianza para lamerlo y termina por introducir en su boca todo el pene del Lucario. Ya dentro sigue masajeando en círculos con su lengua el falo de su paciente, de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba para tardarse un rato en la punta; teniendo los ojos cerrados durante todo el proceso. Pasan unos minutos movimientos lentos pero constantes hasta que la tipo hada cambia a introducirse con fuerza todo el pene y succionándolo con enjundia quedándose en ese estado hasta que no puede más soltándolo de golpe; lo vuelve a repetir en varias ocasiones. A continuación realiza las mamadas lo más rápido que puede y con la clara idea de saborear ese líquido viscoso que saldría en cualquier momento.

Lucas está eufórico, luego de fantasear con cogerse a una Sylveon por fin estaba pasando, tiene una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara al estar sintiendo esos orgásmicos masajes en su zona erógena, observa con determinación a la adorable causante de esa sensación tan satisfactoria que estaba experimentando. Se deja llevar por todo ese estimulo subiendo por su columna vertebral que llega a su cerebro liberando en ese lugar varias sustancias que lo llevan al gozo total, llegando a tal punto que sus ojos se pierden viendo cualquier cosa y deja de pensar para concentrarse de forma plena en ese preciso instante donde sufre uno de los mayores placeres que podría experimentar en la vida. El Lucario se impresiona al soportar aún más dicha de la que sentía antes debido a las embestidas que le daba su enfermedad con sus labios, pero llegado a cierto punto el tipo lucha-acero padece esa señal de no retorno, presiente el líquido seminal queriendo salir de su interior, trata de tolerar esa sensación de correrse pero es inútil resistirse; llega al orgasmo soltando su semen en la boca de la pokémon vinculo que le había llevado a dar un viaje hacia un deleite sin igual. Lucas se queda en la cama inmóvil por varios segundos hasta que vuelve a sentir su cuerpo luego de soportar una relajación majestuosa.

— ¿Te gusto? —pregunta la tipo hada luego de tragarse todo el esperma.

—Eres increíble —Nunca pensó que ella sería tan buena para el sexo oral— Puedes decirme Lucas.

—Muy bien, Lucas —Le entrega una cálida sonrisa.

—Por cierto quiero devolverte el favor.

— ¡De acuerdo! —Solo esas palabras bastaron para que se subiera a la cama— es todo tuyo.

Allí estaba el Lucario contemplando el trasero de la Sylveon, tenía sus nalgas muy grandes, carnosas y redondas; un auténtico manjar para el extasiado Lucas. Con sus manos sujeta con fuerzas sus caderas para luego tocar con lentitud toda la retaguardia de la tipo hada; masajea hasta el cansancio los muslos de su enfermera. Varias gotas salen de su aparato reproductor de la pokémon vínculo la cual ya estaba sobreexcitada comenzando a dar ligeras contracciones desde sus partes íntimas ¡anhelando a gritos que sus necesidades sean complacidas a la de ya! Lucas lame la entrada de su enfermera en iteradas veces, enseguida estimula con sus dedos su clítoris mientras sigue lamiendo sin parar. La Silvia adquiere una respiración rápida además que unos gemidos se le escapan de su boca. El tipo lucha-acero introduce su lengua hacia la vagina para saborear todo su interior y centrarse en sus puntos más sencillez como el punto g. El Lucario lame y sigue lamiendo quedando pasado el cuarto de hora demasiado cansado; la pokémon vínculo comienza a gemir cada vez más fuerte.

—Ya estoy cansado —responde Lucas muy agotado.

—Pues tu amigo dice lo contrario —vocifera la Sylveon viendo enfrente de ella el miembro viril bien erecto.

— ¿Quieres hacerme e honor?

—Con gusto

En consecuencia Silvia posiciona su intimidad arriba de la de su paciente, baja su trasero hasta que sus nalgas tocan los muslos del pokémon aura, empieza mover sus caderas de forma circular de un lado y luego por el otro para después seguir el moviendo de arriba abajando, da "saltitos" lentos subiendo la intensidad hasta hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Al mismo tiempo Lucas lame y su chupa uno de los apéndices en forma de listones de tipo hada. Así se la pasa el Lucario penetrando la vagina de su enfermera mientras la Sylveon apretando el pene de su paciente; hasta que ambos llegan al orgasmo al mismo tiempo dando los dos un fuerte grito de placer. La pareja de pokémon caen rendidos sorbe la cama.

—Eso fue increíble —abraza a la pokémon vinculo— te quiero Silvia ¿quieres dormir conmigo

—Oh Lucas eres el mejor—recibe el abrazo— claro que quiero.

Entonces el Lucario y la Sylveon se quedan juntos en la cama hasta el día de mañana. Lucas despierta siendo lo primero que ve es la intimidad de su enfermera enfrente de su cara y sintiendo su falo siendo succionado como anoche. El pokémon aura decide corresponder y hacer un sesenta nueve con la pokémon vínculo.

Fin.

* * *

Nota inicial: Esta historia fue de un pedido que me hicieron en wattpad.

Nota del autor: No duden en dejar pedidos pokéfilicos, nomás que su orden puede tardar mucho tiempo en estar lista.

Nota final: Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos más al rato.


	2. Ninetales(macho) X Espeon(hembra)

Lucy era una Espeon que vivía en una familia de poco poder adquisitivo que junto a sus vecinos formaban la colonia más pobre de la ciudad. La evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico desde que termino la educación básica que ya no tuvo acceso a seguir estudiando por lo que se la pasaba todo el día en la casa ayudando en la casa mientras que su padre desaparecía la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando y solo llegaba a su hogar a dormir; una típica familia normal que vive al día y apenas tienen para calmar el hambre.

Lucy siempre soñó por escapar de ese ambiente toxico, escapar de casa para realizar su propio camino pero ¿Cómo podría realizar tal cometido? No tenía estudios, ni nadie que pudiera ayudarle ¿conseguirse un novio rico? Quizás la opción que veía más viable, el problema es ¿Dónde localizarlo? Sumado que si bien tenía un físico decente, tampoco podría presumirle a nadie ya que su belleza era promedio. Uno de los mayores detonantes de sus ganas de escaparse era que su progenitora con frecuenta la maltrataba psicológicamente y le dejaba todo el aseo de la casa yéndose a ver novelas todo el día mientras ella de forma obligada por la amenaza de no recibir comida que hacia todo; durante todo ese tiempo que barría, hacia la comida, ordenaba la casa, lavaba los platos y la ropa que le adquirió un odio tremendo. Parecía más bien la sirvienta que su hija.

—Aquí está la comida madre —le sirve un gran plato de comida

—Gracias no deseada, ¿ya lavaste los calzoncillos sucios de tu padre? —Pregunta con su sutil tono que expresaba su indiferencia.

—Si —se sienta a consumir su pequeño plato de sopa.

Más tarde como todos los días, su figura materna no hacía nada productivo más que gastar su tiempo al frente de la televisión que para colmo solo disfrutaba de observar canales de chismes o series/películas que no aportaban nada y en cambio te quitan tu valioso tiempo que es único recurso que jamás recuperarás. Esa es la normalidad de siempre sin embargo cuando llega el macho desaparecido y alcohólico a la casa, es que se rompe la relativa tranquilidad se termina con los esposos quienes inician a pelear para no perder la costumbre. Lucy se aleja de ellos para protegerse ya que el conflicto de sus padres escala hasta agredirse con violencia. Se tapa los oídos al no poder tolerar los fuertes gritos de sus progenitores que sin filtros en la lengua se sacan todo el rencor que tienen con solo la idea de destruir a su pareja a insultos y demás expresiones de odio. Así se la pasan y de manera literal de puro milagro que no se asesina mutuamente ya que se acuerdan que eso es ilegal.

Pasaron los meses. La tensión en ese hogar cada vez se volvía peor, Espeon hacia su mayor esfuerzo en no hacer enojar a su madre pero tarde que temprano termina con una cachetada por parte de ella de una forma muy cruel y despiadada debido a alguna insignificancia; ese hecho es la gota que derrama el vaso. Lucy con solo lo que traía vestido y sin mirar atrás escapa a la menor oportunidad posible, no trae un plan o alguna idea de dónde ir: solo corre a cualquier lado. Cae la noche, le ruge el estómago pero no tena comida pagar la comida, al pasar al lado del restaurante el Farfetch'd el exquisito olor de los alimentos preparados le obligan a pegar su rostro a la ventana contemplando el interior del elegante establecimiento haciéndose agua en su boca al observar a un pokémon aura deleitándose con la sabrosa como costosa comida que lleva a su refinado hocico teniendo a su lado un costoso laptop.

—Giratina llévame —la página en la computadora está en blanco— no sé qué sea más difícil si escribir una historia decente o encontrar a la hembra ideal —escribe lo primero que se le ocurre al mismo tiempo que cena prestando nula atención al platillo que consumía.

Entonces llega una Swanna a servirle un vaso de vino de los más caros que disponían. Espeon que seguía viendo con atención a través de la ventana, se imagina estando allí adentro disfrutando de tan majestuosos bocados junto a su novio burgués que no dudaba en consentirla.

—Que disfrute la comida señor Rodríguez —la mesera se retira.

—Malditos críticos —borra todo el documento al no gustarle lo que lee— me van a tragar vivo —da un fuerte mordisco a una pieza de pan— pero que insípido sabe esto —arroja dicho consumible al plato con los de su tipo, no obstante al no tener cuidado se cae al piso y rueda ligeramente a la ventana— es inútil, mejor escribo historia porno. Por lo menos allí no me tengo que quebrar la cabeza en escribir tramas complejas y el público solo se conformaría con sexo explícito además de que no importaría si queda con baja calidad, si hare eso —le da un gran trago de la bebida alcohólica.

Lucy coloca su pata sobre el vidrio junto con su cara triste, sus orejas caídas y su cuerpo pidiendo a gritos asimilar alimentos; el pedazo de pan yace a pocos centímetros de ella. Se escuchan en el cielo truenos que profesan una tempestuosa tormenta eléctrica, minutos después empieza a diluviar por lo que se tiene que escapar de la lluvia y solo consigue refugiarse debajo de un puente que es el sitio donde termina durmiendo con el estómago vacío. La evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico estaba devastada, hambrienta, desesperanzada y con miedo de que gente mala se aproveche de su vulnerable situación.

A la mañana siguiente. Un apuesto Ninetales millonario estaba siendo llevado por su chofer persona, un Smeargle, en su limusina. Iba para su mansión luego de haber salido de la ciudad hace un par de días a supervisar que sus fábricas textiles estuvieran funcionando de forma óptima. Ahora quiere concentrarse en que le llegara la inspiración para diseñar su próximo éxito pero llevaba varios días con la idea de encontrar la idea correcta pero todo sus esfuerzos han sido en vano ¡Se le enciende el foco al notar a la Espeon dormida bajo el puente!

—Smeargle detén el auto —sentencia el pokémon zorro con determinación.

—De acuerdo amo Alan —el tipo normal cambia el rumbo para estacionarse lo más cerca posible.

El tipo fuego sale de su lujoso vehículo para hablarle a la pokémon causante de su inspiración. Al principio ella resulto muy incrédula pero él al ser tan persuasivo logra convencerla aunque su carisma también ayudo y solo porque Lucy intuyó que se trataba de un pokémon de bien. Además recordemos que es seguro que morería de hambre de seguir en esa situación tan precaria.

Alan lleva a su nueva invitada a sus aposentos; una gran mansión de tres pisos en forma de H con un semicírculo al frente de la inmensa casa donde el pokémon zorro suele bajarse de su Limusina a unos pasos de la entrada principal. Dentro de aquel lugar estaba enorme con un gigantesco candelabro que cuelga del techo tan solo al ingresar, delante de la puerta se ubica las escaleras dobles, las cuales rodeaban un pasillo, que llevan al piso de arriba. Con un jardín y una inmensa alberca en la parte trasera. La evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico se queda maravilla al contemplar todos los lujos que dispone el tipo fuego, recibe un rápido recorrido por toda la edificación y termina donde dormirá.

—Y esta es toda mi casa, como puedes percatarte, no te hecho mentiras, si soy millonario, gracias pro confiaren mi —abre la puerta— y bienvenida a tu nueva habitación.

— ¡Es fantástica! —La Espeon da un fuerte salto en la cama matrimonial que se siente demasiado suave— ¡Muchas gracias Alan!

—Pues bueno Lucy, te diré que la fuente de mi fortuna es debido a que soy dueño de la marca de ropa regional más prestigiosa —la mira fijamente— y quiero que tú exhibas mi nueva línea de ropa.

— ¡¿Quieres que sea modelo?! —Lucy nunca se imaginó que algún día seria la envidia de muchas— ¡claro! —Acepta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Qué se supone que voy a modelar?

—Lencería —responde sin titubear, se produce un silencio incómodo.

— ¡Quieres que todos me vean en ropa interior! —Espeon había quedado pasmada por unos segundos hasta que reacciona.

—Sí, esa es la idea —vocifera el pokémon zorro con toda serenidad como si no fuera nada lo que estaba pidiendo.

—Pero, es que —se sonroja bastante— no quiero que nadie me mire así. Sería muy vergonzoso.

—La palabra más bien es divertido, además que solo enseñarías lo necesario de tu perfecta silueta para lucir la ropa interior —sigue con su actitud de no sumarle mayor importancia.

—Si hiciera eso, todo el mundo empezaría a fantasear conmigo —Espeon en verdad que tenía muchas dudas e inseguridades por realizar tal hazaña pero muy en el fondo no estaba negada del todo.

—Tranquila, todo el que tiene éxito es muy deseable ¿crees que no tengo a mi club de fans? Te cuento que de dejarme no dudarían en violarme solo para que tuvieran un hijo mío y pudieran chantajearme —se ríe a carcajadas.

—Si —acompaña la risa intentando sonar creíble— ¿apoco hay chicas que solo buscan tu dinero? —Se hace la inocente cuando ella es exactamente eso lo que busca.

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes y déjame tu transformación en mis manos —se va para la puerta— recuerda que mi casa es tu casa —se retira.

Pasa el tiempo. Alan diseña su nueva línea de lencería pensando en Lucy durante todo el proceso mientras que la susodicha disfruta de todas las comodidades que ofrecía la gran mansión del pokémon zorro, podía comer cada vez que tenía hambre y podía comprarse todo lo que quisiera. En ocasiona Alan y Lucy solían caminar juntos al parque o al centro comercial para disfrutar de helados o bebidas pasando largas horas platicando sobre varios temas de interés mutuo, pasado el tiempo de tanto estar siempre junto adquirieron mucho cariño o quizás algo aún más fuerte a tal punto que ni se enteraron en qué momento se volvieron novios. Fue durante ese tiempo que Alan decidió pagarle a su diamante en bruto una serie de operaciones quirúrgica para aumentarse los pechos y trasero.

Ya todo está listo. El momento de brillar de Lucy había llegado, tenía que mostrarse en paños menores pero ella al percibir a Smeargle con la cámara fotográfica de inmediato su corazón se le acelera y da unos pasos hacia atrás, de verdad que no estaba muy convencida de hacer eso a pesar de todas las explicaciones que le había dado el tipo fuego.

—Se nos está pasando el tiempo —comenta el tipo normal mirando al techo en señal de desesperación.

—Vamos Lucy no tengas miedo yo sé que puede —Alan trata de transmitirle confianza— como lo ensayamos.

La evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico quería escapar pero decide armarse de valor y salir a escena a enfrentar su miedo, sería como pagarle al pokémon zorro todas las molestias que invirtió en ella y quería devolverle el favor. Así que planta encara con toda su determinación a la cámara dejándose contemplar vistiendo una sexy lencería que despertaría las fantasía de cualquier pervertido, comienza a posar haciendo relucir sus perfectos atributos para que todo el mundo los viera. El camarógrafo toma foto como un completo desquiciado retratando imágenes en primer plano de las redondas nalgas, deseables pechos como de su excelente figura y un rostro envidiable de belleza juvenil que posee la Espeon.

— ¡Listo! Tuviste razón Alan, pensé que habías perdido el toque pero ahora me doy cuenta que aún no alcanzo tu nivel de visualización —responde el pokémon pintor.

—No te preocupes, yo sé muy bien lo que hago —comenta el Ninetales— ¿oye Lucy como estas? —va con ella.

— ¡Alan! —Lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas— Tuve tanto miedo —le salen un par de lágrimas— gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

—Para ser tu primera vez no estuvo nada mal —también corresponde el afecto— no te preocupes, ya verás que ras mejorando conforme pase el tiempo

—Eeh —La evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico no esperaba seguir en esto— ¿quieres decir que abra más pasarelas?

—Cuenta con ello y entre más publico mejor —el pokémon zorro ya tiene en mente donde serán sus próximas exposiciones de su nueva línea de ropa interior.

—Si… claro —hace una sonrisa fingida y actuando su emoción— nací para esto.

En consecuencia Alan llevo a su novia de gira por toda la región haciendo que luciera todo el catálogo de su lencería por todas las pasarelas que programaba. Lucy en cambio las primeras veces sintió pavor y una incomodidad expresa al estar expuesta a los ojos inquisidores de todo el público pero con la experiencia se hizo presente la seguridad de divertirse y hacerse la coqueta contrastando a su primeras veces en donde se apreciaba de manera clara su novatez. Como estaba en los planes del empresario su línea de ropa interior resulto ser todo un éxito lo cual catapulta a la pokémon sol a ser toda una celebridad.

Así que Ninetales, Espeon y Smeargle que andaba de colado agendan un día de su larga gira para darse una romántica cena mientras que el tipo normal les tocaba unas canciones clásicas en su violín. Lucy estaba muy feliz, de estar en la miseria fue rescatada por un apuesto millonario que aunque ella apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad casi le duplicaba la edad en verdad se amaban tanto. Así que luego de la cena el pokémon zorro se dispuso a dar el siguiente paso en su relación.

—Lucy ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —Le enseña el anillo de compromiso.

— ¡Si! —Acepta al instante.

Luego de eso se van felices al cuarto dejando al pokémon pintor limpiando la mesa. El tipo fuego y la evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico pasarían una noche inolvidable expresándose la máxima prueba de amor al fusionar sus cuerpos y alma en su uno solo, al mismo tiempo que Smeargle veía un programa sobre los cuidados de los bebes.

—Mejor me voy preparando por si acaso, porque conociéndolos —suena el timbre y contesta— bueno, a si señor Ninetales, ahora voy a ver si su hijo se encuentra disponible —va directo al cuarto de la feliz pareja y escucha los delicados gemidos de la Espeon y se regresa— lo siento, pero el amo Alan se encuentra ahora mismo en una junta de negocios muy importante, sí, yo le dejo el recado —cuelga.

Una vez que vuelven a la gran mansión la pokémon sol comienza a experimentar varios extraños síntomas aunado a que esa vez que lo hicieron no usaron protección es que llega a sospechar pero para estar más segura se hace una prueba para comprobar que efectivamente había dado positivo. El futuro padre toma la noticia muy bien ya que le agrado la idea de tener un futuro heredero quien tomaría las riendas de su imperio en la próxima generación. Pero antes de comprometerse de manera formal se había establecido una cena familiar unos días antes de esa fecha especial.

La noche de la gran aparición de los suegros de Lucy. Toda la familia estaba reunida, el padre un Ninetales alola, la madre y su segundo hijo que son Ninetales normales, durante toda la cena platicaron sobre los preparativos de la boda que sería en un par de meses y de cómo la feliz pareja habían encontrado el amor como de todas sus vivencias recientes. El hermano de Alan había sido cautivado por la increíble belleza de la pokémon sol, quería cogérsela a cualquier costo y como sea posible. Pasada la reunión de los progenitores de su novio, Lucy regresa a su cuarto a descansar un rato y estar al pendiente de sus redes sociales para responderle a todos sus seguidores; Alan por su parte prácticamente se queda encerrado en el baño de la sala debido a una fuerte diarrea que le surgió de repente.

En consecuencia el joven Ninetales ingresa a la habitación de la Espeon sin avisa y cierra la puerta con seguro.

— ¿Eeh que ocurre? —La pokémon sol no se imagina lo que se avecinaba.

—Eres hermosa preciosa —vocifera este al mismo tiempo que se acerca de manera lenta y lamiéndose sus labios.

—Ay ya lo sé, todo el mundo me dice eso —comenta la Espeon con una agradable sonrisa en su cara— tan adorable, bella y famosa, muchas quisieran estar en mi lugar.

—No lo dudo —el tipo fuego se abalanza sobre Lucy, cayendo encima de ella arriba de la cama.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Empieza a gritar cuando el Ninetales le desgarra la ropa que traía puesta— ¡Auxilio!

— ¡Cállate Ditto barata! —Coloca su pata delantera en el hocico de su víctima— tú me vuelves loco preciosa —empieza a lamer sus mejillas.

La evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico forcejea todo lo que puede pero sus esfuerzos son claramente en vano ya que él es más fuerte que ella. Su violador rompe su sostén con sus afilados dientes para luego deleitar sus ojos con las rosadas areola las cuales no duda en saborearlas y una vez que se pusieron duro los pezones los mordisquea con suavidad para luego jalarlos un par de veces de manera rápida; durante todo el proceso la Espeon se resiste con ganas pero ese Ninetales la tuve muy bien sometida.

—Ya cálmate golfa, sé que deseas esto —la ahocar por unos instante con su otra pata.

Una vez que el sable del tipo fuego estuvo listo para la acción lo introduce en la vagina de su víctima sin miedo a herirla o lastimarla como tampoco lo tuvo al dañarla de manera psicológica. Da estocadas duras y potentes que hacen sentir a Lucy mucho dolor por la escasa lubricación y dilatación que tenía allí dentro. El pokémon zorro se burla de la que subyugo aumento su satisfacción a tal punto que su goce alcanza nuevo horizontes al imponer su imponente naturaleza dominadora con clara intensión de aniquilar aquella delicada flor.

La evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico al comprender que no conseguía nada negarse a aceptar ese hecho y parece que nadie la va a rescatar es que decide dejar de darle problemas a su victimario para dejarse llevar de mala gana y una cara triste se hace presente en ella. El Ninetales ante tal acto solo se mofa aun con más confianza siguiendo con su desgarradora penetración aunado ahora a que pasa sus uñas haciendo presión por todo el cuerpo de la pokémon sol dejando una línea roja sobre su delicada piel y se suman también unas carcajadas que detonaban todo su desprecio.

Para la desgracia del abusador el novio abre la puerta luego de ir pro las llaves de la puerta ya que salió rápido del baño ¿o fue acaso que fue el profanador quien perdió la noción del tiempo? Alan con toda su furia golpea el rostro de su hermano dejándole el ojo morado; inicial al toque una rápida pero muy ruda batalla agrediendo al otro una y otra vez al igual que se decantan por usar sus ataques de fuego lanzándose Lanzallamas de manera mutua. Lucy por su parte se queda pasmada en la cama con la mirada perdida y con el espíritu quebrado sumergida en sus conflictivos pensamientos.

Pasan los meses y el hermano de Alan termina en prisión, la Espeon fue a terapia y la ceremonia de su casamiento se hace presente. Alan y Lucy se casan al sellar su compromiso con un beso; Smeargle participo como su padrino de bodas. Una vez pasada la fiesta donde asistieron todos sus amigos y un par de colados como cierto Lucario que responde al apellido Rodriguez que desde hace tiempo que busca que el diseñador de ropa más prestigioso de la región le confeccionara un traje a su medida.

—A pero que lindos se ven los recién casados —el tipo lucha-acero se cruza de brazos— todos tienen pareja menos yo —hace una rápida elevación los hombres— total es que yo soy incapturable —muerde su gran pedazo de la apetitosa rebana de pastel lleno con crema de repostería, cubierta de chocolate y a decorada con unas jugosas bayas que le abrirían el apetito a cualquiera al ser un exquisito manjar al paladar— pero que rico está el pastel —de repente le entra la inspiración— Lo tengo, escribiré sobre una historia de amor entre un Ninetales millonario y una Espeon que escapa de casa, si eso suena bien… solo espero que esa historia no esté tan trillada porque conociendo a los críticos de todo se quejaran—se pone a escribir en el celular al mismo tiempo que consume su bomba de azúcar.

En la luna de miel delos recién casados decidieron ir de viaje por toda la región de Galar siendo escoltados por el pokémon pintor que fue el encargado de llevarlos en limusina y estar al pendiente delas reservación de los hoteles más lujosos a su disposición. Todas las noches tenían relaciones sexuales aunque eran cuidadoso ya que Lucy estaba con una gran barriga debido al embarazo.

—Amo Alan la comida ya está lista —el Smeargle escucha los gemidos de la Espeon salir de la puerta— de acuerdo, me voy a adelantar a la cena.

Fin.

* * *

Nota inicial: Otro pedido de wattpad, XD.

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro dia.

Note: Friend, why do you reading fanfic in spanish? I say "pokefilia" to pokemonxpokemon because YOLO.


	3. Zeraora(macho) X Lucario(hembra)

Observación: Zeraora es macho porque asi lo requiere la historia, ni más ni menos, se que no tiene sexo pero me vale :v

* * *

Sergio es un Zeraora que estudiaba en la universidad Pocket Monster junto a sus dos mejores amigos Lucas y Rodrigo como le dicen ya que solo responde a su apellido que es Rodriguez. El trio de amigos estaba jugando cartas en un rincón del salón mientras el profesor tardaba en llegar ya que se había distraído platicando con una catedrática de la misma institución.

—Pues es momento de bajar las cartas —Sentencia uno de los Lucario— ¿Qué tienen?

En la mesa disponían para ganar de unos dólares, una revista en la que aparece Lucy haciendo poses sexy luciendo la nueva línea de lencería de su esposo y también había un papel que decía: Mi virginidad anal :3

—Superen esto Full de siete —comenta el tipo eléctrico.

—Sí que eres bueno pero, ¡tengo poker de A! —Grita Lucas de la emoción y coloca sus manos sobre el botín— suerte para la próxima.

—No tan rápido —revela el pokémon aura sin titubear y con seguridad— Escalera de color.

Los perdedores se quedan con la boca abierta al mismo tiempo que el tipo lucha-acero adquiere todo lo apostado con indiferencia.

— ¿Otra ronda? —Pregunta el Lucario.

—Claro, me gusta quedarme con sus pertenencias —Rodríguez rompe el papel.

Proceden con una nueva partida pero para su mala suerte el profesor Magnezone llega de improviso al salón y al observar al trio de amigos jugando cartas amontonadas en una esquina decide levantarles un reporte y otorgarles una represalia. En consecuencia Sergio, Lucas y Rodrigo fueron llevados al salón de castigos una vez que las clases habían finalizado, debido a su mal comportamiento acumulado. En el susodicho espacio yacían además de los mencionados un Electivare, una Braixen y una Lucario que igual era un trío de amigos que compiten entre ellos en conseguir más reportarte que el otro por pura divertían. En eso llegar el instructor Simipour al pendiente de su sentencia.

—Se quedaran aquí sin decir ni una sola palabra mientras se ponen a hacer la tarea —El tipo agua se entretiene reprobando los exámenes de sus alumnos.

Lucas por s parte saca su celular para hablar por whatsapp a un novia la Sylveon y así se la pasa el tiempo con el par de tortolos mandándose mensajes de jodida cursilería que nadie en esta jodida historia quiere leer D:

Rodrigo oculta su revista suculenta utilizando un libro de mecánica como tapadera y Sergio se queda como pendejo admirando a la Lucario con excelente silueta del otro grupo de tal forma que se le cae la baba.

—Límpiate antes que ella aprecie tu vulnerabilidad —sentencia el Lucario que mira a la Lucy en sus fotos con sus mejores poses sensuales— te aconsejo que no pierdas tu tiempo.

—Amigo ¿Cómo hago para conquistarla? —Ruega el tipo eléctrico.

—Explícate ¿Qué es lo que buscas? —Sin dejar de admirar a la hermosa Espeon modelo— Y debes ser muy puntal en eso.

—Pues este… ¿Noviazgo? —Empieza a moverlo con algo de fuerza— por favor, necesito ayuda.

—Claro, si quieres volverte su esclavo lo único que tienes que hacer es glorificarla y apoyarla incondicionalmente como un pendejo, ahora ¿me puedes dejar en paz? —Sigue contemplando su revista erótica.

—Vamos Rodrigo, no estoy jugando, creo que de verdad estoy enamorado.

—Te compadezco, prometo visitar tu tumba —la indiferencia es lo que abunda en él— además, lo mejor no clavarse con una chica, solo traen problemas y drama innecesario.

—Para mí que tienes miedo al compromiso —sentencia el pokémon Fulgor.

— ¿Quién yo? —Hubiera gritado pero debían hablar en susurros para no ser descubiertos— No, definitivamente no —lo mira de manera acusatoria— las mujeres son la perdición, en el momento que menos te lo esperas te apuñalaran por la espalda cuando más les convenga, además que son un distractor de los estudios que por cierto tienes baja calificación.

—Entonces ¿Cómo le hago?

—Solo se tú mismo.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, siempre me funciona

—De acuerdo, lo intentare… —se va.

—Solo sirve si eres yo, sino actúa como yo… ni modo ya no me escucho el pobre —vuelve a concentrarse en sus imágenes suculentas.

Un rechazo después.

—No quiso ser mi novia —decaído en la paleta de la butaca— pero no entiendo, si soy amoroso y comprensivo.

—Creo que te pásate de sincero y directo, ya compa, no se ponga así —ni le presta mucha atención— es más, mira trabajar a un campeón.

Una invitación a una fiesta salvaje aparece.

—Mira Sergio, tenemos fiesta en mi casa así que invita a todos tus conocidos.

—Pero si ustedes son mis únicos amigos.

—Igual en mi caso, pues no hay de otra, seremos pocos invitados.

Luego de una aburrida semana, da paso a un emocionante fin de semana. En la celebración había alcohol, frituras, refresco, golosinas y música a todo volumen. Para ese momento todo se había dado unos buenos tragos de bebidas embriagantes. Lucas y Silvia se localizan en el sofá besándose desenfrenadamente como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Que lastima que el Electivare le saliera un compromiso de urgencia —El Lucario está platicando con las chicas que había invitado a su casa.

—Sí, ¿y Rodrigo es tu no nombre o porque te dicen así?

—Es que me gusta que me digan por mi apellido y de tanto Rodri que me dijeron le añadieron el go y pues así quedo mi nombre falso —responde el tipo lucha-acero.

—Pero bueno, oye Braix ¿quieres acompañarme a la tienda? Se me olvidaron los vasos y necesito ayuda ya que también voy a comprar bolsas de hielo entre otras cosas que me faltan.

La tipo fuego acepta por lo que Sergio y Laura se quedan a sola, si ignoramos a la pareja de enamorados que siguen en lo suyo, por lo que el tipo eléctrico aprovecha para iniciar una conversación.

—Hola —saluda sin saber que más decir.

—Ah, eres tú —es lo único que responde.

— ¿Entonces te acuerdas de mí?

—Pues eres el único Zeraora que he visto en mi vida, imposible no reconocerte.

—Sí, sigo sin poder creerlo que soy singular, hasta el momento no he sabido de otro de mi especie.

— ¿Y tienes familia? —Pregunta curiosa la pokémon aura antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso de cerveza.

—No, me crie en un orfanato, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad el año pasado me echaron y aquí me tienes trabajando en una electrónica y pagándole renta al Rodrigo, aunque prácticamente solo está de adorno ya que es muy poco lo que me pide por ser mejores amigos —habla el tipo eléctrico dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos de la Lucario sin intimidar.

— ¿y cómo conociste al mentado Rodrigo?

—Es gracioso, para entretenerme empecé a leer un libro que se llama Soy un Lucario y me encanto, tanto que cuando recubrí que el autor vivía en esta mismo ciudad di un grito de alegría y…

—Espero ¿también te gusta soy un Lucario? ¡Es mi libro favorito! Mi capitulo favorito es la batalla final donde en mi opinión ocurre la pelea más épica que había leído en mi vida.

—También me encanta toda esa parte, o cuando pelean el lacayo de Palkia y Giratina en el centro comercial destruyendo como daño colateral todo el establecimiento.

—Claro, también lo considero una de las mejores batallas que contiene el libro o inclusive que he ledo alguna vez.

Así se la pasan por varios minutos más hablando hasta que llegan los que faltaban con todo lo que había ido a comprar y una vez que dejan todo en su lugar el Rodrigo saca condones.

—¿Oye Braix lo hacemos? —Pregunta con su rostro de pervertido.

—Claro, pero con la condición de que sea enfrente de todos —propone ella sin rodeos.

—Me agrada, oye bro ¿no te molesta que si…?

El tipo lucha-acero y la pokémon vínculo ya se les había adelantado.

—¡Oiga maldito avisen! —Rodríguez coloca a la pokémon zorro entre sus brazos— Pues tengamos una orgia.

—De acuerdo —responde risueña la Braixen.

Así es como los dos Lucario se ubican en el mismo sofá para tres personas penetrando con mucho júbilo las vaginas de la tipo hada y la tipo fuego uno al lado del otro con tanta fuerza que hacían que ellas gimieran a gritos tal pareciera que competían por ver quien hacía sentir más placer a su compañera. Mientras la pareja que faltaba se quedan muy sorprendido y sonrojados por lo que había pasado.

—¡Eeeh? ¡¿Y a estos que les ocurre?! —Laura se preocupa por los demás estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales enfrente de ella— parece que se están divirtiendo —bebe todo el alcohol de un trago.

—Viniendo del par de Lucario pervertidos no me sorprende nada —comenta el Zeraora— ¿y si nos unimos?

—Dale pues —la Lucario besa de improviso al tipo eléctrico.

Enseguida Sergio levanta el muslo de su pareja aunado a que acaricia una de sus nalgas al mismo tiempo que continua con el eléctrico beso, el cual Laura sentía ligeras cosquillas en sus labios, el Zeraora continua introduciendo su lengua en la boca su hembra flotándose ambas con los electrones pasándose de un cuerpo a otro creando ligeras descargas eléctricas que van cada vez más en aumento, así se la pasan saboreando el interior del otro y sintiendo la tensión aumentando como su excitación.

Acto seguido la Lucario da un brinco anclando sus piernas en la cintura del pokémon fulgor y abrazándose con fuerza quedando sus cuerpos muy juntos, siguen pasándose saliva estando Sergio caminando con tranquilidad hasta dejarse caer sobre el sofá individual y pasa a lamer las mejillas de su compañera con las cosquillas característica que generaba el tipo eléctrico. Laura aprieta sus piernas con fuerza al sentir tanto la lengua como la electricidad de su pajera bajar por su cuello provocando que hiciera unas muecas de placer imposibles de contener en su linda cara y hasta se les escapan un par de gemidos que quiso evitar pero no pudo.

Sergio prosigue con lamer en medio de sus pechos mientras con sus dos extremidades superiores masajea los dos senos de su amada proporcionándole también sus infaltables cosquillas, luego de un minuto pasa a lamer con delicadeza uno de los tetas endureciendo sus pezones por completo, acto seguido los introduce en su boca para enseguida succionarlos como si de un bebe se tratara e inclusive los muerde y jala con suavidad inyectándole muchos electrones al asunto. Laura gime sin control al sentir como sus senos eran chupados con tal maestría aunada a la corriente que le proporciona un placer extra, su intimidad soltaba sus líquidos en exceso debido a su elevada excitación que inclusive brotaba de su cuerpo y mojaba el cuero sintético del mueble en el que se ubicaban teniendo ese mágico momento.

El Zeraora al escuchar los tiernos gemido de su amada le proporcionaban mucho goce pero esto solo es el comienzo, su miembro viril está muy erecto demás de sacar chispas ocasionales y quiere acción a la de ya, presiona con su pene el clítoris de su pareja con una fuerte descarga eléctrica generando en la pokémon aura un poderoso grito que opaca por completo los ya de por si intensos de las otra que eran folladas por los Lucario, Laura gime con todas sus fuerzas con sus pupilas lo más levantadas posible y con la lengua salida de su boca mientras que desde su intimidad sale disparada un gran chorro de sus jugos que impacta en la entrepierna de su compañero dejándolo bien empapado ocasionando que las gotas atraídas por la gravedad chorreen por sus muslos y piernas hasta caer al piso dejando en la mencionada superficie un gran charco.

Con el corazón agitado y la respiración rápida al tipo lucha-acero no tiene tiempo para el descanso en consecuencia a que su macho inserta su falo en su vagina dándole intensas embestidas una y otra vez con su verga proporcionándole toques eléctricos muy potentes que apenas podía tolerar pero descubre todo el placer que puede sentir con esas increíbles descargas eléctricas que la hacían gritar de placer y apretar sus paredes vaginales a más no poder. Por su parte el pokémon fulgor siente como su hembra le apretar el pene con tal fuerza que tenía que hacer más fuerte para poder seguir con la misma intensidad sumado a las piernas apretando su cintura que lo vuelven un loco de remate por aumentar a grandes velocidades sus golpes contra el aparato reproductor de la Lucario.

Más tarde se cansan de estar en la misma posición así que Laura se da la vuelta sentándose de rodillas en el sofá, Sergio por su parte sigue penetrando la vagina de su amada adicionado a un fuerte abrazo que termina por electrocutar los senos de la tipo lucha-acero haciendo que volviera a gritar igual de imponente que la última vez, la pokémon aura le había encantado recibir esas poderosas descargar e letricas solo deseaba recibir en iteradas ocasiones hasta no poder más, el Zeraora con su dedo con intensa tensión recorre la metálica columna vertebral de la Lucario que ya no pida diferenciar entre dolor y placer para nada, gime con euforia con su cerebro enloquecido y su mente en blanco de forma instintiva mueve su caderas con fuerza contra el pene de su compañero que tampoco se queda atrás al también el golpear con fuerza.

Las otras parejas ya habían terminado, se quedan contemplando casi sin pestañear impresionados por la intensa sección de sexo que realizaban los que faltaban por terminar, los fuertes gritos-gemidos de seguro los escuchan los vecinos y con esperanzas de que se perdieran con la música es que ponen los altavoces al máximo.

Acto seguido Sergio presiona la cabeza de la tipo lucha-acero, quien tenía la mirada perdida y sufriendo de un insoportable placer, contra la pared con una mano y con la otra sigue recurriendo su espalda al mismo tiempo que aumenta la intensidad y velocidad de sus deliciosas penetraciones, Laura ya no soporto más y llega al orgasmo apretando sus paredes vaginales tan fuerte que en ese preciso momento que el pokémon fulgor siente su miembro viril siendo estrangulado por la intimidad de su hembra es que tampoco logra aguanta más y con un gemido libera todo su líquido seminal aunado a una poderosa descarga eléctrica que lo deja sin energía cayendo de manera fulminante al suelo quedando inmóvil casi sin poder moverse siendo sumergido en el goce máximo. La Lucario por su parte no reacciona más que los ocasionales espasmos musculares provocados por los electrones libres recorriendo todo su sistema óseo metálico; de su vagina sale una enorme cantidad de semen.

—Eso fue increíble —comenta Sergio rendido en el piso.

—… —la pokémon aura no podría procesar tanto placer.

— ¿Laura estas bien? —Se preocupa la Braixen por su amiga.

—Más… —Es lo único que se logra escuchar de la boca de la tipo lucha-acero.

—Sin duda esta sección de sexo en parejas a la vista de todos fue un éxito —vocifera la Sylveon con una sonrisa.

—Exacto, ¿cuándo lo volvemos a hacer? —Pregunta Lucas.

—¿Qué les parece la próxima semana? —Propone el Zeraora.

—Con que acabamos de hacer una… —inspiración salvaje aparece— un momento ¡Eureka, tengo que escribir una orgia en mi próximo suculento libro! —Rodríguez sale corriendo a escribir oro capítulo de su historia disque pokefilica.

Todos los que pueden se ríen porque ese Lucario pareciera que solo tiene cabida en su cabeza para pensar en su dichoso escrito.

Fin.

* * *

Nota inicial: Vamos dejen sus pedidos no sean timidos, que no muerdo :3

Nota del autor: No prometo nada, pero estaria interesante saber lo que quisiera que pasará aca.

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro fin de semana...


	4. Lucario(macho) X Maylene

Atención: pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Una inexperta líder de gimnasio de tipo lucha que responde al nombre de Maylene en la región de Sinnoh recibe a un nuevo retador en su dojo, quien con solo la ayuda de su Magmar logra derrotar casi sin esfuerzo a la mencionada chica que resguardada la medalla adoquín.

—Llamarada —sentencia Paul con su mirada seria.

Machoke cae debilitado luego de recibir ese potente ataque de fuego, después de eso Maylene le hace entrega de la susodicha medalla.

—Felicidades por tu victoria.

—Si, como digas, no representaste un reto —toma el codiciado objeto y se retira con su alto orgullo— eres patética, deberías renunciar a ser líder de gimnasio —llega a la puerta.

—¡Eeh! ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Maylene trata de no poderse triste.

—Eres la líder de gimnasio más débil que conocí en mi vida, mejor ya me voy que aquí no hay forma de progresar —se marcha con su calmado pero continuo caminar con su altanería y cinismo aunado a su manera fría de expresarse— espero que el próximo desafío sea mejor que esto. Patetico... —es lo ultimo que menciona.

Lucario se había percatado de que su entrenadora se encontraba muy mal y en efecto en cuando se fue Paul ella empieza a llorar por un buen rato hasta que se calma para caer en una profunda tristeza entre sus negativos pensamientos. El pokémon intenta animarla con una rica baya pero es inútil.

—Gracias Lucario pero la comida no solucionara nuestro problema —le acaricia la cabeza— Tu siempre estas allí para cuidarme y ayudarte —este le responde una gran sonrisa— debo confesarte que es cierto lo que dijo ese chico, lo he estado pensado y sería mejor que dejáremos de ser líder de gimnasio —el pokémon aura se aparta dejando a la chica muy confundida— ¿Qué te ocurre Lucario? —el tipo lucha-acero se pone firme y determinado en estar en contra de su entrenadora— hay vamos Lucario no te pongas así, ¿Por qué no puedes entender que no estamos hechos para esto? —el pokémon sigue haciéndose como el que no escucha y la ignora.

Después de ese día, Maylene y el Lucario de ser los mejores amigos pasaron a distanciarse tanto que parecían dos completos desconocidos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, la entrenadora queriendo abandonar los combates y su pokémon que aún no se ha rendido y le lleva la contraria. El pokémon aura en ocasiones ataca a la líder de gimnasio con intención de animarla pero ella no quería seguir ya que decidió tirar la toalla y solo deseaba que el tipo lucha-acero entendiera que su decisión es el retirarse.

—Por favor Lucario hazme caso —este estaba ignorando a su entrenadora y al mismo tiempo golpeando un árbol recubierto por sogas— no tenemos por qué estar peleados, podemos arreglas esto —el pokémon sigue muy necio— te lo suplico Lucario no me ignores…

A Maylene vuelve a meditar las cosas y descubre que su amor por su Lucario es más grande a tal punto que haría cualquier por volver a recuperar su amistad ¿pero cómo? Quizás volver a recordar lo que los unió en un principio: su pasión hacia los combates. Así que se pone manos a la obra para recuperar su confianza en las peleas y además pedir por mensajería un paquete que sería una sorpresa para el tipo Lucha-acero.

Días más tarde el Lucario divisa en la puerta un camión del cual bajan los repartidores, así que el pokémon va a recibir el misterioso paquete antes de que partiera el camión. Este agita la caja intentando descifrar que es lo que había adentro pero lo sorprende su entrenadora.

—¡Lucario! —Suelta el paquete del susto— Eso es una sorpresa, vamos adentro a abrirlo junto —el pokémon aura lleno de intriga va rápido para conocer el contenido de la misteriosa caja— ya tranquilo, pronto conocerás la sorpresa —El tipo lucha-acero estaba impaciente por quitarse la duda.

Entonces Maylene abre el mencionado paquete y adentro se encontraba un disfrazas de Lucario dejando muy sorprendido al pokémon aura al contemplar el atuendo que un humano podría usar para aparentar ser de especie.

—Que tal Lucario ¿te gusta? —Este no entendía que ocurría pero por si las dudas hace un ligero gruñido acompañado de una cálida sonrisa de felicidad— así me gusta ¡chócalas! —ambos amigos se golpean las manos.

Luego de descubrir el contenido de la caja misteriosa, en el patio del dojo, entrenadora vestida como su pokémon y el tipo lucha-acero empiezan a entrenar sus golpes y patadas tratando de sincronizarse lo más posible en cada movimiento. Quizás tropezaron con Paul pero ahora se levantarían más fuertes que nunca ¡juntos! Entrenaron tanto y unidos todos los días que Maylene se acostumbró tanto a verse como un Lucario que le gusto llevar puesto el mencionado disfraz.

La líder de gimnasio empezó a fantasear con que ¿Qué se sentiría ser un Lucario? Así que después de entrenar, se pone la leer todas las historias pokefilicas de entrenadorXLucario. De pura casualidad logra enterarse de la leyenda del Lucario dorado: la cual decía que un humano se convertiría en el pokémon aura de color oro que significaría el fin de dos mundo para fusionarlo en uno solo. Su búsqueda de esa temática la lleva a la librería de ciudad canal y de pura casualidad se encuentra con un libro que explicaba:

"Érase una vez, pokémon que se casaban con humanos"

"Érase una vez, humanos que se casaban con pokémon"

"Se trataba de algo normal, pues humanos y pokémon eran iguales"

Descubre que en el comienzo de la historia no había diferencia y de hecho podían tener descendencia creando criaturas mitad pokémon y mitad humanas. Aunque por lo detalla y profesional del antiguo libro parecía ser verídico y no un libro cualquiera de ficción, lo que la deja muy confundido y el escrito conservado en buen estado pareciera que no hubiera sido usado en años.

Más tarde, luego de procesar tanta información sobre esa temática se acuesta en su cama vestida como Lucario y de hecho desde hace unos días que su compañero pokémon dormía junto con ella en la misma cama, ella abrazaba por la espalda al tipo lucha-acero mientras este se queda sonrojado ya que además consideraba a su entrenadora con ese atuendo muy atractiva lo que le dejaba muy choqueado, Maylene antes de dormirse le da un gran beso en las mejillas de su pokémon.

—Buenas noches —ambos se quedan dormidos con sus cuerpos extremadamente pegados uno del otro— te amo Lucario…

Semanas después deciden organizar un día de campo, Maylene sin perder la costumbre de usar su vestimenta de Lucario y su pokémon almuerzan en el bosque a la orilla de un hermoso lado, disfrutan de deliciosos emparedados que ambos deleitan en la presencia del otro mirándose muy apasionadamente.

La líder de gimnasio ya no pudo resistirse más y termina besando apasionadamente a su pokémon, quien se sorprende pero algo dentro de él le ordeno que le correspondiera de igual forma, así es como los dos se besan por un largo tiempo saborean la lengua del otro con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de ese bello momento.

—Lucario te amo —La líder de gimnasio hace enrojecer a su pokémon.

Más tarde Maylene baja hasta la entrepierna de su pokémon aura para disfrutar del miembro de este, quien al sentir la boca de su entrenadora lamiendo para después pasar a succionar su pene este siente mucho placer, así se la pasan un rato hasta el tipo lucha-acero decide que ahora serie el quien le proporcionaría placer a su ama por lo que rompe el disfraz de Lucario a la altura de su intimidad para pasar a introducir su lengua por toda la fruta prohibida de su entrenadora que nunca debió de haber disfrutado que esto es un fuerte tabú.

Acto seguido el pokémon aura decide pasa a penetrar la mojada entrada de su ama comenzando lento pero luego empuja con todas sus fuerza metiendo y sacando su pene en ese pequeño agujero que tan bien se sentía estar dentro. Así se la pasan cogiendo por varios minutos al aire libre hasta que el tipo lucha-acero termina eyaculando en el interior de su entrenadora. Los dos termina agotados por lo que se quedan descansando juntos un rato más.

Luego de esa gran experiencia la líder del gimnasio junto con su pokémon se vuelve aún más inseparables y decidieron volver a abrir el gimnasio al público. El siguiente retador resultó ser Barry.

—¡Prinplup Salmuera! —Grita el rubio con fuerza.

—Esquívalo Lucario —Ordena la líder de gimnasio— Utiliza hueso veloz —ambos hacen el movimiento de estar generando luna vara con el aura.

—Gruñido —el tipo agua aturde a su adversario y le hace frente al ataque de tipo tierra— Garra metal.

—Tu también Lucario ¡Garra metal! —como si estuvieran sincronizados entrenadora y pokémon hace los mismo movimientos.

—Vuélvelo a intentar con Salmuera —responde firma el retador luego de ese empate con los ataques de tipo acero.

—Terminemos con esto ¡Esfera aural! —Maylene hace un círculo con sus manos mientras el tipo lucha-acero reunía energía en sus extremidades superiores.

En consecuencia ambas agresiones colisionan y se mantienen así por unos segundos hasta que resulto que el ataque del Lucario fue más fuerte que la del Prinplup por lo que este al quedar sorprendido recibe el impacto directo terminando noqueado después de recibir tan poderoso ataque.

—Pues ni hablar, parece que me falta entrenar más Prinplup.

—No te preocupes Barry, sé que pronto te convertirás en un gran entrenador pokémon.

—se lo agradezco Maylene, yo también creo que usted es muy buena líder de gimnasio.

—Muchas gracias —está muy feliz— y aquí esteremos esperando a cualquier entrando que quiera retarnos ¿o no es así Lucario? —Hace una sonrisa antes de que ambos choquen sus manos— somos el dúo inseparable.

Meses después al frente de la televisión Maylene y el tipo lucha-acero estaban observando por televisión unidos como siempre la liga regional de Sinnoh; Paul acaba de perder ante el mismo Infernape que en pasado había liberado como Chinchar pensando que era un bueno para nada.

Apaga la televisión un Lucario que responde al apellido Rodríguez que acababa de ver una película pokéfilica de Maylene.

—Mucha pokéfilia por hoy y eso que no consegui la inspiracion para proseguir con mi suculento fanfic —hace un gran bostezó— me voy a dormir —se acuesta en su cama para descansar.

Fin.

nota inicial: Alli tiene su pokéfilia ¡prros! :D

Nota del autor: Alli perdón por la larga espera, nomás no encontraba inspiración para seguir con la historia, pero hace mi mayor esfuerzo para vovler lo antes posible con más de esto.

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos otro dia.


	5. Entrenador X Salazzle

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: En este capitulo recurri a hacerlo un poco más informal que los otros.

* * *

Cierto Lucario que responde al apellido Rodríguez, se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama feliz de disfrutar de ese sueño reparador luego de haberse desvelado viendo pokéfilia.

—Que caliente está aquí adentro jodida zorra de fuego —el pokémon aura empieza a hablar dormido mientras que babea en su almohada— carajo subes la intensidad… ya no aguanto más —de repente tocan a la puerta— no estoy —vuelven a tocar más fuerte— ¡dije que no estoy! —Siguen tocando y el ya despierto Lucario se levanta de la cama— maldita sea que no me dejan dormir, aunque bueno de todos modos tuve el mismo sueño… en el que me cocinaba vivo una Delphox. Que extraño.

El de apellido Rodríguez abre la puerta para descubrir que se trataba de su mejor amigo, su bro, Lucas el Lucario :v

—Hola bro ¿Cómo esta, como te trata la vida? ¡listo para el maratón pokéfilico! —Grita de la emoción.

—Son las 11 de la mañana ¿Por qué tan temprano? —Aún tenía un poco de sueño.

—Quien madruga el primer pokémon le ayuda —le entrega una bola llena de golosinas— traigo dulces para la ocasión.

—A gracias, total bienvenido a mi casa de soltero, no hay nada de comida y todo este lugar es un desastre… lo normal —se recuerda a dormir un rato.

—¡Bro no te duermas! Que traigo Salazzle en celo quince, fue muy difícil de conseguir pero aquí la tengo.

—Si claro, oye ¿y tu novia está de acuerdo con esto?

—Ella es igual de pervertida que yo, es más ¡hasta la invite a venir!

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —Tocan el timbre— dime que es el repartidor de pizza.

El Lucario abre la puerta a su novia para que pasará…

—Silvia te presento a mi mejor amigo, el Rodri —el tipo lucha-acero organizo el encuentro para que conocieran.

—Mucho gusto Rodri —saluda la Sylveon acercándole uno de sus apéndices en forma de listón.

—El gasto, digo gusto es mío, puedes decirme Rodrigo —sujeta el listón con su pata delantera dando un ligero apretón por pocos segundos.

Luego de eso los tres pokemon inician a devorarse todo el azúcar que había mientras la película iniciaba en la pantalla plana de cincuenta pulgadas y como ya se lo suponía el dueño de la casa, sus invitados empiezan una intensa sección de besos y caricias como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Oigan aguanten vara que quiero ver pokefilia no a ustedes, que tanto verlos coger ya cansa…—no le hacen caso y siguen en lo suyo— sé que me tienen mucha confianza pero no abucen —solo aumentan la intensidad en lugar de lo contrario— como quieran.

—Sí, vamos amorcito sigue... —decía la tipo hada mientras su cuello era atacado por los contantes besos que le proporcionaba su novio.

—Total, ya que, espero que los vecinos no sospechen nada —le sube el volumen a la televisión al mismo tiempo que se mete una paleta a la boca.

Inicia la película treinta romano: X^3. Y como es típico de ese género la trama me la paso por el arco del triunfo y que lo único importante es la follada ¡¿verdad?!

En la región de Alola, con un entrenador cuyo nombre no importa, es más (inserte nombre de tu preferencia aquí; propongo Rodrigo, XD) vive solo, no tiene amigos y es pésimo en las batallas pokémon a tal punto que abandono su viaje para disfrutar de una hogareña adolescencia a mitad de una ciudad cuyo nombre me da pereza investigar, tiene un equipo pokémon que me da flojera detallas y lo único importante para la mentada historia es que todo sus pokémon son hembra cuando en el juego las posibilidades de que eso ocurran es muy baja pero no imposible cabe aclarar…

—Aburrido es vivir en el sedentarios —el chico está lavando los trastes.

—Pues eso te pasa por no ser tan buen entrenador —le responde su Rotomdex.

—No pues Dex, no vengas a joder con eso otra vez.

—Me meto todo lo que quiera, porque soy indomable y salvaje en los circuitos.

—Como digas.

—Mi electrizante personalidad atrae potenciales pareja.

De repente una Salazzle quesu entrenador nunca se molesta en dejarla encerrada en su pokémon se mueve de un lado a otro como queriendo salir y es más hasta rasguña el vidrio de las ventanas con sus extremidades superiores. La tipo veneno-fuego le urgía salir para satisfacer sus necesidades básicas y no estoy hablando de respirar, comer, beber, ir al baño o dormir, si saben a lo que me refiero :3

—Salazzle ¿Qué te ocurre? —Tanto movimiento incontrolable como errático llama la atención.

—Tu pokémon está en celo, despistado —comenta la Rotomdex.

—Celo ¡¿Qué eres eso?! Es una enfermedad terminal ¡mi linda Salazz se va a morir! —se altera (el nombre que elegiste) por el susto de ver morir a su mascota.

—No pendejo, ¡que ella quiere procrear! O sea quiere tener descendencia.

—A claro, quiere ser mama —va al teléfono a hacer una llamada— a ver, ¿cuál era el número de kalos?

— ¿Qué haces idiota? —Pregunta curioso acercándosele.

—Pues pedir a la Swanna bebe salandit.

—A como eres muy tú, ¡ella quiere tener un macho que la llene de leche el cloyster!

—¡Pero qué barbaridad! Yo solo tengo hembras pero bueno, si solo quiere leche —Va a la nevera.

—Idiota, ¡que quiere sentir un Seviper adentro de ella!

—No estamos en Hoenn como para que tenga ese pokémon.

En eso la pokémon lagartoxica divisa a su entrenador —se le queda viendo su entrepierna de forma muy pervertida con una gran sonrisa y hasta humedece sus labios con su lengua.

—Oye Salazz ¿Qué me miras así? —(El nombre que elegiste) empieza a temer que fuera atacado por su pokémon— Ya para que me estas asustando —ella con sus piernas bien rectas empieza a menear la cola y las cadenas mientras mira a su entrenador a la altura del piso— Dex creo que necesito un poco de ayuda.

—Creo que ya valiste Caterpie, jejejeje, prepara tu Steelix… a espera que nunca evoluciono —carcajadas— te quedaste con Onix.

—Esto no es gracioso Dex, tú lo pediste Salazzle te meteré en tu pokeball —recuerda que se le olvido donde la coloco— espérense, ¿Dónde fue que la deje?

De repente se le acerca la tipo veneno-fuego a su entrenador para después empezar a rozar sus intimidades apretando con fuerza sus nalgas contra su entrepierna mientras este se queda muy confundido y pasmado ante tal provocación. En eso el adolescente comienza oler las dulces como afrodisiacas feromonas de su pokémon causándole una elevada excitación por lo que baja su cremallera revelando que estaba teniendo una erección.

—¡¿Pero qué es esto?! —Su mente pareciera nublarse y dejarse llevar— ¿Por qué me siento tan bien?

—Salazzle, el Pokémon lagartija tóxica, es tipo fuego y venenoso, es la forma evolucionada de Salandit. Suele formar su propio harén. Vive en las profundidades de las cuevas. Gracias a sus feromonas, atrae Salandit y los hace presas de su voluntad. Castiga a los Salandit que no le traen caza abofeteándolos con sus ardientes zarpas. Su gas venenoso contiene numerosas feromonas. Al diluirlo es posible elaborar un perfume que resulta verdaderamente embriagador. —Informa la Rotomdex— interesante, nunca me imaginé que sus feromonas pudieran afectar humanos —empieza a tomar fotografías— que genial descubrimiento, parece que ahora te considera como un despreciable Salandit que está a su servicio y voluntad —empieza a grabar— esto vale oro.

Acto seguido (el nombre que escogiste) permite que su pokémon introduzca su aparato reproductor en su miembro viril bien erecto y excitado. Salazzle mueve sus caderas de manera muy sensual primer de arriba-abajo para después pasar a hacerlo adelante y atrás presionando con fuerza la pelvis de su sometido, durante todo el proceso su entrenador estuvo como sedado gozando del embriagante logra que desprendía la lagartoxica que podía despertar la ardiente como prohibitiva pasión en cualquiera cualquier criatura del sexo masculino que pudiera satisfacerla aunque sea contra su voluntad. La tipo veneno-fuego con sus paredes vaginales succiones con toda su fuerza, comprimiendo los músculos que tenía por esa zona al extrema y con toda su velocidad con el único objetivo de hacer que su entrenador se corriera dentro de ella lo más rápido posible ya que esos últimos días que su instinto le dictaba aparearse y su intimidad no aguantaba el no ser penetrada por lo que tuvo que recurrir a violarse a su entrenador para satisfacer esa necesidad que era más importante que nada.

El chico aunque algo consciente, no razonaba absolutamente nada, ese dulce aroma lo volvía loco y deseoso por sentir el interior de su pokémon, tan caliente como húmedo, lo único que tenía en su mente era hermosa figura de Salazzle, su hermosa silueta aunado a sus penetrantes ojos o su exquisito como peculiar aroma, pero lo más sensual de la pokémon son sus perfectas caderas y voluminoso trasero: todo un manjar a la vista. El cerebro de (el nombre de elegiste) estaba siendo inundado por las hormonas de la felicidad y de gran sobremanera ya que todo sus sentidos están siendo bombardeados por esas sensación están agradables y placenteras; sintiendo el interior de su pokémon con el tacto; con el olfato percibía esas feromonas que olían tan increíbles por ser muy afrodisiacas; deleitan su vista con la mueca de placer que estaba terminado Salazzle también; la lagartoxica emitía un sonido con el cual lo hipnotizaba aún más de lo está; y finalmente al chico se le ocurre lamer la piel de la tipo veneno-fuego llevando al juego el último de los cinco sentidos que le faltaba explotar de esa manera tan suculenta.

Luego de lo anterior explicado, por fin (inserte el nombre que elegiste) siente ese punto de no retorno y suelta un fuerte gemido al sentir un fuerte orgasmo: una sensación que jamás había experimentado de esa forma. Salazzle tan solo aumenta y aumenta la velocidad la velocidad de sus embestidas. Para sorpresa de su entrenador su falo no baja debido a la feromonas de la pokémon que también podían presentar ese efecto, así que no tendría nada de descanso hasta que la lagartoxica terminara; el chico empieza a gemir por el resto de la sección de intenso sexo que en si en condiciones normales no podría seguir. Con muecas sumadas a los gritos de placer de su entrenador, la Salazzle estaba feliz de tener a alguien a quien someter a su sexual voluntad. (Inserte el nombre que elesite aquí) tuvo que sufrir varios órganos más casi continuos antes de que su pokémon terminara y le permitiera liberarse de su seductor hechizo fulminante.

El adolescente termina con la vista perdida y fuera de sí mientras que la Salazzle termina cayendo rendida a su lado. El humano se queda quieto esperando a que su cuerpo volver a responderle y sufriendo de un goce sin igual al mismo tiempo que su pokémon se posiciona a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza. De la vagina de la tipo veneno-fuego sale grandes cantidades de semen ya que su entrenador se corrió dentro de ella en iteradas ocasiones.

—Genial, lo grabe todo —vocifera la Rotomdex— Hola, si, quiero vender material pokéfilico en el mercado Rocket —concluye la transacción— ¡me volveré rico! Metapod para presidente.

Se termina la película.

—Bueno, eso estuvo interesante, aunque obviamente no es una obra maestra al menos cumple su cometido de satisfacciones nuestro más ocultos deseos —sigue consumiendo dulces.

—¿Quieres otra pelota mi amor? —Pregunta el enamorado Lucario.

—Claro, pero la quiero sentir en mis otros labios —le responde muy seductoramente.

—Mejor me voy antes de que me den gana de escribir LucarioXSylveon… de nuevo :v

Fin.

* * *

Nota inicial: ¿Quieren más pokéfilia? :3

Nota del autor: Muchas gracias a todos lo que siguen la historia, me da mucho gusto que esten leyendo estas palabras, quizas en veces no actualice muy seguido pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo por subir cada semana algo (aunque todo lo demás este en mi contra D: ).

Muchas gracias usuario misterioso que desconozco :D Espero que llevar este proyecto a flote y que siga teniendo gran auge...

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado, un saludo a todos y nos leemos otro dia.


	6. Varios(machos) X Lucario(hembra)

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Un tipo lucha-acero estaba masturbándose mientras veía bien cómodo en una página porno un video sobre una Salazzle shiny teniendo relaciones sexuales con un Beartic, Mudsdale y Scolipede al mismo tiempo hasta que llega al orgasmo y eyacula su semen el cual limpia con un papel higiénico como todos los días para después seguir con otra cosa.

De repente a lo lejos en lo alto del cielo aparece Jirachi, volando por el cielo en busca de la próxima víctima digo alma que buscara ayudándole otorgándole un deseo.

—Hola pajeros sin remedios, condenados en el placer de la lujuria —risas— bienvenidos sean todos a este nuevo capítulo del jodido 15RodriguezAcccion —detecta a alguien que merece que se le cumplan sus deseos— yo so Jirachi el legendario que cumple deseos a los mortales, lo que hechos no saben es que me gusta divertirme mucho :3

En el cuarto de un Lucario cualquiera que responde el nombre de José María, estaba muy deprimo porque no tenía novia, como todas las noches mira por pokebook a todo sus amigos disfrutando de su feliz relación y el muy forever alone que no consigue a nadie. A como desea con todo el alma obtener a alguien tan especial que llenara el vacío de su corazón... cuando de repente.

—¡Jirachi ya está aquí! —Grita el legendario de tipo acero-psíquico haciendo una pose triunfal.

—¡Aaah! ¡¿Quién Giratina eres tú?! —El Lucario está muy sorprendido por la repentina aparición.

—¿Qué no me conoces? —El pokémon dicha esta que no se la cree.

—No —responde tajante.

—Bueno lo comprendo —esta que explota de ira por dentro— ¿Qué cuál es tu deseo?

—Es enserio ¿me estas jodiendo? —el pokémon aura levanta la ceja.

—Claro que no, yo soy el legendario de los deseos así que… ¡pide tu puto anhelo ahora que puedes! —Aunque grita no puede su sonrisa y carisma.

—Bueno, bueno, pues deseo es ¡tener una pareja! —El joven Lucario por fin cumpliría su sueño de tener a alguien especial.

—¡Entendido! —Se emociona de sobremanera el tipo acero-psíquico— Solo cierra los ojos y una vez que los abras tu deseo será realizado.

Enseguida Jose maria cierra sus ojos por uno segundos y cuando los abre se lleva con una gran sorpresa: ¡Es hembra!

—¡¿Pero qué carajos me hiciste?! —Su voy cambia a una muy aguda— ¿esa es mi voz? Ay no —Se corriendo para verse en un espejo de cuerpo completo— ¡Noooo! —Se pone muy triste— ¡Esto es tu culpa, devuélveme a como estaba antes!

—Pero que melodramática, pero si te hice hermosa —responde Jirachi muy satisfecho por su trabajo.

La Lucario se da cuenta que su figura es muy sexy, su rostro es hermoso con unos ojos que irradiaban mucha belleza, sus pechos son más del grandes promedio pero sin exagerar, sus caderas eran perfectamente sensuales como una delicia a la vista, sus brazos junto con sus piernas a pesar de ser tipo lucha estaba torneadas de forma visible pero que al mismo tiempo no intimidaban para nada y su voluminoso trasero que sería la envida de muchas o el deseo de otros.

—Pues si soy muy hermosa —se dice a si mismo mientras se mira al espero pero luego se sacude la cabeza— basta José, este no es tu cuerpo —se volvía a ver con seriedad al tipo acero-psíquico— No me gusta esto ¡quiero regresar a ser macho!

—Yo no hago nada que tú no quieras, si te volviste hembras es porque… aunque muy en el fondo lo deseaste y se te cumplió —vocifera de manera muy juguetona— solo soy un canalizador pero no ejecuto el juicio de mis deseos.

—Pero yo pedí tener pajera —no sabía en qué pensar o cómo actuar.

—¿Y que no obtendrás eso? Si no pudiste tener amor siendo un macho quizás lo consigas siendo una hembra —Hace una gran sonría en su cara.

—¡¿Pues qué maldito razonamiento es ese?! —María se sorprende por lo que escucha.

—El mío, pues bueno me retiro que tengo más deseos que cumplir —desaparece en un dos por tres.

—¡No espera, no me dejes así por favor te lo suplico! —La Lucario empieza a tener muchas dudas en su mente— no puede ser… ¿y ahora que se supone que haga?

En seguida se pone a investigar para descubrir que resulta que su armario está llena de ropa femenina como su perfil en redes sociales respondía a su nuevo género y hasta sus padres le rectificaron de manera sutil que era hija única: era como si hubiera nacido siendo hembra y sus recuerdos de su vida pasada solo hubieran sido un fugaz recuerdo imaginario. Así que muy confundida se mete a la cama pensando en cómo seria "su primer día de escuela" en su nuevo sexo.

Luego de unos largos minutos logra conciliar el suelo y a la hora de despierta espera que todo volviera a la normalidad pero como era de esperarse seguía teniendo vagina en su entrepierna. Así que decide no darle más vuelta al asunto acepta que desde ahora sería una chica por lo que empieza a arreglarse para ir a la escuela, aunque en un principio si se le complica la cosa sobre todo a la hora de vestirse ya que desconocía por completo el cómo debería vestirse pero luego de un par de intentos fallidos por fin consigue estar lista ¡pero se le hace tarde!

María a pesar de su titánico esfuerzo por llegar a tiempo, no lo consigue y llega quince minutos tarde.

—Tarde como siempre señorita María… —comenta el profesor Decidueye.

—Profe, no es muy culpa que tenga que tardar mucho tiempo en arreglarme —se llegan a escuchar un par de risas.

—Que sea la última vez si —el catedrático de tipo planta-fantasma decide seguir con la clase que tenían muchos temas que estudiar.

La pokémon aura se llega a sentar con su ahora amiga Infernape, cuando era macho si se hablaban pero era mínimo, ahora resulta que eran las mejores amigas. La Lucario de hecho no siente en verdad mucho cambio más allá del continuo acoso que uno que otro de sus compañeros, pero a ella solo le interesaba sacar el mejor promedio de todo el salón. Así pasaron varios días sin mucho cambios la verdad más de los evidentes por el cambio de sexo.

En un bar cualquiera. Un Lucario y un legendario están tomando cerveza.

—¡Un momento! —Grita Jirachi de la frustración— ¡Esto está mal carajo! Se suponía quemaría debía ser una Dito no un Mew, maldito Giratina —se toma un litro de la bebida embriagante de golpe.

—Pues sí, pero ¿Qué te digo? Así sucedieron las cosas… —el que responde al apellido Rodríguez le da un sorbo a su lata.

—No, no, no puedo tolerar esto —llama por teléfono— sí, quiero que secuestren a cierta Lucario, si luego nos arreglamos, de acuerdo —cuelga— listo asunto arreglado.

—Creo que enloqueciste —el tipo lucha-acero levanta una ceja.

—¡No! Aquí debe haber acción, no cursilerías baratas ¡lemmon hardcore dije! —Le da otro fuerte trago de cerveza.

—Sip te volviste loco —le da un trago a su bebida alcohólica.

—Y tú necesitas una noche de pasión —el legendario truena sus dedos— ahora relájate y déjate llevar.

—Perate ¡No! —el Lucario que responde al apellido Rodríguez ya lo viene venir.

—Miren allí esta ¡atrápenlo! —Gritan tres hembras al ver a su próxima víctima.

—Azuputamill ¡qué hiciste carajo! —trata de escapar pro es inútil.

De repente una Luponny, Braixen y Gardevoir se arrojan sobre el pobre tipo lucha-acero para violarlo… pero esa es otra historia :v

Al día siguiente. María iba caminando casual por la vía pública sin terminar de acostumbrarse a todas las miradas inquisidoras de todos los machos a su alrededor pero se concentra para seguir tranquila por su camino, entonces aparece una fugoneta al lado de la pokémon aura de la cual sale rápido de ella un Scolopile y Beartic que le cortan el paso para raptarla llevándose en el mencionado vehículo, usan un paño humedecido con una cierta sustancia para dormirla.

Cuando despierta María se da cuenta que se ubica en un lugar oscuro iluminado solo por un fuerte foco incandescente arriba de ella provocando una oscuridad casi total fuera de ese rango de iluminación. La tipo lucha-acero de manera rápida se da cuenta que sus piernas están amarradas con fuerza a un tubo de acero de tal manera que intimidad quedara a la vista sin que esta pudiera cubrirla con sus muslos gracias a lo abiertos que estaban, además que sus brazos como la parte inferior de su cuerpo se encuentran en igual condición debido a esas fuertes sogas en extremo apretadas que hacía que sus extremidades superiores quedaran de manera exagerada inamovibles detrás de su espalda y sus enormes senos quedaron estrangulados en la base por la misma soga.

— ¡Ayuda! —La Lucario es consumida por el miedo y solo quería salir corriendo de ese maldito lugar.

—Nadie vendrá a tu rescate —sentencia una Salazzle shiny de manera tajante.

La pokémon aura reconoce a la lagartoxica vario color al instante, es esa actriz porno que tanto seguía en el pasado; por lo que sabe exactamente lo que le espera y eso la hace entrar en pánico porque tener una idea de cómo la iban a torturar lo hacía aún más aterrador de lo que ya de por si era. En su antigua vida había contemplado con perversidad como maltrataban varias hembras en el pasado en muchas torturas sexuales aunado a intensos Gangbang que dejaban a las chicas literalmente noqueadas de intensos orgasmo en las más pervertidas y quebrando en llanto como en suplicas en otras hasta al punto de parecer violación: ¿era actuación verdad? María nunca se imaginó que algún día tendría soportar esta cruda experiencia en extremo traumática. Terror se queda corto con lo que siente en ese momento de angustia insoportable.

La tipo veneno-fuego tenía una máscara de cuero que le cubría todo el rostro con solo unos orificios para ver y respirar además de que en su cuello trae abrochado una especie de cinturón aunado a un montón de duras cintas de lares que atraviesan todo su cuerpo cubriendo su intimidad como una especie de tanga sube por su estómago y espalda hasta que se vuelven a unir en la parte superior en su cuello pero antes de llegar había unas bifurcaciones arriba y debajo de sus senos además de una cruz de cinta adhesiva que impedía la vista de sus pezones; provocando así que su público disfrutara de su exquisita figura como sus sensuales curvas pero sin mostrar de más ya que sus partes exógenas están bien cubiertas a duras penas. Trae un látigo entre sus manos y lo hace lucir golpeándolo contrala mesa asustando de esa forma a su víctima.

—Te lo ruego —empiezan a humedecerse sus ojos— no lo hagas… soy virgen —inician sus lágrimas a brotar— por favor no me violes… te lo suplico —sollozos.

—Qué linda mi reina —le acaricia la cabeza— pero eso se puede arreglar y no te preocupe por nada que soy una experta —le susurra al oído— además ¿sabías que si te dejas violar entonces ya no se consideraría violación? —Carcajadas.

De repente se inclina sobre su cabeza presionando así sus senos contra la cara de su víctima para después con su látigo golpear en reiteradas ocasiones los labios vaginales como el clítoris de su sometida provocando así los gritos ahogados debajo de sus tetas. Así se usan por unos minutos hasta que la proxeneta Salazzle se cansa de agredirla de esa forma retirando sus tetas del rostro de la Lucario, quien después de casi ser ahogada por el pecho de la sometidora, da un fuerte respiro además que se le ve su sello fruncido aunado a sus lágrimas provocadas por el dolor de ser golpeada en sus partes privadas.

— ¿Oigan jefa ya podemos violarla? —pregunta alguien oculto entre la sombra.

—¡Cállate pene con patas! Que me quiero divertir con la nueva un rato más —sentencia la lagartoxica.

En eso la tipo lucha-acero logra percatarse de tres enormes machos que la rodean con sus enormes miembros viriles dignos de su gigantesco tamaño mientras que la tipo veneno-fuego la coloca con su trasero alzado al aire para continuar con la tortura. A continuación la Salazzle proceden con agredir a su víctima con su látigo golpeando sus nalgas con el mencionado objeto mientras se burla de ella, da uno tras otro latigazo hasta dejar su asentaderas tan rojas cómo es posible provocando así el llanto a cantaros como los gritos desgarradores de la pobre Lucario que ya no podía soportar más y bien que sabe que solo es él inicio ya que los machos que están esperando la orden de su ama no están de adorno.

—Muy bien chicos pueden violar sin piedad a la nueva —sentencia la Salazzle shiny sin piedad colocando unas duras pinzas sobre los pezones de su víctima.

Beartic, Mudsdale y Scolipede quien son los encargados de profanar a las capturadas, la líder de la banda coloca la cámara en posición donde grababan en vivo toda la tortura que recibe la pokémon aura. En seguida el tipo bicho se coloca atrás de la Lucario para empezar a lamer sus nalgadas y vagina mientras que el tipo tierra coloca su pene a la vista de la pokémon aura quien se niega a introducírselo en la boca pero Salazzle por esa resistencia le da una fuerte cachetada para después amenazarla con una pistola.

—Pero es enorme… —La Lucario nunca se imaginó contemplar una verga de esas dimensiones.

—Mira reinita, aquí se hace lo que digo yo, y si quiero que le hagas sexo oral a este consolador orgánico lo vas a hacer sin protestar —le apunta a quemarropa— y hay de ti si te atreves a morderle el pene ¡¿quedo claro?!

—¡Si! —Esta que muerta de miedo por la amenaza.

—Cuando terminemos contigo seas una puta de primera tanto que dejarías corto a cualquier Ditto —vocifera la Salazzle shiny con una gran sonrisa.

De mala gana comienza a lamer cómo puede el enorme miembro del pokémon caballo tiro. Entonces siente como el Scolipede le introduce su lengua en su intimidad aunado al hecho de que el Beartic jalas las pinzas que tiene apretando con fuerza sus pezones. Después la Lucario abraza el enorme pene del tipo tierra intentando masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que el pokémon Glaciación aprieta con ganas sus tetas y Scolipede sumerge su rostro en su trasero siguiendo lamiendo con intensidad todo lo que puede.

Más tarde cambian de posición por lo que ahora la tipo lucha-acero tiene que introducir el pene del pokemon megacienpie mientras que el Mudsdale con su enorme glande masajea su intimidad y Beartic lo que hace es juntar los senos de la Lucario para frotar su pene contra el pecho de ella. Luego el caballo tiro introduce su gigantesco pene en la estrecha vagina de la víctima la cual grita de dolor ya que el miembro del gigantesco pokémon provoca un terrible ensanchamiento de su intimidad y hasta se logra apreciar a la vista que la enorme verga del tipo tierra estiro de sobremanera la piel de la tipo lucha-acero. El tipo bicho sigue embistiendo la boca de la Lucario.

Por último el Beartic penetra de forma anal a María mientras el enorme falo del caballo tiro lo hace con su vagina y la boca de la Lucario sigue siendo embestida por el pene del Scolipede, los tres machos penetran por varios minutos los tres agujeros de la pokémon aura hasta que llegan al orgasmo y todos eyaculan una enorme cantidad de semen. Por lo que la tipo lucha-acero se traga el esperma del tipo bicho, siente el semen dentro de su ano y es llenada hasta el punto que su estómago se expande un poco por la enorme cantidad del mencionado liquido viscoso hasta que no logra contenerse más y en cuento Mudsdale saca su verga una enorme cantidad de semen sale de la agrandada vagina de la Lucario al igual que de su ano y tose un poco debido a que se andaba atragantando por lo que le hizo el pokémon megacienpies.

—Dime ¿te gusto? —Pregunta la lagartoxica.

—¡¿Qué?! —María estaba asqueada y no podía más que sentir ese intenso dolor allá atrás.

—Dije ¿Qué si te gusto perra desgraciada? —Le vuelve amenazar con la pistola.

—Si... ¡me encanto, quiero más en mi sucia vagina se lo ruego! —El corazón de la Lucario latía a mil por hora por la amenaza de muerte.

—¡A si me gusta! —Guarda la pistola— vez, ya nos estamos entendiendo —apaga la cámara— vámonos chicos dejemos a la perra descansar antes de nuestra próxima sección.

María se queda amordazada cubierta de semen en esa oscura habitación.

Fin…

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro dia.


	7. Lucario(macho) X Eevee(hembra)

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: No me hago responsanble por posibles traumas o a lo mejor ustedes me trauman a mi :v total se que les vale verga pero de todos modos les recomiendo discrecíón...

* * *

Una Eevee shiny grita con fuerza, en el baño de los chicos de la escuela después de horas de clases, luego que su amante le termina de meter su enorme verga, con su debido condón, en su intimidad y con ímpetu comienza a darle fuertes embestida contra su trasero sujetando con fuerza sus caderas para tenerla mejor controlada. Apretando con energía la cintura de su sumisa el Lucario acelera su poderosa penetración con su miembro tan duro y firme como el acero que arremete con todo contra las paredes vaginales de la Eevee rozando varias de sus zonas sensibles además dar justo en su punto G en cada embestida.

— ¿Te gusta? —Hace una penetración profunda y ella da un fuerte gemido— ¡Maldita zorra de mierda! —Carcajadas— te encanta.

—Por favor… más… —La tipo normal apenas podía articular palabras de lo bien que se la está pasando— hazme tuya… por piedad… más fuerte…

—Con mucho gusto puta barata —golpea con su glande en reiteradas ocasiones su punto G— jajaja, cuando termine contigo no pensaras en nada más haya que en mi pene —al Lucario le excita humillarla— te he convertido en una adicta al sexo que a tu lado hasta un Ditto sería un santo —le da una nalgada.

—Si ¡soy una facilona! —Siente mucho placar al ser agredida verbalmente— vamos… ¡Sigue castigando mi sucia vagina!

—Pues es hora de subir al siguiente nivel —sentencia el pokémo aura con seguridad.

De repente el tipo lucha-acero levanta la tapa del escusado, agarrar de los cabellos la cabeza de la Eevee vario color para luego sumergir su rostro contra el agua del inodoro la cual estaba limpia pero aun así el asiento era usado con mucha frecuencia. Por órdenes del Lucario ella empieza a hacer gárgaras con el mencionado liquido el cual al escuchar ese sonido que producía el agua el pokémon aura se excita de sobremanera penetrando con más energía que nunca a su sumisa quien goza cada segundo que es embestida y obligada por su dominador a tener su cabeza metida dentro del toilette.

— ¿Cómo estas mi zorra favorita? —Pregunta el Lucario aun sujetando con firmeza la cabeza de la Eevee quien tenía el rostro empapado.

—Esto… muy… bien… —responde entre jadeos por ser penetrada con brutalidad a cada momento— gracias… por preguntar…

—Si lo que querido es no ahogarte —vuelve a sumergir su cara en el agua— ¿sabes lo problemático que sería si te perdiera? —Saca del WC a la tipo normal para luego volverla a sumergir— ¡lo disfrutas golfa de mierda!

— ¿Esa es toda tu creatividad? —Se ríe de él para hacerlo enojar y lo haga mejor— si sigues así de blando no vas a poder satisfacerme…

—Acabas de firmar tu perdición —pronuncia tajante el chico con mucha ira en su ser llegando a asustarla solo un poco.

En consecuencia el Lucario con ambas manos presiona la cabeza de su sumisa con toda su fuerza sumergiéndola casi por completo además que su rostro queda bien pegada contra la cerámica del escusado mientras él golpea sin compasión dentro de su intimidad justo en su parte más sensible en reiteradas ocasiones y con tal energía que la Eevee shiny ni siquiera tiene que esforzarse en no presentar resistencia de la fuerte sensación placentera que ocasiona que su mente quede pro completo en blanco y pasado el minuto el tipo lucha-acero la vuelve a sacar con la misma brusquedad que como la metió al agua.

—El agua está muy refrescante ¿quieres? —La pokémon evolución tiene la mirada perdida—

—A un no conoces lo trastornado que estoy —sentencia con una sonrisa en su cara.

La Eevee desde que iniciaron con esta sección de sexo que se estaba aguantando las ganas de ir al baño, por lo que su recto estaba lleno de su excremento y su esfuerzo por mantenerla dentro era otro factor que se sumaba a su extrema excitación además que en varias ocasiones es nalgueada con rudeza por su dominador y está ansiosa por más esperando con júbilo la próxima jugada de su macho; a ella le fascina toda esta experiencia tan fuerte a la que es sometida con tanta rudeza.

—Me sorprende que aun estés cuerda —le empieza a dar fuertes nalgada sabiendo que desde hace rato que le urgía evacuar

El Lucario vuelve a meter la cabeza de la pokémon evolución pero esta vez jala a la palanca ocasionando que toda el agua del inodoro se fuera hacia el drenaje con la cara de la tipo normal en primera fila, su cerebro en lo único que piensa en el próximo movimiento bizarro que se le ocurre para aplicarlas a su hembra sin detenerse en tontas cuestiones morales; a él le apasiona toda esta gala de aplicar sus más depravados fetiches sobre su delicada pareja de sexo que tenía bien escondido.

Acto seguido la Eevee vario color se mete agua en la boca para hacer gárgaras mientras es levantada del suelo y sujetada al tórax del pokémon aura al mismo tiempo que este la sigue penetrando, ambos se ven sus pervertidas miradas; él se excita al escuchar el sonido producido por el agua del escusado que tenía en la boca mientras ella admira esos ojos que irradiaban autoridad, confianza y seguridad en todo lo que se le ocurría. De repente la pokémon evolución se traga el agua de toilette ocasionando un goce tremendo en su pareja que su morbo correspondido no hace más que aumentar.

A continuación vuelve a meter la cabeza de su sumisa pero boca arriba para contemplar esas enfermas muecas de goce que ocasionaba sobre ella, el Lucario continua con sus brutales embestidas en ese aparato reproductor femenino y para su sorpresa la Eevee shiny se orina soltando aquel liquido amarillo a chorro mojando su estómago y cambiando la tonalidad del agua del WC al mencionado color. El pokémon aura está muy satisfecho por completar otra vez esas muecas faciales que hacia la Eevee, cuando su cerebro de tanta sobre estimulación gratificante que produce un orgasmo tan fuerte que te vuelve adicto a ello, tanto es así que su compañera sexual ya no puede vivir sin su buena dosis de acción con él.

—Aaaahh… que… rico… —ya no podía pensar bien.

—Jajaja, no me dijiste que también tenías ganas de hacer pipí…

—Popo… salir… —Tiene su lengua afuera la cual sabor a cada rato el agua amarillenta.

—Vaya, gracias por avisar… —de la una última nalgada.

Por lo tanto el tipo lucha-acero sienta a su satisfecha sumisa para que evacuara a gusto después de todo el tiempo que lo estuvo reteniendo pero aun así él la sigue penetrando como si nada pasara mientras ella terminaba de expulsa sus eses. Con una sonrisa en exceso pervertida coloca una última vez el rostro de la Eevee dentro del inodoro y como ella se deja ya que su mente sigue procesando su sobrecarga de estímulos sexuales, con su pene sin sacar de su vagina le empieza a limpiar el ano con el pétalo que había allí y cuando termina jala la palanca con la noqueada Eevee vario color aun con su rostro sumergido en esa asquerosa situación. Finalmente el Lucario termina dando un fuerte gemido por eyacular una buena cantidad de semen que apenas llena el condón por completo.

—Eso estuvo increíble —el pokémon aura termina derrotado en el piso del baño.

—… —la Eevee no responde y acaba a un lado del excusado con su mente en blanco total.

Ellos son: Andrés y Cindy. Quienes tienen diecisiete y catorce años de edad respectivamente, cumplían ya su tercer año siendo sexualmente activos desarrollando la mencionada actividad entre sí cuando se conocieron en el mismo grado escolar. Andrés es un chico muy atlético y siempre le presto más atención a su deporte que estudiar por lo que para su desgracia le costó repetir un año escolar mientras que Cindy por su parte es una nerd, la más destaca de toda la escuela y debido a ello aunado a un evento extraordinario fue que adelanto un grado escolar ocasionando que los dos fueran en el mismo salón a la edad de catorce y once años.

Ambos recordaban con nostalgia su primera vez, cuando Cindy tuvo que ir a la casa de Andrés debido a que tenían un trabajo escolar en parejas, ese día la Eevee entraba en su primer celo por lo que el olor de las feromonas lo percibe el tipo lucha bien lo logra resistir el no tener una erección y querer follarse a su compañera mientras que ella estaba súper enamorada de él aunado a su mala pasada hormonal... terminaron cogiendo el baño ya que desde siempre tuvieron esas manías locas: eran el uno para el otro.

El Riolu se sienta sobre la tapa del inodoro y bajarse los pantalones para que la pokémon evolución se pusiera a lamerle la verga por más de media hora ya que fue lo máximo que pudo soportar debido al cansancio, durante todo ese tiempo estuvo viendo con la ayuda del espejo la ropa interior de la tipo normal que traiga debajo de su falda escolar.

—Wow… ya me canse y aun la tienes parada —comenta con tristeza la Eevee

—Es que soy tipo lucha, debe ser por eso —responde este con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y te gusto? —Cindy pregunta con timidez.

—Se sintió raro —debido a que Andrés estaba muy ocupado entrenado nunca tuvo tiempo y ganas para masturbarse o explotar su sexualidad— pero… tus calzones se ven lindos —vocifera este aun con algo de inocencia.

— ¿en serio? —Esta se sonroja— si quieres puedes verlos más de cerca —coloca su trasero a la vista de Andrés por unos minutos para después levantarse la falda— ¿te gusta la vista? —mostrar esa parte le produce una sensación nueva y agradable.

—¡Siii! —Ver la ropa interior de su compañera le provoca mucho placer ya que nunca vio una revista erótica o exploro por internet un sitio para adulto— es hermoso —acerca su mirada a las vendrás que cubrían la intimidad de la Eevee quien expedían de allí unas feromonas que entizaban a Andrés— ¿Por qué tengo ganas de tocar estas partes ocultas? —El Riolu da un fuerte respiro inundando su nariz del exquisito aroma que emanaba de ella— ¿Me dejas ver lo que tienes?

—Claro —Cindy con su cara completamente roja se baja los calzones hasta dejar al descubierto su vulva— aquí esta lo que yo tengo aquí abajo.

—Es… Oro puro… —Andrés no podía dejar de ver la intimidad de su compañera y queda bien encantado— estoy… en la gloria…

—Jijiji, que lindo eres ¿no piensas lamerlo? —La pokémon evolución sin querer pregunta y recibe un su cerebro una descarga de nueva sensaciones agrádales.

—Bueno… —con nerviosismo saca su lengua para empezar a lamer los labios vaginales de la Eevee.

Así se está el Riolu lamiendo la intimidad de la tipo normal por toda una hora hasta que se harta de lamer.

—¿No eres muy pequeña para saber cosas de grande? —Andrés se atreve a preguntar

—Yo podría hacerte la pregunta de ¿apoco con esa edad aun conservas las inocencia? —Cindy responde con otra pregunta.

—Pues es que ser un buen atleta requiere mucha energía, tiempo libre y concentración —es la excusa que da el Riolu— ahora contesta tú.

—Bueno, pues desde muy pequeñita me enseñaron sobre sexualidad, claro uve que aprender por mi cuenta porque los adultos piensan que no puedo entender estos temas cuando se supone ¡que soy una genio! Nunca me creí esa locura de que los huevos son traídos por Swanna —se jacta la pokémon evolución con orgullo.

—¡¿O sea que no venimos de Kalos?! —Se sorprende el Riolu.

—Pues no tonto, ¿apoco aun crees esa tontería? —Le saca la lengua— además supongo que también crees que papa Delibird trae regalo en las fiestas de invierno.

—A… no… te equivocas —miente ya que el tipo lucha si lo seguía creyendo; se contiene las lágrimas— y a todo esto ¿Cómo se forman los bebes? —Trata de cambiar de tema.

—Pues… mañana te enseño —le giñe el ojo— ya me tengo que ir.

—De acuerdo… —se confunde por todas las indirecta que no logra percibir.

Semanas después. Luego de su típica rutina de contemplar su cuerpo en ropa interior por fin logran quedarse desnudos ante la vista del otro y no quedar muertos de miedos. Una vez que se quitaron toda la ropa la Eevee trae algo fundamental antes del siguiente paso: un condón.

—Toma —le coloca en su mano ese método anticonceptivo— ¿y esto para qué es?

—Es algo que todo el mundo recomienda que usemos pero nadie se molesta en mostrarlo en la práctica, es por eso que tuve que investigar pro mi cuenta por internet videos donde enseñan a usarlo… aunque aun no entiendo porque amarraban a las chicas y les daban nalgadas como si hubieran hecho una travesura —sin querer había visto videos muy fuertes de pornografía que traumarían a cualquiera— y ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido que la metan por donde nos sale popo ya que por allí es imposible que se produzca una fecundación y no necesario el uso del condón… —se queda sumergida en sus pensamiento.

—Hola… ¿Cindy estas allí? —Le mueve la mano frente de su rostro pero ella sigue sin reaccionar.

—¿Eeeh? —Regresa a la realidad— sí, claro, lo importante es que te pongas esta cosa en tu Onix.

—¿Y cómo se supone que se coloca esta cosa? —Observa con determinación el mentado objeto— ¿acaso existe algo para tu Cloyster?

—Sí, pero es más común la variante masculina del condón —se desespera por su inexperiencia— a ver… deja te lo pongo yo —le da una buenas lamidas a su pene para que se pusiera bien dura y procede con colocárselo como es debido.

—Eres muy buena en esto…

—Veo muchos videos sobre esto, creo que ya me volví una experta.

—Genial y ¿ahora, como se supone que me enseñaras a como se hacen los bebes? —Sigue muy confundido el Riolu.

—Pues bien… se supone que el condón evita que un líquido que sale de tu ónix entre en mi intimidad y esta acción provocaría una serie de reacciones química que ocasionaría el nacimiento de un bebe dentro de mí —es la respuesta que da la Eevee shiny.

—Entonces… ¿las chicas nos traen al mundo? —pregunta para confirmarlo.

—Básicamente sí, pero nadie me explica como exactamente como se produce un embarazó solo que hacer luego de que se produzca, no entiendo porque los adultos tiene tanto tabú de estos temas ¿pues qué tanto esconde? Si se supone que todos venimos de ese acto…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues sí, tú naciste porque tus padres tuvieron su noche de pasión y por no usar protección te tuvieron a ti.

— ¿o sea que si esa noche hubieran usado condón no me hubieran tenido?

—Si —le saca la lengua.

—Qué horror — se trauma— un momento… ¡¿y si fui no deseado?!

—Pues ya ni modo, tus padres ya te tuvieron pero nosotros podemos cuidarnos y traer huevos innecesarios al mundo que ya somos muchos.

— ¿cómo se supone que se tienen esas noches intimas? —Se cuestiona con la poca inocencia que aún le quedaba.

—Se supone que ambos tiene que estar de acuerdo… pero según lo que ve visto en esos extraños videos es que tienes que meter tu ónix dentro de mí.

—¿Y te lo puedo meter? —Pregunta con algo de intriga— digo para saber que se siente.

—Bueno… —se pone bien roja— yo también tengo duda de que se sentirá y eso… está bien, no creo que pase nada malo ya que tienes el condón puesto.

Así que Eevee se coloca en posición para recibir el pene cubierto por el condón del Riolu, así que Andrés se monta sobre su compañera para después poner en posición su miembro en consecuencia lo mete con mucho cuidado sintiendo por primera vez el interior de una chica pero esa nueva sensación es interrumpida por lo gritos de dolor por parte de la pokémon evolución y el tipo lucha se detiene.

—¿Cindy que ocurre? —Se preocupa el Riolu.

—¡Sácala! Duele y mucho —Grita con sus ojos lagrimosos.

—Lo siento —retira su pene de allí— no era mi intensión lastimarte.

—No entiende —se hace bolita— se suponía… que debía ser… placentero —solloza.

—¿Estas bien? —Andrés la abraza.

—¡No! —Corresponde el abrazo y se le salen las lágrimas— estoy muy confundida, se suponía que este momento debía ser bello… no doloroso ¡me engañaron!

—Pues… recuerda que somos inexperto —piensa rápido y trata de imaginarse que eso que falta para alcanzar el goce perfecto— a lo mejor hubo algo que hicimos mal… quizás se nos pasó por alto una cosa muy importante que ignoramos.

—Quizás tengas razón —se acurruca contra su cuerpo— sigue abrazándome que se siente bien —se sonroja.

—Claro.

Días más tarde Andrés con la misión de aprender todo sobre la sexualidad se lanza a la búsqueda de todo el contenido pornográfico que tiene a la vista y su primera víctima es su hermano mayor que era un adicto a las Sylveon y tenía su cuarto repleto de imágenes en pose sexy de la evolución de Eevee de tipo hada así que el menor aprovecha su ausencia para sacarle fotos a todas esas imágenes suculentas. Luego revisa todos los cajones que posee su hermano mayor tratando de encontrar revistas para adultos y las encuentra pero todos eran de un solo pokémon.

—Caray ¿Por qué mi hermano tiene una obsesión tremenda por las Sylveon? —Se lleva un par de revistas y escapa antes de que su hermano llegara a la casa— pero por ti Cindy, me volveré el experto en sexo que te hará sentir en las nubes.

Así es como comienza su travesía por consumir todo el material para adulto a su disposición. Ve todas las revistas fotográficas eróticas luego se pasa a leer historias eróticas, encuentra varios libros sobre el mencionado tema y ya con varios términos en mente se pasa al internet a investigar sobre artículos en línea sobre la sexualidad y todo sobre ella. Luego de semanas de intensa búsqueda y recopilación de datos logra armarse con un arsenal de información sublime sobre el sexo. Por lo que ahora sabe exactamente qué hacer tiene que hacer para volverse un maestro en la cama y de pura casualidad se encuentra con un nuevo sitio pornográfico donde la administradora es una Salazzle shiny siendo el primer video subido de ella mamándosela por quince minutos a un Mudsdale, Scolipele y Beartic.

—Creo que ya lo tengo —Responde el tipo lucha triunfante.

Luego de todo ese tiempo Andrés y Cindy se vuelven a ver para acordar volver a internarlo ahora que tienen las cosas más claras aunado el hecho de que en unas semanas seria el cumpleaños número quince del Riolu sería su regalo aunque Cindy ya se visualizaba que no sería una experiencia muy grata como la última vez. Andrés por su parte sabe que esta vez lo hará bien pero aun había algo que no entendía muy bien: los fetiches. Por lo que en una fiesta de su hermano mayor logra contemplar a otro Lucario en ese evento; se trataba de uno que respondía al apellido de Rodríguez y estaba dando un espectáculo ante todos los presentes de como excitar a una sexy Lopunny con solo besarla y lamer su cuello ante todo los presentes.

—Creo que necesito la ayuda de un experto y rápido que mi cumpleaños en casi dos semanas —así que se las ingenia para conversar con ese pokémon aura.

El tipo lucha-acero futuro autor de Soy un Lucario por pura casualidad se había quedado a comer en la casa de Lucas y pasado el mediodía toda la familia junto con el invitado que también era muy integrado van al supermercado a comprar víveres y en un momento a otro se quedan solos Andrés y Rodríguez a cargo de vigilar el carro lleno de comida.

—Hola Rodri ¿Cómo es que te conociste a mi hermano? —Pregunta el Lucario para romper el hielo.

—Es una historia larga —después un cuento largo del inicio de la amistad entre esos dos— y así es como conocí a mi bro…

—Que gran historia ¿y cómo te volviste tan experto en el sexo?

—A conque esas te traías, ¿también eres un pervertido como yo? —Hace una gran sonrisa en su rostro— siempre es grato encontrar gente como yo. Bueno si quieres yo te vuelvo un experto en eso…

—¿Eeeh? No, yo no soy pervertido… bueno solo con una chica —responde este.

— ¿Te clavas con solo una? Para gusto los colores, allá tú, pero bueno ¿Qué quieres aprender mijo?

Lucas por su parte estaba contemplando como un desquiciado a una Sylveon que pasaba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo.

—Te aseguro que conmigo te volverás el mejor —sentencia el de apellido Rodriguez.

—Excelente, una de mis dudas son los fetiches, me podrías explicar sobre ellos…

—De acuerdo… YO soy un experto en ellos porque me apasiona el morbo.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro dia.


	8. Ciudad Lucario parte A

En el palacio de gobierno: La alcaldesa Laura, una Lucario shiny, se preparaba para irse al congreso. Una limusina llegó a la entrada del mencionado lugar, del asiento donde se conducía, salió una Leavanny que le abriría las puertas del vehículo para que su jefa pudiera ingresar.

—Qué bonito está el día —comentó la pokémon aura.

—Si —Respondió la tipo bicho-planta— ¿lista para esta gran idea especial? —Encendió el automóvil lujoso para empezar a conducir.

—Estoy algo nerviosa, la oposición estuvo muy dura pero al final pudieron aflojar —dijo la gobernante— solo espero que la propuesta pueda proceder.

—Seguro que si patrona, de seguro que convenció a tres cuarto de los diputados y senadores —La Leavanny siguió conduciendo— además que tiene razón, esta ciudad está poblada mayoritariamente por Lucario.

—Exacto, pero ya vez como es la política —aseguró— aunque te afirmo que terminado el día esta comunidad se llamara: ciudad Lucario —sentenció la mandataria.

La pokémon cuidador continuó transportándola hasta llegar al congreso.

En una casa particular: Vivía solo un Lucario escritor novato, respondía al apellido Rodriguez, estudiaba la carrera de ingeniería Mecatrónica en la universidad Pocket Monster, en el campus de esa ciudad. Se despertó para luego volver a dormir, vio la hora del Smartphone sin importarle mucho; su inconsciente reacciona, recordarle que se le estaba haciendo tarde, debía asistir a su cita con la prestigiosa editorial de la zona.

—¡Maldita sea! —Volvió a presenciar el reloj— No puede ser, no puede ser —saltó de la cama para irse a cambiar de manera acelerada— ¡voy a llegar tarde, voy allegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde! —No dejó de repetirse lo mismo— ¡¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado?!

Escribió, semanas atrás, en su tiempo libre, un capítulo de su hipotético futuro libro: Ciudad Lucario. Una historia que trataba sobre un pokémon aura llamado Rodrigo que tenía aventuras sexuales en esta comunidad. A Rodríguez se le hizo tarde, por tanto metió turbo al asunto, mientras se preparaba para irse estuvo escuchando las noticias, de la reportera: una Lucario llamada Carlota.

—Buenos días tengan todos los televidentes —se vio en la pantalla a la presidente entrando al congreso— hoy al final del día descubriremos si cambiando el nombre de la ciudad —apago el televisor.

—Bien, ya todo está listo —sentenció el tipo lucha-acero— de acuerdo ¡Vámonos! —se salió pero volvió— carajos, se me estaba olvidando los papeles, ahora si ¡a darle! —se fue a conseguir un taxi.

Allí se localizó, enfrente del edificio de la editorial: treinta en romano. Nervioso, esa sería la primera que tendría que enfrentarse a un peso pesado del entretenimiento, armó valor para realizar su siguiente jugada, entró por esas puertas de vidrio transparente con la intensión de ir hacia la recepcionista: Una sexy Lopunny. El corazón le latió a mil por hora aunado a una respiración agitada, este fue su sueño desde que tenía memoria, no quiera echarlo a perder por lo que haría su mayor esfuerzo porque todo salera de maravilla. Subió por las escaleras a pasos temblorosos pero decididos hasta el cuarto piso, su rostro expresaba inseguridad y apretaba su portafolio por reflejo de su inquietud, durante esos minutos de estrés extremas, no pudo hacer más que visualizar su éxito en su mente a favor de fortalecer su firme decisión de seguir adelante en esta travesía.

Por fin llegó al mencionado nivel. Coraje debió conseguir de sobremanera, para poder articular las palabras que informarían de su previa reservación, por tanto la susodicha pokémon conejo, validó la cita después de revisar en su computadora; pidió al tipo lucha-acero se sentara, a causa del ocupado jefe de la compañía, aún faltaban unos minutos ante de su tiempo asignado. Las centenas de segundos restantes resultaron un total martirio para el joven Rodríguez, a merced de sus angustiosos pensamientos de pesimismo, deseó que el tiempo pasará de manera vertiginosa, un enorme esfuerzo se vio obligado a infringirse para mantener la calma: una falsa por cierto. Ubicado a unos metros de la puerta de su posible futuro patrón ¿Cómo podría estar tranquilo? De seguro lo arruinaría como siempre.

No pudo con su mar de inseguridades, se levantó de la silla en consecuencia a su falta de control, empezó a caminar, moviéndose de un lado a otro, era la única forma de descargar toda esa energía acumulada que no soportó el tener guardada; para su fortuna el lapso a esperar se concluyó y el dueño de la empresa se desocupó para atenderlo. Respiró profundo, decidido, ingresó al despacho del jefe con carpeta en manos, un lugar impresionante, en el fondo una hermosa vista a la ciudad, en medio se ubicaba ese burgués Sandslash, sentado enfrente de su escritorio y, a un lado lo tenía, su computadora de oficina. El tipo tierra influía respecto, aunado a su grandeza y seriedad, provocó en el Lucario una desagradable preocupación con base en su complejo de inferioridad; siguió adelante, a pesar de ello, porque ni sus peores temores le impedirían dar lo mejor de sí mismo ¡este es su gran sueño! No quería arruinarlo por nada del mundo.

—¿Y bien? —El Lucario tragó saliva— ¿Qué se le ofrece? —Preguntó el pokémon ratón.

—Bueno… yo. Vengo a —casi le da un ataque de nervios— Pedir trabajo como escritor de su empresa —hizo entrega de toda su documentación—estos son mis papeles, están todos en regla —mostro en engargolado con una portada siempre y el primer capítulo de su escrito— aquí esta una muestra del libro que quiero crear.

—Está bien veamos que tenemos por aquí —se puso a leer el primer capítulo— que caray —empezaba a negar con la cabeza— no, no, no —dijo en voz baja.

El Sandslash leyó todo el escrito en unos diez minutos, medito por dos minutos y formulo una dura crítica; en cambio, el Lucario durante todo ese tiempo, se sintió como un condenado a la silla eléctrica, anhelaba que le diera el visto bueno, en serio que dio todo de sí pero…

—Esto es basura —respondió tajante.

—¿Eeeh? —No lo podía creer ¿había insultado el trabajo que tanto esmero desempeño en realizar? Sintió su orgullo partirse en mil pedazo— ¿a qué se refiere?

—Pésima ortografía y gramática, no se le entiende nada, mala estructura —no escatimo en suavidad— portada robada de pokeogle imágenes, créeme que no es la primera vez que veo esa foto en una tapa, usas mucho el entonces y el sufijo mente, monotonía extrema al punto de aburrir además que la pareja de LucarioXBraixen ya está muy profanada, sin hablar que la selección de pokémon que pusiste para los principales es de puros conocidos o sobrevalorados, y no he hablado de los graves clichés que tiene tu porquería… —el sueño de la importante editorial continuo juzgando, el trabajo del novato que tenía, enfrente del pobre Lucario que estaba llorando por dentro.

Esta historia continuará…


	9. Ciudad Lucario parte B

Todo se mundo se desvaneció, trabajo en ese proyecto por más de un mes sin parar, sus ahorros se habían esfumado y no disponía de más dinero… ¡¿todo para qué?! El Lucario sintió una dura frustración, solo deseó lo mejor pero el destino le dio una fuerte cachetada; debía permanecer firme y no demostrar debilidad, así que espero a que ese magnate pokémon de negocios terminara de insultarlo.

─Estoy consciente que esto es mediocre, me imagino que eres un novato porque de lo contrario no me doy explicación ─hubo un silencio prolongado de cuarenta segundos─ pero te daré una oportunidad ─reconsidero.

─¿En serio? ─El tipo lucha-acero nunca se lo imagino ¡regreso la esperanza!

─Tiene suerte joven, tengo exceso de trabajo y escases de personal ─observó su computadora─ esta son mis condiciones, tienes un mes para traerme una obra completa, que sea a tu consideración la historia, pero te imploro que en las cuestiones de ortografía y gramática mejores de manera extraordinaria ¿entendiste?

─Claro ─el pokémon aura no sabía si estar feliz o triste ¡Tenia un mes para escribir un libro!─ no se arrepentirá señor─ hicieron un apretón de manos.

─Eso espero, lo estaré esperando aquí en un mes joven Rodríguez ─volvió a su equipo de cómputo.

Fue una victoria amarga para el Lucario ¿Cómo enfrentaría este problema? Debía estudiar, trabajar y escribir un libro ¡cómo llevar las tres cosas al mismo tiempo! Hizo cálculos y el horario simplemente no se le ajustó, necesitaría como mínimo treinta horas al día o más caso contrario a las veinticuatro horas que tiene en realidad: Estaba perdido.

Pero cuando ya se iba, contempló de reojos en la sala de espera: una hermosa Braixen. Cuando la vio sus ojos se le iluminaron, nunca pensó que algún día vería algo tan majestuoso; vestida de zapatillas, largos calcetines hasta la rodilla, falda, blusa y un suéter enrollado en su cintura. Al parecer era quien seguía para ingresar la oficina del jefe de tipo tierra. El Lucario decidió esperar a que la pokémon zorro se desocupará, sintió unas fuertes ganas de hablarle y conocerla.

Dicho y hecho, Rodríguez la esperó por toda una hora, mientras aprovecho para formular su nueva historia… ¿sobre qué escribiría? Quizás LucarioXBraixen… o LucarioXSylveon o LucarioXAbsol espera ¿porque en todas sus propuesta tenía que ser un Lucario? Siguió pensando, nomás no se pudo por ninguna pareja, hasta que se le ocurrió una genial idea: ¡todas a la vez! Claro, cada capítulo seria de una pareja diferentes y todas las historias estarían interconectadas ¡es perfecto! De repente, el tipo lucha-acero se dio cuenta que la Braixen ya se había desocupado.

─Entonces ¿tu trabajas aquí? ─Preguntó el pokémon aura.

─Si y no, como quien dice sigo "aprueba" pero creo que lo que buscan es no generar antigüedad con los trabajadores ─fue lo que respondió.

─Me lo imaginó, ¿Cuánto llevas así?

─Un año ─respondió para continuar hablando─ y no puedo creer que me sigan reduciendo el tiempo de escribir un libro completo, ¿puedes creer que tengo un mes para escribir un libro erótico? Que frustración.

─Espera, ¿también tienes un mes? ─Se sorprendió el Lucario─ pensé que ese trato solo era conmigo.

─Así es el jefe con todos, acostúmbrate novato, que acabas de ingresar al mundo distorsión ─sentenció la tipo fuego.

─Oye, como que te noto muy experta, considerando que eres pues… una Braixen ─el pokémon aura creyó que era menor de edad.

─Soy legal si es a lo que refieres ─lo miró de reojos─ ¿tú lo eres? Te notó muy infantil.

─Pues tengo veintidós años, ya hasta me sacaron los dientes del juicio y toda la cosa ─informó.

─Supongo que tú también escribirás historias eróticas ¿y hace cuando que estas en este rublo? ─la pokémon zorro levanto una ceja.

─Pues, desde hoy, tal parece que solo encontré trabajo en este sector ─recordó todas las veces que rechazaron sus libros en otras editoriales.

─Me lo imaginó, también fue mi caso, pero de todos modos no me quejo, me encanta escribir erotismo aunque lástima que la gente lo considere algo tabú y el hecho de que sea un Braixen tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos.

─Tengo la duda, ¿Qué no deberías ser una Delphox? ─Quería saber.

─Eres directo, me gusta… veras en mi adolescencia habíamos ido a un excursión para investigar rocas evolutivas entre las montañas, desgraciadamente tuve la mala suerte de localizar una piedra eterna y en ese tiempo pues las desconocía ─lo miro directo a los ojos─ ahora cuenta tu historia.

─En resumen, llegue a la ciudad hace un par de años, entre en una carrera universitaria, me fue mal, lo volví a intentar en otra carrera y parece que esta vez es la buena, y como me encanta escribir pues dije ¿porque no volverme escritor semi-profesional? Así fue como decidí escribir mi primera obra, soy un Lucario y una vez que la termine pues decidí lanzarme a alguna editorial que me pudiera dar trabajo ─lo contó lo más rápido que pudo.

─Que interesante… ¿es todo? ─Giró su rostro para otra dirección.

─¿Y cuántos libros has escrito?

─Unos tres, pero son bien pequeños, como solo dispongo de meses para escribir y pues tengo que terminar la carrera, no me ajusta el tiempo.

─Quizás sin trabajos juntos podamos escribir más rápido ─hizo una gran sonrisa.

─Tal vez, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá ─lo volvió a mirar.

Luego de unos minutos de conversación los dos pokémon terminan yendo a sus casas.

─Hasta que por fin se fueron este par de tortolos ─comentó fastidiada la Lopunny sin dejar de ver la pantalla en su oficina.

En la casa de Rodriguez, enfrente de unos departamentos en venta, el tipo lucha-acero rentaba uno de sus cuartos con el fin de obtener algo de dinero, ya que solo ocupó uno y tenía otro disponible…

─Por fin llegas ─vociferó el Zeraora sentado en el sofá. Ocupaba una de las tres habitaciones.

─¿Todavía sigues aquí? ¡Págame los ocho meses de renta! ─Se molestó por su presencia.

─Oblígame perro ─ respondió tajante.

Mientras tanto en el noticiero: Carlota se encontraba en la televisión transmitiendo desde el palacio de gobierno.

─Es oficinal, nuestro senadores y diputadoras han confirmado que nuestra ciudad tiene la mayor concentración de Lucario en todo el mundo, de hecho el cincuenta y uno por ciento de nuestros habitantes son Lucario, por lo que la alcaldesa esta mañana propuso que nuestra ciudad pasara a llamarse Ciudad Lucario y el congreso lo ha aprobado, ¡a partir de mañana nuestro poblado se llamara Ciudad Lucario!


	10. Lucario(macho) X Pikachu(hembra)

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

En el bachillerato Pocket Monters. Estudiaba en esa institución un Lucario que respondía al nombre de Macario, un chico de diecisiete años que aunque no era listo, de milagro, consiguió pasar de grado. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo enamorado de una pikachu; le encantaba vestirse con la línea de moda: coqueta. Eso lo volvía loco, admirar al amor de su vida en esos atuendos, lo sumergieron en sus imaginación por minutos, inclusive horas.

Soledad era el nombre de la pikachu, una chica que aunque no era de sacar la nota máxima, si se apreciaba que le echaba todos los kilos al estudio. Aunque tampoco era muy popular, si tenía un circulo mediano de amigas con las que siempre procuraba pasarla bien. Tenía un poco de sobrepeso pero apenas se le notaba. El vestido que solía vestir recientemente resultaba ser la ropa de Aristócrata, siempre que podía lo usaba aun teniendo toda la colección, todo su armario estaba a reventar de ellos.

A pesar de que le gustaba Macario, nunca se esforzó en hablarle, ya que era muy serio y tenía dificultades para socializar; aunque también este disponía de un carácter fuerte de valerle lo que los demás pensaran sobre él, eso último era lo que le llamaba la atención. Así estuvo un par de año esperándole que le hablara para conocerlo mejor, pero ese momento nunca llegó en el corto plazo sin embargo fue hasta el último grado; de forma casual resultaron ser pareja de equipo, en consecuencia el Lucario decidió que era el momento. Así fue que acordaron reunirse en la casa de Soledad.

─Pues llego la hora ─Marcario tocó la puerta─ espero que me habrá.

El joven Lucario, bajo un sol abrazador, estaba localizado en la colona de mayor prestigio de toda la ciudad, con casas grandes de alto valor al punto de parecer pequeñas mansiones que de hecho había una que otra por allí, vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla, camiseta color negro y una gorra.

De repente otro tipo lucha-acero de apellido Rodríguez estaba corriendo a toda velocidad por la misma banqueta, cargando un libro hasta que piso mal y terminó cayéndose cercas de donde estaba Macario, el cual no dudo en levantar el libro y no pudo evitar leer el título: Lemon pokémon. Entiendo la portada de un Lucario impactado y un gran +18 a un lado.

─Gracias muchacho ─volvió a sujetar su libro y se fue corriendo─ lo siento pero se me hace tarde.

─Descuide, no hay problema…

La pikachu abrió la puerta y el tipo lucha-acero pudo contemplar a su ser amado usando ese adorable y costoso vestido. Mientras la tipo eléctrico podia estar a solas en el chico que le gustaba, nunca entendió por qué pero por el momento había llegado.

─buenas tarde, compañero Macario, lo estaba esperando ─le dedico una sonrisa y lo hizo pasar.

─Tu casa es enorme ─Comentó el Lucario admirando todo a su alrededor─ hasta tienes alberca ─se acercó a verla más de cerca─ y es grande.

─Si gusta puedes nadar en ella, mis papas salieron a un reunión de trabajo, así que estamos completamente solos ─le gruñó un ojo.

─De acuerdo ─se quitó la playera sin dudarlo, dejando sus tonificados pectorales al descubierto─ un momento, ¿pero que no vinimos a hacer el proyecto juntos?

─No te preocupes, ya casi lo termino, tú eres mi invitado y quiero tratarte bien ─así que con sus manitas se sujetó el vestido e hizo una reverencia─ relájate… ─mira detalladamente el torso del Lucario por unos segundos─ Interesantes, tienes cuadros…

─Está bien ─Macario decidió no sumar mayor importancia a eso─ si, es que me encanta ir disciplinadamente todos los días al gimnasio que tengo cercas de la casa, además que cuido mucho mi alimentación y… ─se sonrojó al percatarse de que estaba bajo la mirada analítica de ella─ si, y, también me apasionan las peleas pokémon.

─Que bien ─le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Después la Pikachu se puso a terminar con el trabajo, mientras admirada sonrojada de vez en cuando al Lucario que nadaba en ropa interior en la alberca de su casa sin que se percatara de ese hecho. Luego de que terminó con la tarea la tipo eléctrico hizo la señal a su invitado de que había finalizado. Así que el pokémon aura salió de la alberca luego de nadar por un poco más de una hora y acompaño a la pikáchu hasta su habitación.

─¿Así que este es tu cuarto? Es grandioso ─admiró el Lucario─ y ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?

─Pues no sé, tu dime ¿Por qué me seguiste? ─Se ruborizó esperando una respuesta.

─Este… ─Macario no era de rodeo por lo que decidió ir al grano─ Soledad, quiero conocerte y por eso quiero invitarte a una cita.

─De acuerdo, pero hay algo que quiero que sepas ─abrió su armario─ mira, son todos los vestidos que uso.

─Que interesante ─observó en el suelo del ropero varios dildos─ ¿pero qué Giratina?

─Es mi secreto, soy una pervertida sin remedio y eres el primero que lo supo ─lo miró a los ojos─ vamos, sé que anhelas cogerme, acéptalo.

─Eh… ─El Lucario se sorprendió de lo directa que fue pero reaccionó rápido─ si, tienes razón, te estaría engañando si te dijera que esa no es una de las razones por las que quería volverme tu pareja ─Giratina señorita; fue lo que pensó─ ¿estas segura de esto?

─Tranquilo, si quieres hacer esas cosas cursi que hacen los novios, las hacemos ─se bajó los calzones─ es solo que, me pongo muy caliente y como podrás imaginarte… te quiero como mi pareja ─se levantó su vestido dejando ver su intimidad─ espero que no pienses mal de mí, es solo que te deseo y no puedo esperarme más ─lo observo con la mirada más pervertida que pudo.

─¿Estás hablando en serio? ─Macario en verdad que no se podía creer que la pokèmon de sus sueños lo invitara a hacer eso.

─Claro tontito, ya me canse de meterme pedazos de plástico por mi intimidad y pues solo quiero hacerlo contigo ─dejo su trasero al descubierto y lo meneo─ ahora, te quiero sentir dentro de mí.

Macario al contemplar el trasero de su pikachu amada se éxito al toque, admiró con júbilo su entrada haciéndose agua la boca, además admiro detalladamente sus senos que no eran muy grandes tampoco resultaban exactamente ser lo contrario. El Lucario no pudo aguantar más y como los polos opuestos de imanes: quedaron bien pegados. El pokèmon aura lamio la vulva de la pikachu en varias ocasiones mientras jugueteaba con su clítoris al tocarlo delicadamente con sus dedos, después introdujo su lengua para empezar a la lengüetear en las paredes vaginales de la tipo eléctrico; La pikachu se sintió de maravilla, estaba siendo sumergido por el placer de ser estimulada en sus zonas erógena; su intimidad empezó a lubricarse de manera natural para lo que se avecinaba.

Luego de varios minutos de lengüetazos, el Lucario introdujo su dedo por allí hasta encontrar el punto G y empezó a estimularlo al mismo tiempo se fue directo a besar los labios de la chica que le gustaba. Enseguida Macario introdujo su lengua en la boca de la Pikachu para después empezar a frotar sus lenguas; provocando que ella se sonrojara y su rostro expresaba felicidad extrema al ser tocada por unos dedos ajenas. El Lucario no pudo aguantar e introdujo de golpe su pene dentro de la Pikachu que también lo deseaba dentro de sí, el pene entró fácilmente por lo que el pokèmon aura no tardo en empezar a darle de duras embestida contra el trasero de la pokémon ratón.

La tipo eléctrico en verdad que lo gozaba, tener un pene real, en verdad que no era lo mismo a meterse un dildo, empezó a apretar su intimidad con fuerza ocasionando un mayor deleite para Macario que le fascino penetrar a la chica de su sueños en reiteradas ocasione. El Lucario continúo follando con fervor, rozando fuertemente su punto G todo lo que pudo, a su pareja que traía puesta su vestido Aristócrata. De repente el tipo lucha-acero también de continuar con lo anterior empezó a besar el cuello de la pikachu y a seguir estimulando además su clítoris.

Más tarde ambos terminaron corriéndose muy cercas uno del otro, pero los dos satisfechos acabaron recostado en la cama, Soledad tenía su cabeza arriba del brazo izquierdo de Macario y abrazando el musculo tórax de su novio.

─Te amo.

─Yo también te amo.

Se dieron otro beso francés, lamiéndose sus lenguas hasta el cansancio, disfrutando del sabor del otro por un largo tiempo.

* * *

Nota del autor: No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda :3 perdón por la eterna ausencia ;-;

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro día :v


	11. Decidueye(macho) X Lycanroc(hembra)

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Este capitulo esta bien subido de tono (más del normal, supongo, XD) Así que les recomiendo discreción y recomendarles que no me hago responsable de posibles traumas :v

* * *

Beartic, Mudsdale y Scolipede estaba jugando pokér cuando de repente.

─Tengo full de 7, Dittos ─informó el tipo hielo─ ¿Qué tienen ustedes?

─Solo tengo dos pares ─se quejó el tipo tierra─ caramba.

─Pues yo tengo póker de 3 ─afirmó el tipo bicho-veneno─ creo que gane.

Luego de los reclamos y aceptación a regañadientes de los perdedores, llegó Salazzle vistiendo su lencería favorita sumada a su fina bata que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. La tipo veneno-fuego se subió a la mesa y pose de manera sensual.

─Hola chicos ¿Qué están haciendo? ─Preguntó de una forma muy coqueta.

─Nada ─respondió el pokémon glaciación.

─Perdiendo en póker.

─Volviéndome rico.

─Bueno dildo orgánicos, ¿están listo para secuestrar a una Cinccino? ─comentó la lagartoxica con emoción.

─Pero la única que conocemos, es la hija de un magnate pokémon de negocios ─megacienpies

─Eso será problemático ─caballo tiro─ debemos tener en cuenta que siempre está rodeada por una escolta que la sigue a todos lados.

─Y por eso recibiremos ayuda, ya contrate a un sicario ─Salazzle se sentó en la mesa y cruzo sus piernas─ saluden a Franco el Decidueye.

De repente entro a la habitación el susodicho personaje, se trataba de John el asesino de tipo planta-fantasma. Se ganaba la vida como asesino profesional y tenía a su disposición bastantes sumas de dinero. Era callado.

─¿Él habla? ─Cuestiono el Beartic.

─No tengo ni remota idea ─

─¿Por qué no habla? ─Preguntó el Scolipede─ Me incomoda…

Enseguida el Decidueye los mira fijamente a los tres grandes pokémon con determinación y entrecerrando los ojos.

─Este sujeto parece que sabe lo que hace ─dedujo Mudsdale.

─Solo hay una forma de saber ─le empezó a menear el trasero─ Oye Decidueye callado, si hablamos te dejare cogerme ─la lagartoxica abrió su vulva─ ¿Qué dices?

Acto seguido John sacó un cuchillo e hizo un pequeño corte en su dedo del cual broto un poco de sangre y este no dudo en lo más mínimo en lamer dicha zona.

─Este sujeto me da miedo ─comento el tipo bicho-veneno.

─Creo que su estilo es ultra sádico ─informó el caballo tiro.

─Bien ─dejó de tener al descubierto su intimidad─ parece que no lo puedo satisfacer, así que ¿Qué dicen, le ofrecemos a la Lycanroc diurna?

─Claro.

─Por mi está bien

─De acuerdo.

Continuación el pokémon pluma fecha entró a la habitación en la que se encontraba la susodicha víctima acostada en el piso de tierra; la cual había estado encerrada en ese espacio por tres días nada más que con vasos con semen para alimentarse.

─¡¿Quién eres tú?! ─Se aterró la secuestrada tipo roca─ ¿vienes a alimentarme? por favor déjenme ir ─logró apreciar que traía un cuchillo─ ¡no, por favor no quiero morir!

De repente el Decidueye le proporciono una fuerte cachetada a la tipo roca, para después amarrar sus extremidades con fuerza y aunque puso resistencia, el tipo planta-fantasmas la pudo dominar con facilidad… aunque tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones. Luego el sociópata estuvo contemplado por varios minutos a su víctima, parado allí como estatua admirando a la Lycanroc amordazada que de vez en cuando se movía por lo incomoda que estaba. Sorpresivamente este arrojo el cuchillo que tenía entre los dedos y termino cayendo a milímetro de su clítoris; el pene del John empezó a ponerse erecto.

─¡Estas enfermo! ─Le gritó.

El pluma fecha se abalanzo sobre la pokémon lobo empezando a violar su intimidad con salvajismo mientras recogió su cuchillo y empezó a rozarlo en reiteradas ocasiones por el clítoris y los pezones de la tipo roca, causando una fuerte irritación por esa zonas, que estuvo gritando sin parar durante todo el proceso.

─¡Maldito hijo de Giratina! Púdrete en el mundo distorsión! ─lagrimas protaron sin control de sus ojos─ ¡Aaaaaah!

Los gritó que emanan del hocico de su victiman eran música para su oídos, a tal punto que el Decidueye se excitaba más escuchando los alaridos de la Lycanroc que del hecho de que tenía su miembro dentro de ella.

─¡Ya basta, por favor! ─La loba sintió un objeto frio y afilado en su cuello─ ¡No, no lo hagas por favor!

John se divirtió mucho pero lo que más le encantaba era penetrar cadáveres ya que también era necrófilo. Mientras Salazzle y su banda seguían jugando pokér para pasar el rato escucharon un fuerte gritó pro parte de la Lycanroc pero este último fue mucho más potente que la mayoría y después de ese último alarido se escuchó un silencio atroz a excepción del sonido producido por el Decidueye. Más tarde este salió del cuarto que pertenecería a la pokémon lobo. John había salido de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que Beartic se asomó a dicho espacio para confirmar lo que suponían.

─Jefa, el tipo loco asesino a Lycanroc ─informó el pokémon glaciación.

─Bueno, no importa, ya nos conseguiremos otra puta ─ni se preocupó la tipo veneno-fuego.

─Oye Franco, ¿la seguiste penetrando luego de asesinarla? ─Se atrevió a preguntar el pokémon megacienpies; recibió un giño en el ojo por parte del Decidueye─ ¡¿Qué carajos?! ─Le dieron unos terribles escalofríos.

─Jefa ¿ya podemos proceder a cumplir con el plan? Se no escapa el tiempo ─se quejó el tipo tierra.

─Está bien, solo hay que deshacernos del cuerpo y proseguimos con lo demás ─La lagartoxica iba a ir por el ácido pero el tipo planta-fantasma ya se estaba llevando el cadáver hacia la cocina─ bueno, por lo menos es educado limpiando sus desastres.

─ ¿También es caníbal? ─Se sorprendió el tipo hielo.

─¡¿Que?! ─El Scolipede le dieron ganas de vomitar.

─Oye jefa, ¿de donde dices que conseguiste este tipo? ─Cuestionó el pokémon Glaciación.

─Por Internet ─respondió rápido Salazzle─ específicamente, de ese sitio raro en la deep web.

Al día siguiente los secuestradores prosiguieron con su plan de llevarse a la codiciada Cinccino. La tipo normal acababa de terminar sus clases de baile por lo que estaba a punto de subirse a la limusina cuando de repente: el conductor muere de un disparo en la cabeza. Antes de que el otro guardaespaldas pudiera hacer algo muere de un disparo en el pecho; se trataba de John que había disparado dos veces su rifle de francotirador. Rápidamente el tercer y último guardaespaldas se llevó a su protegida adentro del edificio donde se llevaban a cabo las clases de baile. El Decidueye voló veloz hasta la entrada del mencionado establecimiento e ingreso con tranquilidad, se podía apreciar que en la punta de sus alas traía cuchillas bien afiladas.

El pluma fecha se movió por la recepción buscando a su víctima sin ninguna preocupación. De manera inesperada recibió un poderoso golpe de una de las colmas de cemento que cargaba Conkeldurr, el tipo planta-fantasma algo aturdido por el golpe no desentona y lanzó un Energibola el cual fue destruido por un poderoso puño drenaje por parte del tipo lucha. De repente ambos oponentes chocaron Puntada sombría y Puño hielo respectivamente en donde el ganador del encuentro fue el pokémon musculoso que conecto el disminuido golpe de tipo hielo en el estómago de su adversario, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo debido al dolor ejercido por ese movimiento súper eficaz sobre él. Conkeldurr estaba a punto de fulminarlo con otro ataque de tipo hielo pero, Decidueye solo estaba fingiendo que le afectaba el dolor para engañar a su adversario logrando el objetivo de que bajara la guardia. El pluma fecha dio un gran salto esquivando a la perfección la agresión de parte de su contrario el cual no se imaginó ese movimiento de parte de su contrincante, el tipo planta-fantasma cayo detrás de su enemigo y de un rápido movimiento le corto la yugular desde su espalda. Luego de eso, empezó a brotar sangre del cuello del pokémon musculo que al poco tiempo cayó inconsciente al suelo y John solo tuvo que alejarse para observar desde una distancia segura a su víctima perder la vida: disfruto cada segundo viendo la escena.

Más tarde, Decidueye se lelvo a la fuerza a Cinccino hasta la calle donde loe estaban esperando una gran furgoneta con Salazzle, Beartic, Scolipede y Mudsdale adentro para darse a la fuga. Un Lucario de apellido Rodriguez se encontraba eufórico cruzando la calle, con un ramo de rosas para llevar a Braixen, pero al contemplar la escena doblo en la esquina para esquivar la escena del crimen y siguió con su feliz caminar aunque tardara más en llegar a casa.

En la furgoneta. Beartic conducía y Mudsdale escucha música con sus auriculares para relajarse, Salazzle analizaba la mercancía, Cinccino estaba que se moría de miedo y Scolipede estaba sentado incomodo al lado del Decidueye que tenía su inamovible cara seria de poco amigos.

─Debo reconocer que como asesino eres bueno ─el megacienpies buscaba caerle bien al sociópata; tenía la idea de que nunca le haría daño a un supuesto amigo.

Franco solo se cruzó de alas antes de hacer el gesto de limpiarse el hombro; se le formo una ligera sonrisa.

─¿Y alguna vez has causado una masacre en alguna universidad? ─Cuestionó con mucha curiosidad y tipo bicho-veneno con mucha intriga.

John solo volteo para mirarlo con su sádico rostro, aterrando a Scolipede…

* * *

Nota del autor: Espero que sigan bien :D y nos leemos otro día...


	12. Samurott(macho) X Primarina(hembra)

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

En una playa paradisiaca, a mitad de la bahía, bien entrada la tarde, Un Lucario de apellido Rodriguez y una Braixen se ubicaban arriba de un bote, pescando y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

─Este lugar es hermoso… sí que merecíamos un descanso ─Comentó la tipo fuego.

─Exacto, ya era otra de descansar de nuestro jefe negrero ─afirmo el pokémon aura.

De repente la pareja pokémon empezó a reírse sin parar por un buen rato.

─Creo que tienes razón, nos sobreexplota mucho ─comentó la pokémon zorro entre un tono burlesco y serio.

─Si, verdad, pero por lo menos no es un proxeneta ─se jactó el tipo lucha-acero cruzándose de brazo─ ¿te lo imaginas en ese negocio?

─Sería el colmo. Aunque viéndolo de desde cierta perspectiva, nos obliga a sacar historias lemon a tiempo, ¿seguro que eso no es algo parecido? ─se quedó pensativa.

─Quizás, pero más bien es molesto, aunque debo admitir que la paga es decente… a secas ─la miro directamente a los ojos─ pero, estoy agradecido por haber conseguido el trabajo, ya que también te obtuve a ti.

─Yo también te quiero mucho ─se regresó la mirada más pervertida que pudo hacer─ eres increíblemente irresistible para mí.

Luego de eso, cruzaron miradas por una decena de segundos más, imaginándose lo que estaba pensando el otro hasta que sin previo aviso la pareja término abrazándose con fuerza para después darse de profundo beso y caer al piso de madera del bote. Se estuvieron besando por un buen rato al mismo tiempo que sentían el cuerpo del otro.

En pleno mar, temprano en la mañana, no muy lejos de allí: Se localizaba un Samurott y una Primarina nadando a la par del otro, moviéndose de forma armoniosa equivalente a lo que podría decirse que era un baile debajo del mar. Estaban allí de luna de miel, querían pasar una velada inolvidable y ya se habían divertido mucho esos últimos días siendo turistas en ese sitio, ahora lo que querían era acción al aire libre, yéndose a una poco transitada de la había; terminaron su búsqueda del lugar perfecto detrás de una pequeña montaña de rocas que se elevaba unos metros arriba del nivel del mar, a un par de kilómetros de la costa.

─Mira amor, este lugar es perfecto ─comentó el tipo agua.

─Si amor, parece solitario, hagámoslo ─agregó la tipo agua-hada.

En consecuencia ambos tipos iniciaron con su ritual de apareamiento, les encantaba hacerlo al aire libre, esa emocionante sensación de exhibicionismo les excitaba de una manera que nunca alcanzarían están encerrados en un cuarto de hotel como cualquier pareja normal. Sentían una exquisita descarga de adrenalina combinaba con la intriga de ser descubierto en pleno acto; de hecho, para su desgracia, esta vez tuvieron la desgracia de ser visto por invitado indeseado.

Un Crawdount curioso que se localizaba por esa zona investigando de manera solitaria a la búsqueda de algún tesoro perdido, quería plata pero término encontrando oro y no me refiero al metal… El tipo agua-siniestro llegó justo cuando acaban de iniciar la pareja de tipo agua. El pokémon Granura pervertido, se fue a esconder para no ser localizado y mirar a los tortolos en plena acción, acababa de evolucionar por lo que era muy joven y era la primera vez que veía el acto sexual en todo su esplendor; debido a que nunca tuvo acceso al mencionado material porque sus padres eran algo faltos de dinero para conseguir internet y apenas era mayor edad… Se quedó anonadado y sus ojos se clavaron durante todo el encuentro de la feliz pareja, en pleno apogeo del espectáculo, Crawdount quedo bien excitado al punto que tuvo una gran erección.

Mientras tanto con la pareja de tipo agua, Se besaban bajo el agua estando Primarina al lado de la pared de piedra y Samurott estaba arriba de ella. Estuvieron besándose por un buen rato, que el punto en el que llego su colado espectador. Los tortolos tenían sus cuerpos bien pegados y habían iniciado con un beso francés; introduciéndose sus lenguas en sus bocas para saborear el paladar del otro, estuvieron así hasta el hartazgo. Luego se miraron pervertidamente hasta tener bien graba en su mente el rostro de su pareja, enseguida Samurott rozó su miembro sobre la intimidad de su esposa, terminando con su pene bien erecto y la tipo agua-hada bien excitada.

─Llegó la hora querida ─comentó el pokémon majestuoso con mucha alegría.

─¿Qué esperas? ─Hizo una gran sonrisa─ hagámoslo ─respondió tajante.

De repente iniciaron el acto sexual, el macho introdujo su órgano viril en el aparato reproductivo de la hembra, comenzando despacio, con delicadeza para ir aumentando gradualmente la velocidad hasta no poder más. Crawdount que se ubicaba detrás de una roca, se hallaba a unos pocos metros de la feliz pareja, en una forma que su vista podía contemplar explícitamente los genitales de la pareja de tipo agua; observo como el Samurott embestía con su pene la vulva de la Primerina que sentía su vagina siendo golpeada por el miembro de su marido. Lo que había iniciado con penetraciones lentas ahora eran salvajes embestidas dan fuerte que provocaron que Primarina gimiera como nunca antes había hecho en la vida, Samurott estaba tan excitado por escuchar los gritos de placer de su esposa que aumentaba sin querer más sus movimientos tan fuertes y profundos como pudo; eran música para sus oídos.

─Amor, creo que no aguanto más… ─Informó el pokémon majestuoso que fruncía el ceño por el intenso placer y trabajo que estaba haciendo por postergar el orgasmo lo más que pudiera.

─Está bien… córrete dentro sin miedo ─aceptó la pokémon solista─ seremos los mejores padres del mundo.

─Si, aquí voy ─terminó eyaculando una gran cantidad de semen en su vagina─ aaah! ─dio una última embestida que rozo con fuerza su punto más sensible.

─Aaaaaah! ─la tipo agua-hada con esa última penetración y el tener el néctar su marido dentro suyo; fulminaron con ella.

Al terminarse el espectáculo Crawdount quedo con un monto de sentimientos encontrados, se sentía de maravilla por haber visto ese acto tan hermoso pero al a vez se sintió terrible y extremadamente celoso por estar tan solo y no disfrutar con nadie esas sensaciones tan placenteras… simplemente el tipo agua-siniestro se retiró sin más nada que hacer, tratando de no ser descubierto por la pareja de tipo agua; sintiéndose solo y con un horrible vacío por dentro, le dio una severa crisis existencial.

Luego de una larga tarde, el sol estaba a punto de meterse en el horizonte por lo que ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde. En consecuencia la pareja conformada por Lucario y Braixen se fueron de regreso a la playa pero en el trayecto a pasaron por una pequeña zona rodeada por paredes gigantes de piedra; era una parte de la playa solo accesible por mar y estaba algo escondida del resto de la misma.

─O mira Rodri ─comentó la tipo fuego al ver a lo lejos─ una linda pareja están usando esa parte de la playa para tener una cita romántica ─fue lo que dijo con una gran sonrisa.

─A ver ─sacó unos binoculares que traía─ oh vaya, creo que más bien están teniendo un sexo ─informó con asombro.

─¡Que! ─Le quitó los Binoculares y lo empujó con sus caderas─ ¡Déjame ver! ─Miró a la pareja de tipo agua en planea acción─ ¡Si es cierto, awww que hermoso! Y deliciosos ─se sonrojó bastante─ hay que hacerlo.

─Pero estamos en medio de la había ─ese comentario dejó inquietado al tipo lucha-acero‼6 nos pueden ver.

─Eso es lo excitante del exhibicionismo ─respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

─Vamos al hotel y nos filmamos teniendo sexo ─trató de negociar el preocupado pokémon aura.

─No, ¿así que chiste? ─La Braixen se lanzó sobre su pareja para tener relaciones sexuales en el bote.

Al medio día. La pareja de tipo agua habían regresado al hotel para comer un poco y descansar, pero el anterior encuentro no les fue suficiente por lo que decidieron volver a hacer el amor pero ahora lo harían en la arena y ya habían localizado ese lugar secreto donde podrían hacerlo sin ser tan evidentes.

Llegaron a la susodicha zona para acto seguido iniciar otra vez con el acto sexual, Primero Primarina lamio el pene de su marido, ayudándose tambien de sus grandes senos que los froto con fuerza, por uno minutos; después fue el Samurott quien lamió le clítoris y la vulva de su mujer; luego realizaron un sesenta y nueve aplicándole sexo oral a su pareja; arriba de la arena que les excitaba sentirla en su piel mientras lo haciendo juntos. Más tarde Primarina se montó en el pene del Samurott quien sintió todo el peso de la pokémon solista, ya que en la anterior vez estaban bajo el agua, cosa que le fascino el sentir su miembro ser apretado con mucha fuerza. La tipo agua-hada empezó a dar saltitos sobre su macho, en medio de la playa; en ese momento los empezaron a observar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Finalmente el Samurott llegó al orgasmo y se terminó corriendo nuevamente dentro de la Primarina.

* * *

Nota del autor: Típico de mi, un día escribo lemon hardcore ultra fuerte :v y al otro escribo lemon romantico ._.

piyapat22539: De nada :D

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos cuando se pueda...


	13. Ditto(macho) X Espeon(hembra)

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Un Lucario de apellido Rodriguez estaba enfrente de la computadora, con una pagina en blanco en la pantalla, deseoso por escribir, pero nomas no se le ocurría nada... hasta que de repente le entró la inspiración de escribir un capitulo Lemon de la Espeon humanofilica.

─Pues ni modo, mi maldita inspiración es lo único que me da ─se resignó a escribir eso─ ni modo, si la vida te da limones, escribe lemon, XD.

* * *

Espeon desde que era una pequeña Eevee que estaba profundamente enamorada de su entrenador: Chris, todo un encanto para ella. Todo iba bien, era su pokémon preferido y le dedicaba toda su atención, pero recientemente se había conseguido un Ditto que el punto donde todo cambio. De repente la tipo psíquico se sintió desplazada, no entendía porque el entrenador que tanto amaba la había dejado de lado… odiaba que ese inoportunito pokémon transformación se allá metido en sus vidas. Le hervía la sangre tener que compartir a su Chris y más aún si provocaba que ni siquiera él tuviera tiempo para consentirla y mimarla como siempre lo hacía.

Un día Espeon explotó de celos y fue a encarar a ese Ditto. Nadie se encontraba en casa, ya que Chris y su abuela habían salido por un par de horas a unos mandados que tenían pendientes.

─Hola Ditto ─usaba su táctica de ser amiga para que bajara la guardia y poder atacar.

─Hola Espeon ─Ditto ya estaba enterado de sus artimañas debido a que Weavile le aviso─ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

─No, nada, solo quería pasar a saludar ─se esforzaba demasiado por aguantar su furia.

─Que bien, espero que no te moleste pero Chris y yo pasamos un buen rato caminando en el parque tomados de la mano… comiendo helados juntos ─la miro directo a los ojos─ y besándonos muy apasionadamente. Y sabes cómo esas parejas cursi de las novelas ─en verdad que Ditto se divertía haciendo enojar.

─¡Que! ─Por un segundo le gano la ira─ mentira, eso no es cierto.

─Verdad que te engañe, solamente somos mejores amigos ─le respondió con malicia─ hasta me permitió estar todo un día con él, por cierto, lo del helado no era broma ─se burló de ella.

─Pero que osado ─volteo con descaro para otro lado luego de ser insultada─ suerte con él ─quedo tan ofendida que de plano quería deshacerse de esa cosa horrorosa.

─Sabes Espeon, a mí no me gusta irnos con rodeo ─estiro su cuerpo, cortándole el paso─ sé que te gusta Chris.

─No es cierto ─se sonrojo─ ¿Qué sabría de sentimientos una masa rosada amorfa?

─Mucho ─se transformó en su entrenador─ ¿Por qué no terminamos con esto de una buena vez? La frase, eres un hijo de Ditto, no nos dicen por nada…

─¿Qué estas insinuando? ─Espeon se sorprendió de ver un bulto en su entrepierna─ maldito, que gran ofensa, ¿Cómo te atreves en transformarte en él?

─Oh vamos, sé que quieres hacerlo tanto como yo ─desde que la vio por primera vez que quería preñarla.

─¡Ingrato! Jamás lo haría contigo y menos transformado en mi Chris ─La tipo psíquico en verdad que necesitaba mucha fuerza de voluntad para resistir la tentación.

─Es una lástima ─se bajó los calzones─ que esta gran erección se desperdiciara…

─¡Eeeeh! ─La pokémon sol no podía creer lo grande que era esa cosa─ genial… digo, ¡no! ─no podía despegar sus ojos─ me niego a esta humillación ─aunque ese gran pene le había levantado el libido en secreto.

─Por favor, soy tu Chris ─la miró con una mirada lujuriosa.

─¡Tú eres un grandísimo Ditto! ─Le gritó con enojo total.

─Sabes, lo admito, en verdad me gustas, pero he de admitir que eres insoportable ─la observo con desprecio─ quería conquistarte, hasta me transforme en tu Chris, reconozco que llegue a mi límite, por eso voy a ser directo: te voy a violar ─se acercó a ella.

─No te atreverías ─La pokémon sol se puso en posición de pelea.

─Solo observa.

De repente Espeon arrojo un poderoso Psicocorte sobre el pokémon transformación, quien aguanto el golpe y cayó sobre la tipo psíquico; recurrió a su gran tamaño para sujetar su cuerpo y coloco su miembro frente a la vulva de su víctima, empezando a frotar sus intimidades.

─No, por favor… ¡quería tener mi primera vez con mi Chris! ─Empezó a suplicar lego de comprender que no tenía escapatoria.

─¡Yo soy tu Chris! ─Le apretó fuerte de donde la tenía bien sujetada─ por lo menos deberías reconocer ese gesto de mi parte ─endureció aún más su miembro─ voy a quebrar esa vagina virgen que tienes.

─No lo hagas, te lo suplico ─se le humedecieron los ojos.

─Espero que esto te enseñe a no ser tan desagradable con los demás ─lo introduce de golpe y sin consideración alguna─ ahora se una buena pokémon por una vez en tu vida.

─Aaaaaaahhh! ─A pesar de que estaba siendo violada por un Ditto, pero no podía negar que si estaba excitada por el hecho de que estaba transformado en su entrenador─ ¡por favor, saca esa dura cosa de mí! ─se le escaparon un par de lágrimas─ mi Chris… perdóname….

─Jajajaja ─el tipo normal podía sentir como se humedecía su vagina─ tú dices una cosa, pero tu cuerpo dice otra, quizás te engañes a ti misma pero a mí no ¡acepta que eres igual de Ditto que yo!

─¡Cállate! ─Las carcajadas que emitía eran como cuchillos que perforaban su corazón─ yo quería… perder mi virginidad con mi Chris… ─no paraba de sollozar.

─¿Qué dijiste gatita? ─Empezó a penetrarla con fuerza─ jajajaja, estas muy apretada ¡me encanta! ─subió aún más la velocidad.

─¡Basta, termina de una vez! ─Suplicaba sin parar.

─No, basta que me divierta contigo ─engrosó su pene a voluntad.

─Aaaaah! ─Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ser frotada con violencia en sus partes más sensibles─ ¡te odio!

─¡También eres un primor! ─continuó penetrándola con brutalidad─ ¿sabías que tengo completo control de mis eyaculaciones por ser un Ditto? Esto será divertido.

Enseguida a Espeon le entró un profundo miedo luego de escuchar esas palabras, luego el Ditto convertido en humano embistió con todas sus fuerzas contra la vagina de su víctima, metiendo y sacando su grande y grueso pene en reiteradas ocasiones. Así estuvieron por minutos, los cuales se fueron volando hasta convertirse en horas, como buen Ditto podía aguantar todo lo que quisiera, mientras que por el lado de Espeon, toda esta experiencia la estaban volviendo loca; después de todo, estaba teniendo coito con la imagen de la persona que más amaba en el mundo y que deseaba con fervor acerco con él… Pero la pokémon sol solo quería en esos instantes que esta horrible experiencia terminara.

─¡Por favor, ya debieron pasar horas, termina con esto ya! ─Suplicaba la tipo psíquico que su cerebro estaba siendo sobresaturado de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

─No hasta que aceptes que lo estas disfrutando o que te corras ─tenía con sus manos a su víctima contra el suelo mientras la penetraba sin bajar para nada la intensidad desde hace un buen rato.

─¡Maldito, espero que algún día un macho te domine igual de feo para que te destruya tu mente y vagina, como lo estás haciendo conmigo! ─Amenazó Espeon ya que era lo único que podía hacer.

─Jajajaja, no lo creo lindura ─golpeo en múltiples ocasiones su punto g─ aunque debo reconocer que tiene su encanto cuando te enojas.

─Aaaah! ─La pokémon sol empezó a gemir y jadear sin control─ ¡me estas… volviendo loca!

─Esa es la idea querida ─presionó su punto más sensible─ ¿Cómo te sientes, lista para correrte?

─No, jamás lo permitiré ─estaba usando todo su control mental para aguantar el orgasmo lo que pudiera.

─De acuerdo, si no puedo proporcionarte un placer intenso ─hizo crecer su pene─ entonces te daré dolor extremo ─tocó la entrada de su útero y siguió creciendo.

─Aaaaah! Está enfermo, esa cosa no cabe! ─La tipo psíquico gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

─Tus alaridos son música para mis oídos ─retomo el paso─ genial, nunca antes había penetrado a una hembra con un miembro tan grande ─el Ditto sintió como la vagina de la Espeon estrangulaba su pene─ ¡esto es asombroso! Debería hacerlo más seguido.

─Aaaah! Me desgarras! ─Estaba siendo embestida con un largo y grueso pene; podía percibir como su entrañas se elevaban un poco cada vez que el Ditto golpeaba la entrada de su útero─ ¡No podrá… soportarlo más!

─Que exagerada ─tenía un ojo cerrado y fruncía el ceño de lo apretado que estaba─ yo aún puedo seguir Aaaaaahhh! ─El pokémon transformación lo estaba gozando al máximo.

─¡¿Mi vagina no va a aguantar!

─Deja de preocuparte ─continuo embistiendo con fervor─ quizás puedas engañar a un macho cualquiera, pero yo soy un Ditto, y estoy plenamente seguro que lo estas gozando…

─¡No puedo más! ─A pesar de su gran esfuerzo, Espeon pudo seguir reteniendo el orgasmo y se terminó corriendo─ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ─Gimió tan fuerte como pudo.

─Jajajaja, ya era hora ─cuando su víctima termino, él siguió con una ráfaga de demoledora de salvajes embestidas hasta llenar eyaculando una enorme cantidad de semen─ ¡maldita gata, me corro! ─Llegó al orgasmo─ Aaaaahhh!

Luego el pokémon transformación saco su enorme pene de la intimidad de su víctima, ya cual estaba siendo un desastre; sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco y en su rostro se percibía que estaba sufriendo de un intenso orgasmo que no la dejaba reaccionar. Espeon se quedó paralizada por un buen rato, teniendo sus piernas bien abiertas y de su vulva salió uno el esperma del Ditto que la había preñado. Inclusive su barriga había crecido un poco debido a la enorme cantidad de semen que libero el pokémon transformación dentro de ella. Y hablando del Ditto, este se quedó contemplando todo el desastre que había causado, orgulloso de pasar sus genes a la siguiente generación, y admiro con asombro todo el esperma que había salido de él: se quedó anonadado por eso. La pokémon sol de haber tenido su primera experiencia sexual paso a tener su vagina demasiada estrada por tal encuentro.

─Pues bueno preciosa, te dejo ─el Ditto se convirtió en su forma original y se fue, dejando a su víctima a su suerte.

* * *

Nota del autor: Para ls que hayan leido Soy un Lucario y Amo a mi entrenador, ya conocerán a esta Espeon humanofilica, XD

nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro día.


	14. Mankey(macho) X Serperior(hembra)

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Mankey estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, luego de haberse masturbado a altas horas de la noche, medio adormilado abrió los ojos un poco y los primero que percibe es a Serperior dándole sexo oral. Era temprano por la mañana, los padres del tipo lucha habían salido de viaje por lo que le habían encargado a una niñera que lo cuidara, en la habitación del Mankey. La Serperior le había bajado los calzones al pokémon mono cerdo para lengüetear y jugar con su intimidad, divirtiéndose mucho, después de lamer los testículos y lamerle su miembro, este quedo bien erecto por lo que se lo metió en la boca para poder chuparlo; causándole uno débiles gemidos en el Mankey.

─Sara ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─Se sorprendió que su niñera, desde que era un pequeño infante, le estuviera haciendo eso.

─Vamos Paquito, sé que me deseas ─Explicó antes de darle una chupada rápida a su pene─ ¿crees que no me dado cuenta cómo te quedabas viendo mi hermoso trasero?

─Aaahhh… Esto es tan inesperado aaah… ─el tipo lucha habló entre cortado por la extraña nueva sensación de intenso placer que estaba siendo sometido.

─Dime ¿lo estas disfrutando? Y no quiero mentiras ─Empezó a succionar su pene con su boca con mucha fuerza.

─Si… se siente muy bien… ─ni en sus más lujuriosos sueños se imaginó algo como esto.

La pokémon realeza envolvió todo el pene del mono cerdo para saborearlo y precionarlo con fuerza, continúo aplicándole sexo oral al Mankey hasta que no pudo más y termino corriéndose y termino tragándose gran parte de su eyaculación, luego ella deja caer lo poco de semen sobre su órgano viril para después con su larga lengua lamer tanto el pene como los testículos cubiertos por su propio semen. Continuó limpiando esa zona hasta quedar sin rastros de ese líquido viscoso.

─Jajajaja, eso fue divertido ─comentó la tipo planta mientras se limpiaba los labios.

─Si… que lo fue ─el tipo lucha cayó fulminado en la cama sin poder moverse.

─¿Que dices? Pero si todavía no hemos terminado ─lo dijo con un tono muy sensual.

─¡¿Qué?! ─Se exaltó.

De repente la Serperior se envolvió alrededor del Mankey dejándolo totalmente amordazado por su cuerpo bajo su control. Ambos se vieron las caras, la del mono cerdo estaba preocupada mientras que la otra expresaba lujuria extrema.

─Nos divertiremos juntos ─respondió la tipo planta con una gran sonrisa.

─No puedo continuar… necesito descansar ─el tipo lucha intentó liberarse pero fue inútil.

─Nada de descansos conmigo ¡sí! ─Vociferó tajante y decidida.

Enseguida la pokémon realeza empezó a besar al Mankey, de forma apasionante casi a la fuerza ya que el mono cerdo no quería seguir; La tipo planta introdujo su lengua en su boca mientras le apretaba ligeramente su torso, siguió frotando su lengua contra la de él, por varios minutos hasta que les falto el aliento a los dos y terminaron con el beso de forma abrupta por falta de aire. Luego la Serperior volvió a presionar sus labios contra los del tipo lucha, después envolvió su lengua alrededor de la del Mankey para más tarde estrujarla; causándole mucho disgusto e inclusive salieron de sus ojos un par de lágrimas. La Serperior no le importo causarle incomodidad alguna, solo quería satisfacer su deseos egoístas de acostarse con un menor que ella, siguió exprimiendo la lengua del mono cerdo hasta el hartazgo.

─Que divertido ─comentó la tipo planta luego de un rato─ ¿no te pareció? ─el Mankey empezó a llorar─ hay no, ya tranquilo, te comprare una pizza ¿sí?

─Bueno… ─se calmó a duras penas...

─De acuerdo ─Respondió la pokémon realeza con emoción.

En consecuencia ella se fue al teléfono a pedir comida rápida de la misma pizzería a la cual siempre ordenaba lo mismo. Más tarde salió un pokémon aura en su motocicleta a transportar la mercancía a su destino.

─La pizza de don KIngler es la mejor para ti para mí ─Un Lucario iba conduciendo por la calle a toda velocidad hasta llegar a destino─ ojala ser escritor fuera más redituable…

El repartidor de Pizza tocó el timbre y en consecuencia la Serperior salió a atenderlo.

─Genial, nunca había visto un repartidor de pizzas tan guapo ─la tipo planta actuó como si jamás hubiera visto a ese Lucario; a pesar de que por lo regular siempre le traía las pizzas.

─Claro ─hizo entrega de la pizza sin preocuparse que la pokémon realeza se estaba convirtiendo en un cliente demasiado frecuente en sus entregas─ serian 10 pokedolares.

─Por supuesto ─le proporcionó el efectivo─ increíble el enorme paquetote que cargas ─comentó la tipo planta mirado directamente su entrepierna.

─ ¿Eeeh? Es que algún pidió una orden muy grande ─explicó el tipo lucha-acero por todas las pizzas que traía en su moto.

─Ya lo creo, debes trabajar mucho, se te nota con tanta definición que traes en tus bíceps ─fue lo que dijo con una mirada coqueta.

─Si, por alguna extraña razón hubo una temporada en la que tuve que cargar objetos bien pesados ─ se empezó a sentir incómodo.

─¿Gustas pasar? ─Preguntó la pokémon serpiente con una gran sonrisa.

─Me encantaría pero no puedo, estoy en medio del trabajo, lo siento ─respondió con mucho dolor de no poderse quedar.

─Bueno, allí sea para la próxima ─susurro lo último de una manera muy encantadora ─sacó una rebanada de pizza y se lo acerco a lo labios─ para poder llenarme este pedazo de cosa en tu presencia, y disgustar juntos un placentero momento, adiós… ─cerró la puerta con delicada.

─Que interesante, mmm… creo que algún día escribiré un capitulo lemon sobre una Serperior pervertida ─se fue a subir a su moto─ la pizza de don Kingler es la mejor para ti para mí ─se fue a entregar su próximo pedido; a una pareja conformada por un Gardevoir y una Machamp.

La pokémon realeza entró a la acasa, dejo la pizza en el comedor y después la repartió las rebanas en dos platos para el tipo lucha y ella… pero antes. Más tarde, el Mankey consumió feliz la pizza ya que era su comida favorita mientras era observado detenidamente por su niñera, cosa que a la larga le extraño mucho. Ambos estaban en lados opuestos de la mesa.

─Disculpa ¿Qué tanto me vez? ─Cuestionó intrigado.

─Es que eres muy adorable ─respondió con mucha felicidad.

─Bueno. Está muy deliciosa la pizza ─se dio cuenta que estaba cubierta con un líquido viscoso casi transparente─ ¿tiene un nuevo aderezo? ─se tragó una rebanada con la misteriosa sustancia.

─Jejejejeje ─cerró sus ojos por la emoción─ ¿Sabías que antes de entregarte la pizza me masturbe con ella? ─se sonrojó luego de revelar esa información.

─¡¿Qué?! ─Se sorprendió el Mankey─ asquito ─no sabía ni cómo reaccionar a eso.

─No, es divertido ─con su cola empezó a estimular su miembro─ ¿Qué dices paquito?

─Basta… ─su estómago estaba digiriendo la comida─ acabamos de desayunar.

─Por mí, podemos divertirnos todo el día ─se le acercó al oído─ sin parar ─Mankey tragó saliva al escuchar eso último.

A continuación la Serperior se volvió a enrollar sobre el cuerpo del tipo lucha otra vez. Empezó a besarlo al mismo tiempo que frotaba sus intimidades. Después introdujo su pene dentro de ella. Empezó a acelerar la rapidez con la que se metía con fuerza el pene del mono cerdo hasta que se terminó eyaculando dentro de su vagina.

─Rayos ─le dieron ganas de ir al escusado─ no me tardó ─dejó al tipo lucha sentado en el sofá.

La Serperior fue a atender sus necesidades en el baño mientras que el Mankey salió corriendo a su cuarto para ocultarse debajo de su cama; se encontró con un Lucario de juguete el cual abrazó con fuerza.

─Lucario ¡mi niñera está loca! Necesito ayuda ─empezó a sollozar.

Después de su debido tiempo, la pokémon realeza salió a seguir satisfaciendo sus deseos carnales…

─Paquito ¿Dónde te metiste? ─Se fue a la cocina a tomarse unas pasillas─ ya estoy lista para seguir jugando… ─continuo llamando al tipo lucha mientras lo buscaba.

Finalmente llegó a su cuerpo: el Mankey se quedó quieto y en silenció total. Vio a su niñera buscándolo en su habitación, tenía miedo y solo podía sostener a su juguete favorito, suplicando que no lo encontrara…

─Paquito, aún sigo teniendo una fuerte comezón en mi agujerito ¿no quieres salir a ayudarme a rascarlo por mí? ─Seguia buscándolo con locura.

─Por favor que no me encuentre ─susurraba con terror.

─¡Allí estas¡ ─Pero para su infortunio no fue así.

Ya entrada la tarde: Serperior le estaba dando de comer a Mankey. El mono cerdo tenía que comer sus vegetales los cuales estaban siendo sostenidos por la cuchara que traía la tipo planta.

─Vamos paquito, tienes que comer tus verduras, ¿no te quieres convertir en un Primeape con un pene grande y fornido? ─la pokémon realeza trataba que abriera la boca─ creme, que lo necesito para lograr satisfacerme.

─No me gusta el brócoli ─también negó con la cabeza.

─Está bien, si e comes tus vegetales no nos divertiremos tanto como en la mañana ─comentó ella esperando que él consumiera los vegetales.

─¿Lo prometes?

─Claro

─De acuerdo… ─se lo comió todo─ listo.

─Oh Giratinas ─se molestó la Serperior y empezó a llorar.

─¿Qué pasa, Sara? ─Se preocupó.

─No me quieres…

─No es eso, es que, no me gusta que me trates tan feo.

─Bueno, está bien. Lo entiendo. Pero te recuerdo que solo acepte por el día de hoy ─agregó con una sonrisa siniestra.

A la mañana siguiente; La Serperior nuevamente se empezó a violar al Mankey. Enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo y cubrió su boca con su vulva mientras ella lamia y succionaba su pene.

* * *

final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro día...


	15. Ciudad Lucario parte C

Atenciòn: Pokèmon no me pertenece.

* * *

En el palacio de gobierno de la ciudad. La Lucario alcalde estaba confirmando diversas solicitudes que le llegaron y tenía que darle el visto bueno.

─Si es que es difícil gobernar una ciudad.

─Ni que lo digas ─su secretaria de tipo bicho-planta le trajo más papelería. De repente la pokémon aura firmó la solicitud de clausura forzada de salubridad.

Días después: El Lucario de apellido Rodriguez estaba trabajando en la pizzería junto a su compañero Zeraora, ambos preparando las pizzas.

─¿Así que ya te conseguiste novia? ─Preguntó el tipo eléctrico.

─No, contra apenas nos conocemos ─respondió tajante.

─¿Entonces porque no aprovechaste para acostarte con esa Serperior cachonda? ─interrogó el pokémon fulgor.

─Pues porque no, tenía mucho trabajo ─trató de excusarse el tipo lucha-acero.

─Hubieras aprovechado, esa oportunidades no se dan a cada rato ─le dio con el codo─ vamos, no pasaba de un simple despido.

─Claro, ¿y luego quien me paga los estudios, tu? ─se hecho un par de falsas carcajadas─ por favor, no me hagas reír.

─Oye, no te quiero preocupar pero tu novia acaba de pedir una pizza de pepperoni ─informó luego de ver entre los estantes de acero.

─¡Que, quítate! ─lo empujo de golpe.

─Con cuidado… ─ se detuvo contra una mesa que había por allí.

─Sí que es hermosa… ─la admiró embobado.

─Aprovecha campeón, yo te cubro ─pensó rápido.

─¿A qué te refieres? ─preguntó bien incrédulo.

─Síguela ‼6afirmo con entusiasmo.

─¿Qué no la estaría acosando? ─se cuestionó

─amor, acoso ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ─alzó los hombros.

─no puedo ante tu lógica ─aceptó con algo de discordia.

En consecuencia el pokémon aura se subió a su motocicleta para llegado el momento siguió a la Braixen la cual se había subido a un taxi junto a su amiga Lucario, la cual salió del vehículo a un par de kilómetros de allí. La tipo fuego se bajó en "su casa" luego de pagarle al taxi. El tipo lucha-acero se estacionó cerca del sitio en donde se estaba hospedando la pokémon zorro. Pero para su infortunio los dueños de la casa le habían cambiado la cerradura por lo que no pudo ingresar; debido a que no había pagado la renta en meses, casi el año.

─A qué mal, pero no tengo dinero para pagarle ─se sentó en la banqueta─ pero como cambiaron el candado tan rápido, solo me quede un día en casa de mi amiga ─se desanimó la tipo fuego.

─Hola Braix ─Camino a su lado.

─Rodri ¿Qué haces por aquí? ─Se sorprendió de verlo por su colonia.

─Pues solo pasaba por aquí br… ─Trato de hablar con tranquilidad.

─Brenda ─agregó la Braixen.

─Brenda, Brenda, lo siento, no se me volverá a olvidar tu nombre ─sonrió el tipo lucha-acero.

─Eso espero ─Le devolvió la sonrisa.

─¿Qué fue lo que paso, porque estas afuera y no encasa? ─Interrogó el Lucario─ ya se está haciendo de noche.

─Si gustas, puedes quedarte en mi casa, a claro si no te incomoda ─la invitó sonando narutal en su solicito, aunque en el fondo deseaba que aceptara con gusto.

─Tranquilo, sería más seguro que dormir en la calle ─la tipo fuego no lo pensó mucho, de todos modos no tenía muchas opciones, sobre todo porque su amiga estaba a punto de irse de la ciudad─ claro ¿Por qué no?

─Que bien, no te arrepentirás Brenda ─se emocionó mucho; casi dio un salto de alegría.

─Eso espero ─le restó importancia a su alegría.

Entonces el Lucario llevó a la tipo fuego en su motocicleta hasta su hogar. Donde le enseño toda la casa. Pero antes de eso, se fueron a dar la vuelta por toda la ciudad, juntos, como por unas tres horas; bueno, se quedaron conversando en un parque por todo ese tiempo, antes de ir a la casa del Rodriguez.

─Esta es la cocina, el comedor, el lavadero, el baño, mi cuarto, la sala y el zafado de allí es Sergio ─apuntó a su inoportuno inquilino─ ¿un momento? ¡Tú qué haces aquí! Deberías estar trabajando.

─Llegaron los de seguridad y clausuraron el negocio ─comentó el tipo eléctrico sin dar muchos detalles.

─¡¿Qué?! ─Se sorprendió el pokémon aura.

─Que nos quedamos sin trabajo ─informó el Zeraora ─Esto es muy malo, ahora dependo de mi sueldo como escritor… ─se le puso la cara larga─ ya estuvo que nos moriremos de hambre.

─Ni tanto, me lleve un par de pizzas antes de que me sacaran a la fuerza los de sanidad ─informó el tipo eléctrico dándole una fuerte mordida a una rebanada de pizza.

─¿Y porque yo no me entere de eso? ─Cuestiono el Lucario─ ósea, todo eso pasó en máximo tres horas.

─Yo también creo que están medio locos los de ese departamento ─fue lo que dio el pokémon fulgor.

─Que mal, yo ni enterado estaba que ese lugar esa tan asqueroso ─se siguió quejando.

─Porque eres tipo acero, el veneno no te afecta, créeme que los de salubridad tenían toda la razón del mundo en cerrar ese sitió

─A si es cierto, pues ni modo, ya que ─aceptó de mala manera la noticia.

─¿Qué pokémon eres tú? ─Se sorprendió la Braixen de ver una especie tan rara.

─Así, ella es Brenda, la Braixen, la que te conté cuando fui a la entrevista de trabajo ─fue lo que dijo el Rodriguez.

─Hola linda, yo soy un Zeraora, único en mi especie, oh por lo menos hasta donde yo sé ─informó.

─Oh te vez increíble, quizás escriba sobre Zeraora en una historia ─comentó feliz.

─¿Acción? ─Preguntó el tipo eléctrico.

─Lemon ─Respondió tajante y con felicidad.

─Genial, esa no me la esperaba ─se impresiono el pokémon fulgor─ no pues confirmadísimo que trabajas en la editorial 30 romano.

─Si, verdad ¿Quién quiere quesadillas? ─Preguntó el Lucario tratando de quitar el silenció incomodo que se estaba formando.

─Yo quiero ─pidió la pokémon zorro con dulzura. .

─Me encantan las quesadillas ─comentó el Zeraora.

─Excelente, las voy a hacer ─el tipo lucha-acero se fue a la cocina a cocinarlas.

─Claro, pero las mías sin queso por favor ─agregó el pokémon fulgor.

─¡¿Cómo que sin queso?! ─se alteró el pokémon aura─ hijo de Giratina ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedir quesadillas sin queso?!

─¿Ya vas a empezar? Vamos, que si se puede ─se preocupó el tipo eléctrico.

─Pues ni que pidieras un taco, porque no te entiendo ─susurro el tipo lucha-acero─ pero que locura, quesadilla sin queso.

─Tal parece que vivir con ustedes será divertido ─fue lo que dijo la Braixen con una sonrisa incomoda.

Después, en la cena: La tipo fuego se encontraba en la mesa disfrutando de sus quesadillas mientras era observada por el Lucario que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Una vez que el Zeraora se terminó su comida puedo percatarse mejor de eso y se sintió muy incómodo.

─Bueno, me retiro al sofá a ver la televisión ─se fue.

En consecuencia el tipo eléctrico vea las noticias con Carlota, a sus espaldas se localizaban el Lucario y la Braixen intercambiando miradas y sonriéndose mutuamente a cada rato.

─Hace apenas una hora cerraron una Pizzería en el centro, tenían la comida y las instalaciones en pésimas condiciones, hasta entrevistamos a uno de los empleados ─informó la reportera─ disculpe buen Zeraora, ¿Qué nos puedes decir de tu trabajo?

─Que nuestro jefe es un negrero que nos sobreexplota, trabajamos mucho y recibimos muy poco ¿usted cree que solo tres empleados puedan mantener en buen estado este lugar? Pues tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones por el salario mínimo, por mí que bueno que cierren este chiquero ─se desahogó el pokémon fulgor de su odiado trabajo─ así, hola mami ¡Estoy en la tele! ─agregó en cuento se facto de que aparecería en el noticiero.

─Pues allí lo tienen televidentes, una sincera respuesta de uno de los empleados de la pizzería, volvemos con ustedes ─se terminó el segmento.

─Es divertido salir en la televisión ─comentó el Zeraora en calzones recostado en el sillón.

Es noche el tipo eléctrico se quedó dormido en la sala como siempre mientras que tanto la Braixen junto con el Lucario se fueron al cuarto a dormir juntos, no aguantaron más, quedandose bien dormidos y abrazados mutuamente durante toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, los tres pokémon fueron a la universidad Pocket Monster a sobrevivir a otro aburrido día escolar, la única diferencia ante otro día es que Rodriguez ya sabía en donde se localizaba la tipo fuego y que estudiaba: arquitectura. No pasó nada interesante, así que terminadas las clase los tres fueron directo a la casa del Lucario. El tipo eléctrico se fue a bañar para luego salir a conseguir otro trabajo mientras que los otros dos se quedaron juntos conversando en sus futuros proyectos lemon.

─¿Así que planeas escribir un capitulo yuri sobre Salazzle? ─Cuestionó el pokémon aura a su invitada.

─¿Qué? A mí me encanta escribir lemon de Salazzle ─respondió la tipo fuego─ asi como a ti te gusta escribir lemon de Lucario.

─¿Eeeh? Pero si soy un Lucario, es lo más lógico ─se defendió el tipo lucha-acero─ ya se ¿y si escribimos una historia lemon juntos? ─Propuso Rodriguez.

─!Es la mejor idea del mundo! Escribamos una gran historia ─se alegró bastante la pokèmon zorro.

─Exacto, que tenga acción, lemon, una trama genial. Muchas historias entrelazadas porque me gusta mucho hacer eso.

─Que también sea sobre la vida de los pokèmon en la universidad

─Y se llamará…

─¡Universidad Pocket Monster!

* * *

Nota del autor: Así es, Ese fanfic existe y es una colaboración entre Lucario y Braixen de esta historia, XD

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en otra ocasión :3


	16. Lucario(macho) X Braixen(hembra)

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Un Lucario de apellido Rodriguez estaba en el sofá, demasiado incomodo no por cuestiones físicas sino psicológicas ya que se hallaba desanimado y sin ánimos para escribir; quería en lo más profundo de su ser crear un nuevo capítulo lemon, pero nomás no le salían las palabras, pensar en ello le causaba una flojera sin igual y ejecutar aunque sea la más minúscula sola palabra le causaba una fatiga tremenda. Echado en se lo cabizbajo así sin más, desanimado como para continuar en su lucha por escribir su mejor historia lemon…

En eso llegó Brenda a animarle el día, en verdad que su presencia lo tranquilizaba y animaba a seguir adelante, con una sonrisa radiante que llenaba de ánimos a su corazón y esa mirada que lo estremecía y le hacía sacar de su indiferencia; todo un espectáculo para sus ojos, nunca se cansaba de admirar ese bello rostro de Braixen que lo desbordaba de dicha. Era un placer estar a su lado, cada día lo quería pasar con ella, cada segundo de su simple existencia era bien invertido si estaba a su lado. Tal para cual el Lucario ya no se podia imaginar la vida sin su amada Brenda. Quien dejo su bolsa de compras en el suelo.

─ ¿Qué ocurre mi amor? ─Preguntó la pokémon zorro con preocupación.

─Nada amor, es solo que no puedo escribir como lo solía hacer antes, no sé qué me que pasa… es muy triste, porque tengo la inspiración, tengo tiempo, tengo las ganas de escribir pero… no lo sé, siento como un algo misterioso que no me permite escribir como me gustaría ─se le nota algo decaído.

─Tal vez es porque te sobreexplotas a ti mismo ─respondió sentándose a su lado─ quizás lo que deberías hacer es despejar la mente ─empezó a acariciarle los hombres─ relajarte un poco y divertirte mucho conmigo ─le giño el ojo.

─En serio que das buenos consejos ─el Lucario se dejó llevar por el tranquilizante masaje que le proporciono la tipo fuego─ amor, eso se siente bien… ─logró el objetivo de descansar.

─Si, lo sé, veras estas cosas requieren su tiempo, no las puedes forzar porque de lo contrario saldrían cosas terribles ─continuó dando un masaje ejemplar, con todas las ganas del mundo por complacer a su pareja.

─Pero. Aun así es frustrante, yo quiero cumplir con mis tiempos, quiero hacer muchos proyectos a la vez… pero tristemente no se me da, mi cabeza no da para mucho ─a pesar de sus intentos por despejar sus mente, para su desgracia era bombardeada constantemente por pensamientos negativos respecto a su bajo desempeño a la hora de escribir historias de manera consecutiva.

─Por favor, no te frustres, no es tu culpa ─lo abrazó de manera breve al tipo lucha-acero; provocando que sus pequeños pechos se comprimieran en su espalda─ no me gusta verte así, pero ya verás que cuando superes tu bloqueo de escritor ¡escribirás el mejor capítulo del mundo! ─En verdad que sus esfuerzos daban resultado.

─Tienes razón, ¿Por qué me preocupo de más? Esto no se tiene que forzar y escribiré los capítulos conforme pueda ─le encantaba al pokémon aura sentir el cálido cuerpo de la tipo fuego en su piel.

─ ¿Verdad que si? Pronto volverás a sentir esa agradable sensación de escribir, zambulléndote en tu historia de manera tal que se te olvida todo tus problemas y preocupaciones y solo eres tu contra la página en blanco ansiosa por ser rellenada por ese basto mar de imaginación que tienes en tu mente… si, es grandioso, perderte en tus palabras entrando en ese estado de trance en el que das rienda suelta a tu creatividad para darte tiempo después que ya pasaron horas ─La Braixen volvió a darle un gran masaje a su Lucario; sobándole ambos hombros con las palmas de sus manos, a la vez que hacia una ligera presión en sus pulgares, con los cuales movía de manera circular sobre su eje.

─Exacto… Caray… sí que sabes dar un buen masaje ─comentó el Lucario sintiéndose muy bien consigo mismo y extremadamente relajado.

─Y todavía no has visto nada ─rebozó de felicidad─ déjame complacerte más, sí.

A continuación la Braixen con sus pulgares hizo una ligera presión para enseguida bajar por su espalda, masajeando delicadamente por toda la frontera de la escapula y también a los lados de las vértebras torácicas. Luego pasando la yema de sus dedos por toda esa zona por un buen rato. Después ambos se quitaron sus camisas; el Lucario se recostó en el sofá, Brenda en cambio se subió arriba de su trasero con sus rodillas flexionadas en el asiento; enseguida la pokémon zorro le proporciono de un masaje más brusco, masajeando sobre más superficie y con más presión sobre su dorso, aplicando un poco de su peso. Continuó ahora a masajear su cabeza mientras que su pecho, recubierto solo por su sostén, hacia contacto con su espalda.

─ ¿Ya te sientes mejor amor? ─Preguntó la tipo fuego que se localizaba arriba de él.

─Si hermosa, ya me siento mejor, era lo que necesitaba ─fue lo que respondió el Lucario luego de recibir un excelente masaje durante un buen rato.

─Que bueno ─se bajó del mueble para buscar su bolsa en la cual había salido a comprar algo─ porque ahora quiero divertirme un rato contigo, si sabes a lo que me refiero ─mueve su trasero de forma sensual mientras buscaba.

─ ¿Ocurre algo? ─Admiró su redondeada asentaderas.

─En la mañana fui a mi tienda favorita a comprar esto ─sacó un set bondage─ mira ¿Qué no es hermoso?

─ ¿Eres masoquista? ─Levanto una ceja de la sorpresa.

─Bueno, solo un poco, solo cuando se es sensual y delicado ─fue lo que dijo la pokémon zorro.

─Si claro, ligero… ─el tipo lucha-acero miró a la Braixen con ojos acusatorios.

─jijijiji ─La cual solo sonrió nerviosamente mientras esperaba lo mejor─ o bueno no tanto… mucho! ─aceptó sin poderlo aguantar más.

─Tranquila a mi también me agrada un ligero sadomasoquismo, dale pues, empecemos ─aceptó el pokémon aura mientras abría el set bondage.

─Si! Esto va a ser divertido ─se emocionó la tipo fuego, cerrando los ojos y creando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Más tarde, la pokémon zorro localizada en el suelo, estaba esposa de sus extremidades por lo que no podía mover sus brazos y las piernas, además que su visión había sido cortada por un antifaz para dormir que traía en los ojos. Tenía el trasero al aire el cual rápidamente empezó a ser manoseado por su pareja por un buen rato.

─Que divertido ─comentó la Braixen la cual no tenía para nada libertad de movimiento.

─Sí que lo es ─el Lucario le dio una pequeña nalgada, causando un sobresalto sobre la tipo fuego por la sorpresa.

─Se nota que te diviertes amor ─dijo la tipo fuego con alegría.

─Jajajaja, apenas estamos comenzando ─levanto uno de los látigos que había en el set; el cual terminaba en muchas delgadas cuerdas del mismo material.

─Pues adelante, soy toda tuya ─pronunció entre risas y sonrojo; mientras le quitaba el pantalón dejando sus nalgas desnudas bien expuestas.

Enseguida el Lucario empezó a azotas el látigo contra la Braixen, quien le encantó sentir en su trasero todas esas finas cuerdas que chocaban contra su piel; eso la hacían estremecer y la sobrexcitaba de una manera sin igual, desean cada vez más y más. Así estuvo por unos largos minutos hasta el pokémon aura sintió que su pareja ya estaba lo suficientemente excita como para pasar al siguiente nivel. Cambio por el otro látigo que terminaba en con una pequeña superficie cuadrada.

─¿Qué paso, ya tan rápido termino? ─La Braixen se desanimó porque dejo de sentir esa exquisita estimulación en sus nalgas.

─No, solo que ya estas lista para esto ─golpeo violentamente la fusta contra el sofá; lo hizo estremecer de más a la tipo fuego─ es cierto, es muy divertido.

─¿verdad que si? Vamos, no tengas piedad conmigo ─La pokémon zorro no quería seguir esperando.

Por consiguiente el tipo lucha-acero empezó a dar delicados golpes sobre el oscuro trasero de la Braixen, que al estar bajo los efectos de una exagerada excitación, provocó una enorme gratificación en ella que de otra forma solo hubiera sentido dolor. Conforme pasaron los minutos el Lucario aumento más y más la fuerza de sus azotes con el látigo hasta que el trasero de la tipo fuego empezó a tornarse de un ligero color rojizo; La pokémon zorro por cada golpe en sus nalgas provocaban una enorme inyección de éxtasis extremo, solo quería seguir sintiendo esa extraña sensación de dolor entremezclado con placer.

─¡Me encanta! ─De su vulva empezó a brotar líquido que cayó al suelo.

─Lo sé ─terminó por darle unos últimos latigazos muy fuertes que la hicieron gemir.

Después el pokémon aura que traía su pene bien erecto, se puso el condón para pasar a penetrar a la Braixen; cuando tocó sus nalgas las tenía más caliente que de costumbre. Branda gimió y jadeo con todas sus fuerza mientras sintió el miembro de su pareja dentro de ella. Rodriguez la embistió con brutalidad hasta llegar al orgasmo y se corrió llenando por completo el condón. Después de sacar su pene, nalgueo a su pareja un par de veces, provocando que se retorciera de placer extremo, hasta que se terminó corriendo al mismo tiempo que gimió lo más fuerte que puedo.

─Rodri ¡te amo tanto! ─Gritó la Braixen con todas sus fuerzas.

─Yo también te amo ─le respondió sin dudarlo.

Al otro lado dela ciudad.

─No sé porque Brenda me mando a buscar extrañas bayas, literal exactamente al otro jodido lado de la ciudad, que ni sabía de su existencia ─se quejó el pokémon fulgor.

* * *

Nota del autor: Por fin pude hacer un capitulo lemon sobre la pareja principal, XD

Nota fina: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en otra ocasión.


	17. Lucario(macho) X Charizard(hembra)

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Esto fue parte del capitulo perdido de Soy un Lucario...

* * *

Un Lucario de apellido Rodriguez estaba en su escritorio enfrente de su laptop, esperando a que le legara la inspiración para poder escribir algo… pero nada de nada. Hasta que se le ocurrió un plan brillante ¿Qué podría salir mal?

─Lo tengo, editare mi primer lemon, si… eso hare ─comentó el tipo lucha-acero algo frustrado por no encontrar esa inspiración que no podía encontrar.

Es así como volvió a su escrito original, lo busco en su ordenador, buscando entre sus antiguos fanfic hasta localizar ese antiguó y perdido capítulo de: Soy un Lucario. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin le aplicaría su experiencia ganada desde aquella vez que escribió eso.

* * *

Norberto había llegado al mundo pokémon, era un humano que se convirtió en un Lucario. En su primer día rescato a Rihanna de caer por una cascada, desde ese día fueron muy unidos. El protagonista de esa historia vivió muchas aventuras siendo un Lucario, dominó rápidamente su aura logrando conseguir aumentar su nivel de manera rápida, consiguió en cuestión de horas: Palmeo, Copión y Contraataque. Gracias a su elevado poder de entender los sentimientos de los demás consiguió dominar el lenguaje pokémon de la noche a la mañana. Finalmente gracias al profundo amor que sentía sobre esa Riolu que rescato fue que logró evolucionar en tiempo record.

Pero desafortunadamente ella fue capturada por una entrenadora mientras que Norberto estaba demasiado ocupado para defenderla en esa ocasión, pero en cuanto supo lo sucedido fue a buscarla inmediatamente sin importarle lo demás.

Era de noche: El tipo lucha-acero se localizaba afuera del hogar de la misteriosa entrenadora que le había quitado a su preciada Rihanna, eso no lo podía permitir por lo que entró a la casa ajena, esperando que nadie lo viera. La casa no era muy grande, cosa contraria a su patio ya que no tenía nada de pequeño, de quien sabe cuántas hectáreas seria el gigantesco espacio de esta misteriosa entrenadora. Aunque según él fue silencioso su intromisión, no fue para nada así debido a que una Charizard, con unos grandes atributos, se dio cuenta de la llegada de la visita inesperada.

—Bien, ya entre solo necesito llegar a la casa en donde esta esa entrenadora, liberar a Rihanna de su pokeball y listo —se dijo para sí mismo el pokémon tipo lucha-acero.

—¿Seguro que no tienes tiempo para divertirte un rato? —Comentó la tipo fuego-volador llegando por las espaldas del Lucario: asustándolo.

—¿Pero qué? carajos, pensé que había sido discreto —pronuncio el Lucario que aun seguía un poco impactado por el tremendo susto que se llevó.

—¿Discretos?, para nada mi amor, ni siquiera había visto un macho en años... estoy desesperada, espero que puedas hacerme ese favor ¿quieres?, además es más excitante hacerlo a la vista de todos ─sentenció la incontrolable Charizard arrojando al Lucario contra el suelo y luego se subió encima de él.

—Estas un poco pesada que digamos... además que tengo que rescatar a mi compañera, no tengo tiempo para esto —se expresó el avergonzado Lucario que aunque ya sabía lo que se avecinada, nunca lo había vivido en carne propia.

—Un héroe como cualquier Lucario, no te preocupes yo se entender, estoy segura que tu damisela podrá esperar y también espero que no se moleste por compartirte por esta vez, además que yo te voy a entrenar para que la hagas llegar al orgasmo como se debe —fue lo que dijo la Charizard sonando muy seductora y acercando su cabeza hacia la del Lucario.

—En primera no tenemos esos sentimientos, segundo es mi amiga y tercero creo que mejor termino con esto de una... —el pokémon aura fue interrumpido por la tipo fuego-volador que le dio un apasionante beso.

El beso duro mucho, sus lenguas se habían cruzado ya para ese punto el Lucario se dejaba llevar. Luego de eso el pokémon tipo lucha-acero tenía la respiración rápida y taquicardia.

—Sí, eso fue increíble pero enserio que ¡me tengo que ir! —vociferó el Lucario muy desesperado por salir de esa situación.

—No, no, no, pero si esto apenas está comenzando, además que tu amiguito no está de acuerdo contigo —se opuso la enorme Charizard que con su gigantesco trasero, empezó a rozarlo contra el pene del joven Lucario.

—Maldito mini yo traidor... —sabía que lo tenía bien erguido— ¡basta!, por favor esto no es correcto, no quería recurrir a la fuerza —el pokémon aura sin pensarlo 2 veces se convenció de quitarse de encima a su acosadora aunque sea a con rudeza.

Enseguida el pokémon tipo lucha-acero pone sus extremidades superiores en el pasto para ver si lograba levantarse pero la verdad que la Charizard que tenía encima no lo dejaba escapar, en eso de la desesperación, el joven Lucario colocó ambas manos en los enormes pecho con la intensión, sin pesar en otra cosa, de quitarse de encima a su acosadora; esto lo malinterpreto la gran Charizard y el pokémon tipo cuando se dio cuenta lo que había hecho comenzó a enrojecerse bastante.

—Que inesperado giro, y yo pensando que esta era tu primera vez por ser un Lucario tan joven con nula experiencia ─comentó la sorprendida Charizard por la repentina iniciativa de su acosado.

—No, no, no —dijo el Lucario al mismo tiempo que lo negaba con la cabeza— Esto es un gran malentendido, ya te dije que estoy aquí por una misión y la tengo que cumplir, y tú me detienes.

—Entonces a tu tan corta edad ya tienes experiencia o eres un gran pervertido ─lo miró acusatoriamente pero al mismo tiempo con una gran pervertida sonrisa─ ¿ahora a que estamos jugando?, enserio que eres el primer macho que conozco que le gusta ser sumiso, generalmente es al revés pero bueno, esto pone más interesante las cosas, si antes iba despacio porque pensaba que ni tenías experiencia ahora no voy a tener piedad contigo, mi Lucario sumiso… ─se expresó la Charizard con una fingida voz aguda y juguetona; esto no podía significar nada bueno.

—Creo que mejor te hubiera seguido la corriente —fue lo único que logró pronunciar Norberto con su cara de preocupación y teniendo sus orejas caídas.

De repente la Charzard introdujo el pene del joven Lucario en su vagina, acto seguido la pokémon tipo fuego-volador comenzó a mover sus caderas lo más rápido que pudo de arriba a abajo. Los dos trataban de no gritar ya lo estaban a haciendo bajo la luz de la luna, con la entrendora y pokémon durmiendo adentro de la casa; al final no pasaron desapercibidos: una Flareon consiguió escucharlos sin querer y fue muy curiosa a ver de lo que se trataba.

—Ya no aguanto más —susurro el Lucario cerrando los ojos con fuerza ya que estaba a punto de correrse.

—Es bueno saberlo— La Charizard empezó a moverse más fuerte y rápido; chocando su gran trasero contra su entrepierna e introduciendo con velocidad su miembro dentro de ella.

Finalmente el pokémon tipo lucha-acero eyaculó adentro de la vagina de la pokémon tipo fuego-volador, cuando el joven Lucario abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada de una confundida Flareon que después se echó a correr.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!, ¡un violador! —Gritó al mismo tiempo que se iba a toda velocidad la aterrada Flareon.

—¿Violador?, ¿se refiere a mí?, ¿qué pues?, hasta donde yo sé el violado fui yo— Comentó el pokémon tipo lucha-acero ante la acusación de la tipo fuego.

—Hay ya no preocupes mi lindo Lucario, esa recién evolucionada Flareon tendrá que crecer tarde o temprano, ahora tenemos una cosa pendiente por terminar — se expresó la gran Charizard empezando a moverse de la misma forma que antes.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó el alarmado Norberto que no había entrado allí a tener coito.

—¿Acaso creíste que esto se acabaría en la primera ronda?, como te dije antes esto solo está empezando, entonces si era verdad lo que me dijeron una vez de que los Lucario tenían mucha resistencia y más tu que estas muy joven ─Informó la tipo fuego-volador que no tenía intenciones de parar.

—Ya valió esto... — El tipo lucha-acero para ese momento ya se había resignado, cerró los ojos y espero a que todo esto finalmente pasara.

A continuación con sus enormes nalgas empezó a frotarlas contra el miembro del Lucario, mientras ella lo besaba, metiendo su lengua en su boca y acariciándose mutuamente sintiendo el sabor del otro. Siguieron así por un buen tiempo, hasta que la tipo fuego-volador se cansó de hacer eso, pasando a sentarse en el rostro del Lucario dejando caer todo su peso sobre él. Luego estiro sus piernas hasta tocar su erecto miembro y presiono sus pies contra su pene para después estimularlos; como una especie de masturbación pero con los pies.

─Que divertido y fácil es dominarte ─comentó la pervertida Charizard que no había tenido acción en años.

El rostro de pokémon aura estaba siendo aplastado por la vulva de la tipo fuego-volador que dejó caer su pesado cuerpo sobre la cabeza de su sumiso. Norberto no había podido respirar nada por varios segundos que se convirtieron en minutos, literal se estaba aficionado debido al enorme trasero de esa Charizard que no lo dejaba respirar. La pokémon llama por su arte siguió masturbando con sus pies el pene de su Lucario hasta que este terminó corriéndose llenando sus dedos de su espeso semen. Mientras tanto la tipo fuego-volador estuvo saltando sobre la cara del pokémon aura permitiendo que este respirara entre cortado pero por fin sus pulmones tenían algo con que trabajar; la libró por poco de perder la conciencia.

─Excelente, ahora es momento de subir la intensidad para aumentar la adrenalina ─la Charizard por fin dejó de aplastar su intimidad contra la cara de Norberto.

─¿Qué? ─Se asustó el pokémon aura al comprender lo pretendía hacer ella, y la simple idea de pensarlo lo aterró─ oh no, eso sí que no…

─Vamos será divertido ─sentenció la pokémon llama.

De repente la Charizard sujetó al Lucario bien fuerte para luego empezar a mover sus alas para iniciar con el despegue para llegar a las alturas. Una vez que estuvieron como a 169 metros del suelo, la tipo fuego-volador se detuvo manteniendo a ambos pokémon suspendidos a esa altitud. Norberto por pendejo contemplo la aterradora caída, que al observar lo lejos que estaba el suelo; empezó a sentir una rara sensación en todo su cuerpo de adrenalina y cosquillas en sus piernas y pies, sus brazos se aferraron al cuerpo de la Charizard que era lo único que evitaba que sufriera una posible mortal caída.

─¡¿Por qué Giratinas nos trajiste hasta aquí arriba?! ─Se quejó de tal osadía.

─Para disfrutar más rico ─fue lo que dijo con una mirada de lujuria extrema─ pero no me gusta tu actitud, creo que necesito darte una buena lección.

─Oh no, por favor, no lo hagas, te lo suplico ─el Lucario estaba más que aterrado por estar lejos del suelo; consumido por una tremenda inseguridad de poder morir si se estrellara contra el suelo.

De repente la pokémon llama ejecutó un Lanzallamas contra su cuerpo quemando en el proceso los firmes brazos que impedían que el Lucario se desplomara al suelo. A la fuerza la tipo fuego-volador se quitó a Norberto de encima y este cayó al suelo pero fue rescato a los pocos segundos por la Charizard, pero de cabeza.

─¿Ya me morí? ─Ahora los ojos del Lucario veían el suelo directamente─ tengo miedo…

─No sea miedoso, mejor gózalo ─la pokémon llama empezó a lamer el pene, los testículos y trasero del Lucario con su larga lengua mientras lo sujetaba de cabeza.

─No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir ─no dejaba de sollozar.

─Vamos, lame bien mi clítoris y si no me das un buen orgasmo, ahora si te dejó caer para que te estrelles macizo contra el piso ─sentenció ella.

Al escuchar esto: Norberto empezó a lamer desesperadamente y con miedo el Clítoris junto con los labios mayores y menores. En cambio la Charizard continuo pasando su lengua entre el erecto pene del Lucario, pasando por sus testículos y finalizando en su ano que lo apretó con su legua ligeramente. Siguieron así por varios minutos hasta que se aburrió la tipo fuego-volador de estarse dando de lengüetazo por un buen tiempo.

─Ahora sigue el gran final ─comentó ella.

─Pero es eso es muy peligroso ─fue lo que dijo él entre lágrimas.

─Y allí radica su encanto…

En consecuencia tanto la Charizard como el Lucario se pusieron en posición, en eso el tipo lucha-acero fue obligado por la pokémon llama para que penetrara su intimidad mientras estaban suspendidos en el aire. Norberto continuo penetrándola con júbilo y ganas ya que de lo contrario sería arrojado al vacío; prácticamente su vida dependía de hacerla sentir de maravilla... ya empezaba a considerarse Lucario muerto.

─Ha que rico. Lo haces muy bien, ya sabía que con un poco de motivación lo harías excelente ─relevó la Charizard mientras sentía el placer que no sintió en mucho tiempo.

─Sí que buena motivación, al poner mi vida al riesgo ─su intento de supervivencia junto con una extrema adrenalina también ayudaban a que el Lucario la embistiera con todas sus ganas y fuerza.

─Pues no existe mejor motivación que eso ─Habló la pokémon llama entre gemidos y jadeos que producía por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

De repente la tipo fuego-volador empezó a gritar de placer y de un momento a otro dejó de mover las alas lo que ocasiono que ambos pokémon se desplomaran juntos al suelo, enseguida el Lucario ahora también grito pero de pavor. La Charizard había sufrido de un intenso orgasmo por lo que sus alas no reaccionaron para mantener el suelo, estuvieron a punto de chocar contra el suelo pero en el último segundo la pokémon llama recuperó el control y evito en última instancia un fuerte impacto aunque si terminaron adoloridos contra el suelo por lo brusco como improvisado del aterrizaje.

─Eso fue intenso ─comentó la Charizard que tenía su corazón a mil por hora del fuerte placer que había sufrido.

─Eso fue arriesgado ─El Lucario tenía taquicardia por el estrés casi traumático que sufrió─ ¿ya me puedo ir?

─No ─respondió tajante la tipo fuego-volador─ aún no estoy completamente satisfecha.

─Gratinas… ─ahora si Norberto sintió el verdadero terror.

Más tarde: El joven Lucario iba caminando muy lentamente, iba tambaleándose de un lado a otro debido más que nada a que en esos momento casi no podía sentir su cuerpo y ya ni hablemos de su miembro, tenía la mirada perdida y no dejaba de sollozar. Su aura que cubría todo su cuerpo, que hasta antes de esa experiencia era de un color blanco muy intenso, ahora se había distorsionado hasta quedar de un color gris intenso, esa cruda experiencia lo ha afectado bastante al parecer.

—No lo puedo creer... lo hice tantas veces... ya todo acabo —no dejaba de sollozar el alterado Norberto— no resisto más ─El pokémon tipo lucha-acero cayó rendido al suelo. Apenas podía procesar todo ese intenso placer que recibió al tener literal sus primeros orgasmos en la vida como Lucario.

Norberto se derrumbó inconsciente al suelo, extremadamente cansado y exhausto.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota del autor: Este fue mi primer lemon, XD.

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro día :D


	18. Lucario(macho) X Delphox(hembra)

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Esta es la segunda parte del capitulo perdido de Soy un lucario.

* * *

En la casa del pokémon aura de apellido Rodriguez, este continuó editando el capítulo perdido de Soy un Lucario; se sonrojo al recordar que la pokémon que esta vez se cogería Norberto era una Delphox. Así que admiro a su Braixen por unos largos segundos mientras ella estaba entretenida viendo su novela favorita, le hubiera advertido para que viera lo que estaba haciendo, pero no quiso molestarla además que… estaba escribiendo sobre su evolución. En consecuencia procuro seguir avanzando y después le mostraría lo que pudo escribir.

* * *

De repente en el mundo pokémon, a lo lejos apareció un portal interdimensional del cual salió un humo de un color carmesí intenso: consiente y poderoso. Necesitaba infectar a alguien para poder subsistir en esa realidad, por lo que busco a un pokémon el cual pidiera poseer y que a la vez no fuera tan débil. Es en ese preciso momento en el que localizó el agotado cuerpo de Norberto, quien estaba exhausto y no tenía fuerzas para defenderse de esa amenaza. Así fue como ese extraño ente superior se introdujo en el cuerpo del Lucario, cambiando su aura gris claro a un tono más opaco.

En eso iba pasando casualmente una gran y hermosa Delphox, enseguida vio al desmayado del tipo lucha-acero, sin pensarlo dos veces fue de inmediato a ayudarlo; sin querer había caído en la trampa.

Cuando Norberto despertó, acostado en una cama, se llevó la interesante sorpresa de que se localizaba en la habitación de la susodicha pokémon tipo fuego-psíquico, quien le estaba chupando el pene, y al parecer le estaba gustando bastante.

—¿pero qué carajos?¿tú quién eres? —Cuestionó el joven Lucario tras llevarse la inesperada sorpresa.

—Lo siento Lucario, pero te encontré tirado en el suelo y como estabas muy agotado pues pensé en llevarte a mi habitación, cuando te coloque sobre mi cama pude apreciar que tu pene lo tenías erguido, al principio quería dejarte solo pero rápidamente tu miembro se me volvió irresistible, no sé porque, no me pude contener más, tu pene tenía que estar en mi sucia boca —explicó la Delphox al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con sus enormes glándulas mamarias el pene que para ese momento se había vuelto relativamente enorme del joven Lucario.

—¿Y qué no te molesta? —Preguntó el pokémon tipo lucha-acero.

—Bueno, al principio pero después comencé a sentir en todo mi cuerpo, el fuego de la pasión, en eso en un abrir y cerras de ojos ya tenía tú enorme pene hasta el fondo de mi boca, es más ya hasta me dio sed... por favor dame toda tu leche — enseguida a Delphox sin dejar de frotar con sus grandes pechos introdujo en su boca el enorme pene del joven Lucario.

En ese preciso momento el pokémon de tipo lucha-acero volvió a eyacular y esta vez salió bastante de su viscoso fluido blanco; había llenado por completo la cara de la pokémon que en esos momentos le hacía buen honor a su especie. No solo se tragó gran parte del mencionado semen, sino que una buena cantidad también se había desparramado por todas sus partes, sobre todo encima de su cuerpo; en verdad que en esta ocasión el Lucario soltó mucho, como si hubiera recibido ayuda. En eso, la Delphox cayó de rodillas al suelo con la boca abierta, con la mirada perdida, para dejar salir ese fluido que no logró tragarse; Era como si hubiera sentido un enorme placer con el simple hecho de haberle chupado el pene, casi había tenido un orgasmo. Empezó a toser un par de veces, debido a que se atraganto un poco, cuando consiguió tranquilizarse estuvo así por un rato más mientras recuperaba el aliento y repasaba los hechos. La verdad que la pokémon tipo fuego-psíquico no quería hacer eso desde en un comienzo, pero algo estaba haciendo que actuara de esa forma... sentía como si ella misma se estuviera obligando a hacer.

Pero ¿qué podía ser aquello? no dejaba de pensar en aquello, la pobre Delphox se sentía sucia por no poder controlarse pero al mismo tiempo se sentía de maravilla por hacerlo, un gran coctel de sentimientos encontrados; mientras se admiraba contundida como estatua sin saber que caer, el fluido terminó por escurrirse de su boca y lengua como también en todo su cuerpo dejando una enorme cantidad de semen en el piso. La tipo fuego-psíquico intentó resistirse a esa fuerza extraña que no la dejaba en paz, pero cando oponía resistencia más fuerte se volvía su deseo de ser penetrada, hasta que finalmente no lo resistió más e introdujo sorprendentemente todo el enorme pene del Lucario en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo con fuerza, después de que su inexplicable impulso se apaciguara dejó de hacerlo con todas ganas, ya no estaba siendo necesario, tal parecía que la pokémon zorro le había agarrado el gusto por ello; como metal siendo atraído por el imán no podía negarse. Ahora la hembra se encontraba lamiendo gustosa el pene de su macho.

Luego la Delphox volvió a introducir el miembro del Lucario en su boca, esta vez comenzó a masajearlo con su labios, subiendo y bajando su cabeza delicadamente, luego empezó a girar su lengua alrededor de la punta del pene para después bajar de esa manera hasta la base del mismo, así se estuvo hasta que el pokémon tipo lucha-acero volvió a eyacular adentro de su boca; la pokémon zorro se metió de golpe todo su pene al momento de su eyaculación, provocando que se corriera hasta el fondo. La Delphox se tragó todo el semen que le salió al corrompido pokémon aura, de sus tristes ojos salieron un par de lágrima por querer dejar de hacerle esa mamada pero no podía parar. A continuación el Lucario se levantó junto con su pareja y los dos comenzaron a besarse al mismo tiempo que se dejaban caer a la cama. Acto seguido el macho introdujo su pene en el orificio vaginal de la hembra para después meterlo y sacarlo lo más rápido que pudo.

De repente se apareció la misma Flareon de antes, ingresó a esa habitación para hablar con su compañera; no podía llegar en el momento más inoportuno.

—Oye Delphox ten cuidado, parece que se metió un degenerado a la casa... —enseguida la que solía ser una inocente pokémon, vio el acto sexual en acción y con lujo de detalles, la Flareon no lo resistió más y se echó a correr─ ¡Nooo el violador ya te atacó a ti también! Aaaaah! ─salió a toda velocidad por la puerta.

Los dos pokémon que estaban teniendo coito ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la llegada de la inocente pokémon de tipo fuego, seguían en lo suyo. La alterada aura del Lucario se encontraba corrompiendo el aura de la Delphox y el pokémon tipo lucha-acero cada vez que eyaculaba: su aura se oscurecía cada vez más hasta quedar completamente de un color negro muy intenso. De repente el corrompido Norberto empezó a embestir a la hembra la cual acaba de dominar, con todas sus fuerzas golpeó de manera violenta su punto G y también la entrada de su útero sin piedad, al mismo tiempo que con sus extremidades superiores apretaba con salvajismo sus voluminosos pechos, provocando unos jadeos y gemidos desgarradores a la Delphox que no podía complacer al corrompido pokémon aura que prácticamente la estaba violando.

De pronto, el tipo lucha-acero no resistió ocasionando que de su miembro saliera otra gran descarga de semen que llenó por completo el interior de la pokémon zorro, creando un pequeño bulto que sobresalió en su barriga. Luego Norberto sacó su pene de la vagina de la tipo fuego-psíquico, causando que un chorro de semen saliera disparada desde su vagina y cayera al suelo, acumulándose allí en un enorme charco de esa sustancia viscosa y blanca. La Delphox se recostó sobre la cama, rendida y sin ganas de continuar debido a lo exhausta que estaba, tenía taquicardia y su cuerpo apenas le respondía, no le quedaba ni la más mínima gana tan siquiera para mover un simple musculo. Acto seguido él con su aun erecto pene se subió arriba de la tipo fuego-psíquico, posiciono su miembro entre sus pechos para después apretar dichas glándulas mamarias contra su falo, de una manera tan brusca y violenta, causando un gran dolor en esa zona a la pokémon zorro que no paro de gritar con potencia durante todo el proceso.

El corrompido Lucario continuó frotando con salvajismo y sin control los enormes pechos de la Delphox contra su pene, luego también la forzó para que se introdujera su miembro en la boca de ella. Así se estuvo por unos minutos rozando verga contra esos voluminosos senos y al mismo tiempo que sentía la ardiente boca de la pokémon zorro, se sentía en la gloria y solo deseaba sentir más y aún más placer. Después de que se aburriera de eso, se introdujo de golpe todo su pene en la boca de la Delphox mientras empezaba a apretarle el cuello con sus patas delanteras. Embistió en reiteradas ocasiones con todas sus fuerzas la boca de esa hembra mientras literal la estaba ahorcando arriba de la cama; no le importaba en lo más mínimo su vida al corrompido Norberto, es más el hecho de llegar arrebatarle la vida por accidente en su ataque de placer era algo que le provocó una excitación sin igual y su duro peen era una muestra de ello. Dio un par de penetradas más a su rostro antes de que se desmayara por falta de oxígeno, tan profunda y feroz que su testículos golpearon el mentón de la Delphox. Finalmente el Lucario terminó con esa postura dejando su pene en su boca por unos largos segundos al mismo tiempo que oprimía el cuello de ella otra vez.

A continuación se realizaron un sesenta y nueve; la pokémon zorro, que estaba arriba de él, le volvió a hacer una felación al Lucario mientras que el tipo lucha-acero hacia un cunnilingus a la tipo fuego-psíquico, aunque ambos querían parar nomás no podía ya que los dos habían caído en el deseo carnal y habían sido corrompidos por eso, por completo. Mientras el pokémon aura acariciaba con sus dedos todo el trasero de la Delphox, él contemplo que su palo de madera lo tenía insertado en el ano, hasta ahora se percató de ello ¿lo tenía metido por allí desde el inicio? Primero empezó a hacer círculos usando sus dedos alrededor del culo de su pareja, ya después empezó a sacar y meter el mencionado objeto. La tipo fuego-psíquico emitía unos deliciosos gemidos al sentir su propio palo que le perforaba su recto, ese rico sonido que producía la hembra era música para los odios del Lucario que empezó a subir la intensidad con la que estimulaba analmente a la pokémon zorro con su propio palo hasta que repentinamente la Delphox termino corriéndose llenando el cuerpo del Lucario con sus fluidos vaginales despues de haber sentido ese inesperado orgasmo. Finalmente el Lucario volvió a penetrar vaginalmente a la pokémon tipo fuego-psíquico pero esta vez también le causo placer analmente y al mismo tiempo usando el palo de madera de la misma Delphox, hasta eyacular por última vez.

Más tarde el Lucario comenzaba a ver borroso, ya no se sentía en sí mismo, su pene no dejaba de estar erecto lo que comenzaba a fastidiarlo, debido a que estaba hipersensible y hasta la más mínima brisa le causaba molestia. Acto seguido cayó rendido a la orilla de un pequeño lago oficial mientras veía su propio reflejo y también el de la luna.

—¡¿Que carajos pasa conmigo, porque sigues tu erecto?! No lo entiendo, siendo humano esto nunca pasaría... me estoy volviendo loco, rayos con tanta acción ya hasta se me olvido que esa Delphox de seguro sabia la ubicación de Rihanna, no lo entiendo... desde que fui violado por esa Charizard ya no logro percibir el aura de Rihanna —en eso una lagrima se les escapó de los ojos y perturbo el pacifico estanque.

El Lucario no lo comprendía, aunque lo había hecho literalmente un sin fin de veces: el acto sexual, se sentía vacío por dentro... algo le faltaba pero no sabe que era. Cuando el lago volvió a la tranquilidad su reflejo se tornó oscuro y aterrador.

—Oye, ¿porque esa cara?, ¡que acaso no te gustaría tener a tus pies a todas las hembra del mundo¡ —Comenzó a reírse el reflejo del estanque.

—¿Pero qué Giratinas?,si, ahora si me volví loco ─comentó el ahora más confundido Lucario.

—Para nada, yo soy tan real como tú, felicidades campeón ya te echaste a dos y las que vienen ─ahora se reía más exageradamente—sobre todo esa dulce Flareon virgen, ¿que no la viste?, tan ingenua e inocente, es tan hermosa y adorable... estoy muy impaciente por violárnosla ─finalmente su risa más bien se tornó malévola.

—¡Alto!, esto no puede seguir así, ¡¿quién eres tú?! ¿Porque me haces esto? — cuestionó el enojado Lucario al reflejo del estanque─ ¡mentira! Tú no eres yo, porque jamás haría por voluntad propia lo que acabo de hacer y te consta.

—¡¿Que no me reconoces?! ¡Yo soy tú!, mal agradecido pensé que podíamos ser colegas pero al parecer veo que no —sentenció el misterioso reflejo alterado para después desaparecer misteriosamente como apareció.

Repentinamente todo el lugar comenzó a ponerse negro, cuando Norberto se dio cuenta ya no se encontraba en la casa de la misteriosa entrenadora sino que ahora se localizaba en un lugar que no podía decir con certeza debido a que era indescriptible. Enfrente del adolescente se apareció un Lucario pero de color rojo, su cola terminaba en un triángulo y en su cabeza sobresalían dos impresionantes cuernos, enseguida materializo utilizando su poderoso aura un tridente de su color.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, hola Norberto finalmente nos encontramos —vocifero el misterioso Lucario rojo.

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿quién eres tú?, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? — Cuestionó el confundido adolescente.

— ¿Que no es obvio?, soy tu instinto de procreación, durante mucho tiempo me dominaste conciencia pero... ¡ya no más!, ahora soy libre y voy a hacer con mi cuerpo lo que se me venga la regalada gana, la misión ahora no es sobrevivir sino es hacer que nuestros genes pasen a la siguiente generación y para lograr eso tengo que tener huevos con todas las hembras del mundo —empezó a reírse como la última vez─ ¿entiende? Colega…

—Basta, ya no quiero seguir escuchándote, si te he estado dominando durante todo estos años, entonces te volveré a dominar una vez más —sentenció Norberto mientras empezaba a concentrarte.

—Es inútil, tengo que reconocer qué hiciste un buen trabajo manteniéndonos con vida pero la verdad que tu trabajo aquí ya termino, porque nuestro desarrollo quedo en el pasado, ahora solo queda un último paso antes de nuestra inevitable muerte, la reproducción... ¿y qué sentido tiene vivir mucho sino te puedes reproducir?, es por eso que vine a tomar el control de la situación, tu no lo entiendes, ¡el que tiene que desaparecer eres tú!, acéptalo de una buena vez, una vez que yo tomo el control ya no cabe el lugar de la inteligencia ¡basta nunca yo pensante! —Fue lo último que dijo el Lucario rojo.

Aunque el adolescente había vuelto al Lucario rojo transparente y verdaderamente que fue un gran intento pero no fue suficiente, rápidamente la conciencia de Norberto es encerrada en una prisión salía literalmente de la nada para después ser consumida por la oscuridad y desaparecer en ella. De regreso a la realidad, Ahora este Lucario estaba literalmente fuera de control; su aura se había tornado de un color negro intenso.

—No lo puedo creer, lo logre ¡soy libre!, ahora soy imparable —empezó a emitir un aura intensamente oscura y malévola— me siento poderosamente incontrolable — Volvió a reír a carcajadas, en eso huele el olor de unas irresistibles feromonas— Increíble, no sabía que mi olfato podía hacer esto, hay una hembra tan cercas que puedo olerla con mucha facilidad —se dijo para sí mismo el degenerado Lucario con una gran sonrisa pervertida en su cara que expresaba lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota del autor: Este fue el inició de la maldad que surgió en Norberto... los que hayan leído los últimos capítulos publicados de Soy un Lucario, entenderán :v

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en otra ocasión.


	19. Glaceon(hembra) X Vaporeon(hembra)

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

En una tienda de conveniencia a las afueras de la ciudad. Trabajaban en dicho establecimiento tres empleados; Lucario, Glaceon y Vaporeon; quienes atendían todo en ese establecimiento abierto las veinticuatro horas. Las evoluciones de Eeevee eran pareja por lo que como de costumbre solían dejar al tipo lucha-acero solo atendiendo la tienda a mitad de la noche, aunque bueno, tampoco es como que hubiera mucho trabajo a altas horas. De hecho no había atendido a nadie en un buen tiempo.

En eso llegó un motociclista de apellido Rodriguez junto con su novia al lugar.

─Disculpe, necesito condones ─comentó el joven mientras abrazaba a la Braixen, la cual estaba muy sonrojada por el artículo que iba a comprar.

─Claro aquí tiene ─se los dio luego de recibir el dinero.

─Muchas gracias ─la pareja se retiró.

El pokémon aura se quedó escuchando música, demasiado aburrido esperando a que algún cliente llegara. Mientras la pareja conformada por las evoluciones de Eevee se hallan cenando juntos en la sala para empleados. Como todas las noches, acostumbraban a dejar solo a su compañero de trabajo para pasar tiempo juntas a solas.

─Vappy, esta buena las hamburgueses ─comentó la Glaceon.

─Claro Glassy, están deliciosas ─respondió la Vaporeon con alegría.

─Exacto, las hamburguesas son mi comida favorita ─mencionó la tipo agua.

─Que bien ─se le quedó viendo a su pareja de manera lujuriosa─ si están muy buenas.

─A ja… ─se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su novia─ pero… ¿aquí?

─Vamos, ¿apoco no es sensual hacerlo en el trabajo? Por favor, ya casi cumplimos nuestro primer año juntas ─le rogó.

─Pero no sé, nos pueden descubrir…

─¿Quién? El Lucario, él está ocupado en la caja, no creo que se entere

─De acuerdo ─la Vaporeon aceptó feliz de tener un momento de intimidad con su pareja.

─Que maravilla ─le dedico una gran sonrisa.

En consecuencia la pokémon burbuja se recortó en la mesa, abrió sus piernas para dejar su vulva al descubierto y se sonrojo de sobremanera…

─Listo, hazme tuya amor ─fue lo que dijo la tipo agua.

─No aquí, tengo una mejor idea ─propusó la tipo hielo pensando en algo mejor.

─¿Qué tienes en mente? ─Se intrigó demasiado.

─Ya lo sabrás, ven ─la pokémon nieve fresca se fue de la pequeña habitación.

En eso, la tipo hielo llevó a su pareja hasta su elemento: los refrigeradores industriales. Abrió la puerta de acceso a ese cuarto a bajas temperaturas y ambas hembras entraron al mencionado sitio.

─Está un poco helado este lugar ─cuestionó la pokémon burbuja al sentir latemperatura, de hecho su aliento se invertía en humo cuando salía de su boca.

─Lo sé, esa es la idea ─La Glaceon se sentía excelente con el clima del ambiente─ vamos hermosa, déjate llevar y déjame lamerte esa jugosa baya que tienes allí abajo.

─Bueno… ─aceptó a duras penas, pero aún no estaba bien convencida de que disfrutaría de estando dentro de un congelador.

─Que maravilla ─Se emocionó la Glaceon.

Enseguida la Vaporeon se recostó en el frio suelo mientras la Glaceon decidía con que iba a comenzar. En eso la pokémo nieve fresca se acercó al busto de su novia. Empezó a lamer con su helada lengua todo el contorno de los pechos de la pokémon burbuja, empezando a excitar así a la tipo agua que le encantaba que su novia le lamiera sus partes más sensibles con esa congelada boca; siempre le activaba su libido ese choque de temperatura entre su cuerpo caliente en contraste con el frio de ella.

─Amor, sigue, me vuelves loca ─vociferaba ella empezando entrar en calor.

─Claro Vappy, te voy a hacer tocar las nubes ─continuó lamiendo sus pechos

La Glaceon inició con hacer círculos con su legua alrededor de la areola de su pareja, la cual empezó a sentir como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a ese placentero estimulo, la Vaporeon empezó a sentirse muy bien por la acción de la tipo hielo.

─Vamos, Glassy… no te detengas… me derrito… ─la pokémon burbuja empezó a ser consumida por el placer.

─Que golosa, nunca te cansas de sentir mi lengua en tus tetas ─comentó entre lamidas.

─Es que… ¡tu boca es grandiosa! ─Su cerebro empezó a liberar hormonas al por mayor; sus pezones comenzaron a endurecerse.

─Y no has visto nada ─le giño el ojo para después pasar su lengua por sus pezones para terminaran quedando bien erguidos.

Más tarde: La Glaceon empezó a atacar con su boca los pechos de su pareja, pasando sus labios por las areolas y erectos perones de la pokémon burbuja que solo podía sentir un extremo placer cada vez que Glaceon le tocaba esa zona, que por las bajas temperaturas también le proporcionaba un poco de dolor pero que nomás le agregaba un extra de excitación a sus explosiones de goce. Enseguida la tipo hielo pasó a introducirse gran parte de las glándulas mamarias de su novia en su boca con el propósito de iniciar a succionarlos, al inició fue delicada con ella pero ya después subió la intensidad. La pokémon nieve fresca chupo con sus congelados labios los firmes pezones de su pareja, que inició a dar encantadoras gemidos que fueron música para sus oídos y solo provocaron en ella unas tremendas ganas de seguir amamantándose de los pechos de su pareja, aunque no produjeran leche.

─Glsssy! Aaaah! Continua! Se siente Fenómenos! ─No paraba de gemir la Vaporeon.

─Me fascina cuando estas ene se estado de éxtasis ─La tipo helo fue a chupar el otro pecho de su novia.

De repente entraron a la tienda de conveniencia; Salazzle, Mudsdale, Beartic, Scolipede y Decidueye; El cual el ultimo se quedó quieto observando de manera maniática y perturbadoramente al Lucario que se quedó choqueado de tanta atención acumulada y sin explicasen aparente.

─Si, ¿te puedo atender? ─Preguntó el incómodo tipo lucha-acero.

John simplemente se le quedo viendo directo a los ojos con su mirada de pocos amigos, emanando una atmosfera hostil. El tipo planta-fantasma se imaginó diversas forma de como asesinar al pokémon aura que tenía en frente, y hasta en una de esas opciones le provoco una leve sonrisa por lo original que era.

─Franco, no tenemos tiempo para esto ─el tipo bicho-veneno movió al pluma flecha para integrarlo de nuevo a la banda─ perdónelo, esta medio loquillo.

─¿De acuerdo? ─Se quedó bien extrañado el tipo lucha-acero.

Luego de una media hora, la bandilla pagó sus refrescos y botanas para ya marcharse. Era entrado la media noche a las afueras de la ciudad por lo que no había nadie, al Lucario le entraron ganas de ir al baño y como sabía que sus compañeras de trabajo lo solían dejar solo, fue que decidió cerrar el establecimiento por unos minutos mientras iba al baño de empleados a hacer sus necesidades.

De regreso con las lesbianas, La Vaperon estaba siendo arrojada a un fuerte caudal de extrema felicidad, su cuerpo se comenzó a sobrecargarse de tensión y su mente se puso completamente en blanco para que solo pudiera pensar en una cosa: placer. Repentinamente no puedo soportarlo más y por un incontrolable espasmo arqueo paulatinamente su espalda, hasta que sus pechos quedaron bien expuestos a la acción de Glaceon que sabía que su pareja estaba llegando a su límite. Quien no espero más, piso el acelerador atacando sus senos con salvajismo, mordisqueando sus areolar y lamiendo con fervor sus duros pezones, además que sin importarle nada, aumento aún más su actividad por cada gemido y jadeo que hacia su novia hasta que literal la tipo hielo se cansó para luego caer agotada al suelo.

─No puedo más… estoy bien cansada ─se expresó la Glaceon algo exhausta por todo el esfuerzo que realizo para darle placer a su pareja; aunque ella también disfruto cada segundo en que la hizo sentir de maravilla.

─Glassy… Por piedad… quiero más… ─La Vaporeon aún tenía mucha tensión queriendo ser liberada, por puro impulso empezó a estimular su clítoris.

─Espérate Vappy, deja recuperar el aliento ─La Glaceon descanso unos escasos minutos en lo que recuperaba las energía; lo cual para su novia fue una espera tortuosa por tener que soportar esas salvajes impulsos que se convertían cada cuando en una brutal convulsión─ Haya, creo que todavía necesitas un poco más de acción.

─Vamos Glassy… termina con lo que empezaste ─suplicó la pokémon burbuja.

─De acuerdo, no me puedo negar a ti amorcito ─La tipo hielo recuperó sus fuerzas para un segundo asalto.

En seguida inició con lamer sus clítoris por unos minutos antes de continuar con su vulva la cual ya estaba bien empapada por los fluidos vaginales. La Glaceon junto sus fríos labios con los labios mayores y menores de su pareja, esta acción provoco en la tipo agua que su cerebro se sobresaturada de placer; no pudo contener su lengua dentro de su boca y sus pupilas se le fueron demasiado arriba haciendo que sus ojos se vieran totalmente blanco. De repente la pokémon nieve fresca quiso posponer un poco el orgasmo de su pareja además que su propia intimidad se hallaba gritando de también ser estimulada, así que la Glaceon presiono su trasero contra la Vaporeon para que le lamiera su intimidad al mismo tiempo que ella convulsionaba de placer. Luego de un tiempo sentada sobre su pareja, la pokémon nieve fresca se fue a un compartimiento para sacar un dildo de hielo pegado a un arnés: se lo puso.

─Oye Vappy ¿Qué gusta mi "pequeño" amiguito? ─Preguntó la Glaceon haciendo lucir su gran dildo de hielo.

─Genial! Ese pene es enorme! Me encanta! ─La pokémon burbuja no podia esperar por tener esa cosa dentro de sí.

─Sabía que te encantaría, mi adorable zorrita ─fue lo que dijo la tipo hielo.

Pasado su debido tiempo, el Lucario salió del baño, se dirigió rumbo a la puerta pero se dio la casualidad de que pasó cerca del refrigerador industrial donde las lesbianas estaban disfrutando de sus cuerpos, escuchando los gemidos de la tipo agua lo que le llamo mucho la atención.

─¿Pero qué Giratinas? ─El tipo lucha-acero llegó enfrente de la puerta que lo separaba de la pareja en pleno acto sexual─ ¿pero qué están haciendo esas dos? ─Por curiosidad abrió tratando de no hacer ruido una pequeña ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta─ no lo puedo creer… ─susurró el Lucario al contemplar a sus compañeras de trabajando en medio de un sesenta y nueve.

El pokémon aura al toque se excitó y más cuando vio a Glassy penetrando a Vappy con su pene de hielo. La pareja de hembras no vio al invitado no deseado por estar bien concentradas en sentir ese exquisito goce que le proporcionaba su novia. Los gemidos y jadeos que emitía la Vaporeon más ver esa escena de sexo explícito provocó una fuerte erección en el tipo lucha-acero que revelo lo excitado que se encontraba. El Lucario se quedó embobado viendo como la Glaceon penetraba salvajemente la vagina de su novia sin piedad con su congelado pene mientras ellas gritaban de placer y solo pedía más y más. El pokémon aura no soporto otro segundo para empezar a masturbarse mientras veía con los ojos clavados en aquella escena. De repente la Vaporeon y el Lucario terminaron corriéndose en un intenso orgasmo, el tipo lucha-acero cayo de rodillas al mismo tiempo que llenaba el piso de su semen mientras que la tipo agua caía rendida ante un intenso orgasmo que la dejo noqueada de placer y quedo como estatua en ese frió ambiente.

─Siempre me divierte provocarte uno de tus fulminantes orgasmos ─comentó la Glacion preparándose para sacar a su novia de ese refrigerador gigante.

El pokémon aura por su parte limpio el desastre que dejó en el piso y luego cerró la ventanilla que había abierto y se fue a su puesto de trabajó para aparentar que no vio absolutamente nada… Aunque no sabia en que pensar, un lado se sentía gustoso de presenciar las vulvas de dos hembras pero por el otro lado pensó en lo solo que se encontraba y que por lo menos en el corto plazo no gozaría de esos lujos. Aunque además se quedó incrédulo por descubrir que sus compañeras de trabajo no solo eran lesbiana sino que también eran pareja, lo cual cortaba cualquier oportunidad con ellas,cosa que lo desmotivo bastante. Pero después de todo, decidió hacer como que no vio nada: lo que pasa en el congelador se queda en el congelador.

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro día :D


	20. Lucario(M) X Talonflame y Typhlosion(H)

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Un Lucario de apellido Rodriguez estaba apurado continuando escribiendo el capitulo perdido de: Soy un Lucario.

—Carajo, se me hizo tarde, se me volvió a terminar el tiempo, rayos —se dijo a si mismo mientras vea el tiempo pasar a gran velocidad según él.

Continuó escribiendo de manera rápida y sin descanso por un buen tiempo.

* * *

El corrompido Lucario volvió a esa casa ajena para después revisar todo los cuarto hasta llegar una habitación oscura y en el momento de encender la luz se llevó con la grata sorpresa de encontrarse a una Talonflame amordazada por todo el cuerpo y cegada de los ojos por una cinta; no dudo en hacerse notar pero no dijo ni una palabra.

—Typhlosion ¿eres tú?, vamos castígame, he sido una chica muy mala — Pronunció la Talonflame con toda confianza aunque claramente estaba en un error.

— Con mucho gusto —se expresó el pokémon aura oscura penetrándola al toque sin compasión y con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ─No podía estar más confundida y solo aumentó cuando sintió un enorme pene dentro de ella─ ¡Cuando se me volteen las cosas desearas nunca haber existido mal nacido! —Gritó de la desesperación la tipo fuego-volador al percatarse que el pokémon que había venido a castigarla no era quien ella se esperaba.

— Ya cálmate princesa y déjate llevar ─comentó el tipo lucha-acero, enseguida ahorcó ligeramente a su víctima.

— ¡Cuando te ponga las alas encima te voy a violar analmente! ─Seguía gritando la tipo fuego-volar mientras que el Lucario apenas le permitirá hablar y respirar.

— Si claro ¿así o cómo? —Preguntó sarcásticamente el malvado Norberto introduciendo sus dedos en el orificio anal de su víctima.

— ¡Eres pokémon muerto! —Talonflame ejecutó un Lanzallamas para cualquier lado ya que pues estaba bien amarrada y tenía poca o mejor dicho nula movilidad.

— Claro mi reina, lo que tu pidas —el tipo lucha-acero no dejaba de ser sarcástico, repentinamente introduce todo su puño en el recto de la Talonfame al mismo tiempo que la embestía su vagina con su enorme pene.

— ¡Hijo de ditto! Eso duele... ¡cuando te lo haga a ti, entenderás mi sufrimiento! — La pokémon tipo fuego-volador no dejaba de amenazar a su victimario, aunque bueno en esos momentos era lo único que podía hacer─ aaaahhh! ─el puño del intruso estaba agrandando su esfínter anal y destrozando su interior─ ¡Maldito, pudrete!

—De acuerdo, pero cuando eso llegue, si es que llega a pasar, que no olvides ─introdujo por su ano no solo su mano sino incluyo un poco del antebrazo─ tiene que ser sin piedad y aquí te va una muestra para cuándo será mi turno, mi reina — Se ríe mientras introducía los dedos de su otra mano por el oficio que no debería ser penetrado— SI como no, sigue creyendo que recibiré mi merecido... como si eso fuera a pasar, vamos que eres linda cuando me gritas de esa manera — Finalmente el degenerado Lucario introduce descaradamente ambos puños y antebrazos sin piedad hasta donde podía llegar por el intestino grueso de su pobre víctima que estaba sintiendo un dolor indescriptible.

— ¡Aaaaaaahhh!, por favor... basta, me destrozas el ano —de repente Talonflame comprendió que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo; empezaron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos del intenso daño que sentía haya detrás, una extraña combinación de ardor y dolor,

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso ya te cansaste de amenazarme? —Cuestionó el tipo lucha-acero al mismo tiempo que metía y sacaba rápidamente su puño del recto de su víctima.

De improviso, llegó Flareon al rescate trayendo consigo a Typhlosion que tenía un arnés que terminaba en un enorme pene de plástico; la evolución de Eevee se había percatado del tipo lucha-acero violador por lo que fue por ayuda.

—Mira Typhlosion, ese es el Lucario violador degenerado y ahora masoquista que había visto antes, por favor castigalo como tú lo sabes hacer ─suplicó la inocente tipo fuego a su compañera sadomasoquista para darle a ese maldito una buena lección─ violate al volador.

— De acuerdo Flareon, por traumarte y castigar a mi victima ese Lucario pervertido lo pagara con su culo —sentenció la pokémon Typhlosion que al parecer era igual de pervertida que el Lucario.

— vaya, encontré a mi semejante, eso da miedo pensé que mi nivel de pervertividad era inalcanzable pero al parecer me equivoque, pues bien que comience el juego, tu culo también está dentro de la apuesta ─respondió tajante el degenerado tipo lucha-acero.

— Vamos Typhlosion no te dejes intimidar, gánale a ese Lucario bastardo, que aprenda a respetarnos —apoyo la Talonflame a su compañera sadomasoquista; aún tenía el enorme pene en su vagina y los dos puños de su victimario en el recto, causándole mucho ardor y dolor.

─Es divertido pensar que los Caterpie tienen oportunidad ante mi ‼6se encogió de hombros─ ni modo, me toca demostrarles la abrumadora diferencia de niveles, que decepción y yo que quería seguir divirtiéndome contigo lindura ─sacó su pene y puños de los orificios de la tipo fuego-volador, antes de pararse le dio una fuerte nalgada en su trasero.

─¡Acabalo Typhlosion! ─Gritó de la emoción la evolución de Eevee.

Enseguida la masoquista tipo fuego formó una enorme esfera de energía para así proyectarla a su adversario, quien no tuvo reparo en enfrentar esa agresión directamente; El corrompido Lucario alzó sus brazos hacia adelante y paró en seco con algo de esfuerzo esa bola de energía pura, adsorbiéndola con determinación y anulando así su efecto devastador; el tipo lucha-acero cayó de rodillas al suelo por lo agotado que resultó luego de realizar todo ese proceso. La inicial de Jotho ni se preocupó en preguntarse cómo su oponente había sido capaz de cancelar su Onda certera, pero igual seguiría mandando muchos ataques para abrumarlo y romper sus defensas.

─Ahora prepárate para ser dominando ─sentenció la sadomasoquista a punto de arrojar un ataque de fuego.

─hay pero que molestas son ─el malvado Norberto ni preocupado se hallaba en lo más mínimo por la afirmación de su contrincante.

Acto seguido la Typhlosion lanzó una poderosa Humareda con intensión de debilitar a su contrario ya que parecía estar contras las cuerdas… Inesperadamente con una velocidad impresionante se levantó de golpe, de igual forma junto sus palmas para acumular energía pura en ese punto del espacio, todo en cuestión de segundos antes de arremeter con su contraofensiva; la Esfera aural proyectada atravesó el ataque de fuego como si fuera un cuchillo contra mantequilla y sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo terminó conectando contra la pokemon volcán, quien se desplomó al suelo al borde del debilitamiento pero aún seguía consciente. En eso el tipo lucha-acero se empezó a estirar para regalar sus tensos músculos que tuvieron que soportar un elevado estrés en esa fugaz batalla, hasta se llegó a escuchar el sonido de varios huesos tronando mientras terminaba de tranquilizar el cuerpo.

─No Typhlosion ─la Flareon puso sus patas delanteras sobre la tipo fuego para que se animara a seguir─ reacciona, por favor… levántate ─sus ojos se humedecieron.

─Esto sí que fue molesto, les dije que no podrían contra mi ─alardeó el Lucario oscuro de su imponente y abrumadora fuerza.

─Me duele todo ─La pokémon volcán intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondió─ maldición.

─Bien, es hora de terminar lo que empezó, pero primero te daré un regalo de consolación porque me gusta burlarme de todos lo que osan desafiar mi voluntad ─fue lo que dijo el malvado Norberto.

A continuación el tipo lucha-acero acercó su trasero a la cabeza de la derrotada tipo fuego mientras ella no podía hacer nada para defenderse de su arrogancia.

─Bésame el culo ─sentenció el pokémon aura oscura.

─¡Vete al mundo distorsión, hijo de GIratina! ─Le gritó la Typhlosion con su orgullo herido por ese extraño ente maligno.

─Yo hago lo posible por llevarnos bien ─expulsó una flatulencia en el rostro de la masoquista tipo fuego─ pero tienen que echar todo mi esfuerzo por la borda, esto es decepcionante ¿pero qué le vamos a hacer? No tendré piedad contigo ─sonrió de forma macabra─ aun así, te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad porque se me antoja ─la liberó de su la acción de su imponente aura oscura.

─¿Qué Giratinas? ─La pokémon volcán se levantó del suelo como si nada.

─Vamos Typhlosion, dame lo mejor que tengas ─propuso el Lucario, con su pene bien erecto.

─Te vas a arrepentir ─La masoquista tipo fuego estaba furiosa, enseñando su gran dildo de plástico pegado al arnés que traía puesto

─Así me gusta, que mis víctimas tengan una ilusoria esperanza de ganar, así es más divertido ─comentó el tipo lucha-acero.

Rápidamente ambos pokémon se lanzaron contra el otro, luego se dejan caer al suelo mientras buscaban el trasero de su contrincante. El objetivo del Juego era penetrar analmente al otro sin dejarse penetrar, la pokémon tipo fuego ya estaba milímetros de penetrar analmente con su dildo de plástico al degenerado Lucario pero desgraciadamente se le voltearon las cosas y la que terminó siendo penetrada analmente fue ella, aunque claro no se dejaría aún: buscaba el contraataque. En eso la Typhlosion se dejó llevar tratando de que el pokémon tipo lucha-acero bajará la guardia y lo consiguió, en consecuencia velozmente invierte los papeles y ahora el sometido era el pervertido Lucario.

— Ja, a que no te esperabas esa —comentó triunfante la pokémon tipo fuego sadomasoquista y también alegrando a la joven tipo fuego que vio al degenerado Lucario recibiendo su merecido.

—Rayos, esto no me la esperaba —Norberto oscuro en verdad que se impresionó por el resultado— Ni hablar, creo que es momento de hacerse respetar — Sentenció el Lucario golpeando a todos con su intensa aura oscura que arrojó contra la pared a las dos pokémon tipo fuego y tambien Talonflame resulto herida en esa explosion de furia tremenda.

— ¿Qué pasó ahora? —Preguntó la pokémon tipo fuego-volador ya que no veía nada de nada.

— Si antes pensaba violarte, ahora quiero destruir tu ser... te convertiré en mi puta —se expresó el Lucario que estaba siendo cubierto por una intensa aura oscura que le otorgaba un poder abrumador.

— ¡Basta!, se supone que somos tipo fuego —La Typhlosion ya estaba harta se ese pervertido sin remedio.

En eso la pokémon sadomasoquista decidió realizar el ataque de Lanzallamas sobre el pokémon corrompido, pero este tranquilamente junto sus dos extremidades superiores para hacer otra Aura esfera oscura, pero esta era de un color negro más intenso, por tanto el ataque del Lucario neutralizó la agresión de su oponente, repentinamente el pokémon tipo lucha-acero realizó el ataque de hueso veloz pero este al igual que el anterior resalta por ser de color negro, acto seguido el Lucario terminó dejando fuera de combate a su adversaria de un solo golpe aunque esta no quedara debilitada.

— Vamos desgraciada, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer —el aura del pokémon tipo lucha-acero a cada segundo se volvía más corrupta, aterradora y poderosa.

El degenerado Lucario levanta a su victima del suelo y aprovechó para corromper su aura para que quedara completamente a su merced. En ese preciso momento la Typhlosion comenzó a sentir como sus partes privadas empezaban a dilatarse y sentir un hormigueo tremendo, su ser pedia a gritos ser penetrada y finalmente por todo esa explosión de hormonas que produjo su cerebro de golpe provocaron un goce tremendo en ella; había perdido la cabeza.

— ¿Que... fue lo que me hiciste? —Preguntó la confundida pokémon sadomasoquista de tipo fuego, sintiéndose raramente extasiada

— ¿No te a quedado claro todavía?, te convertí en mi exclava sexual —sentenció el malvado Lucario mientras dejaba ver su poderosa y tenebrosa aura que lo rodeaba que hasta sorprendería a un tipo siniestro— te enseñare a respetar a tu amo.

Flareon en esos momentos quería echarse a llorar y correr por su vida, pero el aura corrompida del Lucario no la dejaba retirarse, intentó cerrar los ojos pero de nuevo fue inútil. El pokémon tipo lucha-acero quería que su próxima víctima viera con lujo de detalle, aunque su joven e inocente de mente, no estaba preparada para ello; estaba contemplando con terror todo ese macabro espectáculo y lo peor del asunto es que pronto ella lo iba a vivir en carne propia: estaba a punto de pasar con ella y probablemente le pasará lo mismo o peor...

— ¿Porque no puedo controlar mi cuerpo? —Preguntó la Typhlosion mientras se mastrurbaba y tambien mastrurbaba a Talonflame.

— al vez si te portas bien y dejas de hacer preguntas te libere algún día, ¿quedó claro? —Respondió el Lucario de mala gana, la verdad que aunque tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, no así a como se había originado.

— ¿Porque no sueltas a Flareon?, ella es joven e inocente, ¿que no te basta con nosotras?, dejaba ya —propuso la pokémon volcán.

— ¿Que te dije sobre hacer preguntas? —Sentenció el Lucario con su malévola mirada y sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

Enseguida la pokémon sadomasoquista tipo fuego empezó a flotar en el aire para después ser consumida por la oscura aura del corrompido Lucario. Acto seguido la Typhlosion comenzó a gritar tanto de placer como de dolor ya que podía sentir esa extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo, mente y aura, gritaba por misericordia, luego de varios minutos el Lucario finalmente se cansó de hacer eso y decidió terminar con el castigo de su pobre víctima.

Cuando la Typhlosion había vuelto a la realidad se encontraba con la mirada perdida y totalmente fuera de sí, apenas mostraba señales de vida además de que ocasionalmente tenía espasmos musculares. Rápidamente volvió a someterse a la lujuriosa presencia del corrompido tipo lucha-acero y colocó su trasero enfrente de él para que la penetrara como le complacerá.

—Te dicen sadomasoquista porque te gusta dar —comenzó a reírse sin parar— pues veamos si también te gusta recibir —sentenció el Lucario golpeando las nalgas de su pobre víctima una, otra y otra vez con ambas extremidades superiores a la vez que realizaba el ataque de Palmeo.

La Flareon ya no lo resistía más, estaba destrozada por dentro de inocente ahora ya no le quedaba nada, su cordura se había ido al carajo ya que no toleraba ver a sus dos compañeras que durante muchos años habían compartido incontables experiencias, siendo torturadas de esa manera tan aberrante y depravada, pero estaba siendo obligada a verlas siendo cruelmente torturadas y humilladas.

Más tarde el Lucario usando su aura empezó a materializar dos enormes y monstruosas garras en ambas extremidades superiores: Garra umbría. Para después con ellas arañar toda la espalda de la pokémon de tipo fuego que estaba sometiendo, de verdad que lo excitaba escuchar los gritos de su víctima. Luego la volvió a penetrar analmente y está a su vez penetró con su pene de plástico a Talonflame también analmente.

Acto seguido el pokémon aura oscura obligó a la Typhlosion que penetrara ahora vaginalmente a la Talonflame mientras él también cambió de taladrarle el ano a insertar su gran pene por su vulva, quedando los tres una posición algo incomoda, pero el malvado Lucario continuo embistió a la pokémon volcán usando toda su fuerza y está también hacía lo propio con la tipo fuego-volador. Luego el tipo lucha-acero cambio otra vez de posición, tal que ahora penetraba cada que se le complacía a ambas tipo fuego por el orto, mientras la Typhlosion seguía penetrando vaginalmente a la Talonflame con su dildo de plástico; el maligno Lucario violó analmente a la pokémon volcán, después cambió para penetrar el culo la pokémon flamígero, luego volvió a introducir su miembro en el mismo agujero de la tipo fuego para más tarde regresar a seguir destruyendo el recto de la tipo fuego-volador.

Finalmente el maligno tipo lucha-acero no tuvo piedad de las tipo fuego y embistió salvajemente de manera simultánea los acabados esfínteres anales de sus dos víctimas de manera simultánea, cambiando por el trasero de la otra por cada penetración, primero de manera lenta para aumentar gradualmente la intensidad hasta llegar a una rapidez abrumadora y potente. Ambas tipo fuego gritaron de dolor por cada vez que el Lucario media su enorme pene por sus anos.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en otra ocasión, saludos :D


	21. Lucario(macho) X Pheromosa(hembra)

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece

* * *

Un vehículo se estacionó, a mitad de la noche, en la parte más alta de la montaña que llegaba el camino de los automóviles, un Lucario científico bajo del mencionado transporte luego de estacionarse en un estacionamiento cerca de un acantilado. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la cima de la gran elevación, a las alta que había a kilómetros a la redonda.

Tenía un abrigo ya aunque en la base de la montaña había un clima agradable, la cosa cambiaba rotundamente en la cima debido a la imponente altura, el tipo lucha-acero instaló su pequeño refugio resultando en una pequeña tienda de campaña y posteriormente colocó su potente telescopio en posición para poder apreciar las maravillas del universo

—Pero que hermoso esta el firmamento esta noche —Comentó el pokémon aura mientras terminaba de darle los últimos toques a su instrumento para la observación de las estrellas.

Allí estuvo contemplando el cosmo durante un par de horas, las cuales aunque en cierta forma eran aburridas, el Lucario sentía que valía la pena el estar pendiente de vigilar el cielo; además que esa noche se presumía la aparición de un eclipse total lunar. Todos los espectadores estaban en zonas más turísticas, por lo que todo ese lugar estaba completamente solo a excepción del Lucario, el cual escogió por esa razón ese lugar, le encantaba la soledad y el hecho de no ser molestado por ningún clase de ruido; la montaña completa se hallaba con un silencio sepulcral.

Aun así, cerca de allí, ocultos dentro del pequeño bosque que había no muy lejos, se localizaban un Lucario de apellido Rodriguez teniendo relaciones exuales con una Braixen a mitad de la noche a la intemperie.

—¡Vamos amor dame más duro! —Suplicó la pokémon zorro que estaba siendo penetrada bajo la luz de la luna llena.

—¡Me corro! —Advirtió.

—¡Adelante…. correte... dentro! —Habló la tipo fuego entre gemidos.

—Lo bueno que tengo el condón puesto —se rió ligeramente.

Repentinamente la pareja de la Braixen se corrió dentro del condon que tenia puesto que a su vez estaba adentro de la vagina de la pokémon zorro.

De regreso con el Lucario científico:

—¿Eeeh, qué es eso? —Se preguntó al contemplar una repentina perturbación en el espacio.

En consecuencia el científico de tipo lucha-acero enfocó su telescopio hacia ese punto en específico del firmamento, se formó de la nada como una especie de embudo en medio del cielo, del cual surgió algo que se asemejaba bastante a lo que sería una clase de platillo volador. El pokémon aura al contemplar ese extraño espectáculo quedó pasmado por no saber en qué pensar, solo se quedó atónito y expectante de todo lo hizo aquel misterioso objeto volador no identificado; empezó a grabar con su smartphone a esa cosa flotando en lo alto de la atmósfera.

—No lo puedo creer, es un verdadero OVNI… —fue lo único que pudo decir el tipo lucha-acero al contemplar la nave espacial.

De repente el platillo volador se estaciono a un par de kilómetros a lo lejos, lanzó un rayo al piso y empezó a arrastrar a un desorientado Tauros, que se encontraba caminando perdido a mitad de la nada, hacia el objeto volador no identificado y una vez arriba cerraron la puerta para regresar de vuelta a casa… El Lucario científico no lo pudo creer, ¿cómo le explicaría a sus colegas incrédulos de esta inexplicable experiencia? Por lo menos tenía el vídeo con decente calidad para defenderse, pero aun así no sabia como reaccionar luego de haber visto un OVNI.

—Y ¿ahora que se supone que haga? —Se preguntó el confundido pokémon aura de descubrir la existencia de vida extraterrestre— a si es cierto, a lo que vine aquí en primer lugar —el eclipse total de luna acababa de comenzar.

Por tanto se quedó atento observando aquel fenómeno natural, admiro con asombro como el satélite natural de la tierra se empezó a oscurecer hasta desaparecer por completo para después resurgir de un poco rojizo con su debido tiempo, contemplo sin dejar de mirar el espectáculo todo el tiempo que estuvo la luna de sangre hasta que finalizó más tarde. Había conseguido su cometido con éxito y además de haber visto una misteriosa nave espacial.

—Si, creo que esta fue una buena noche —comentó el tipo lucha-acero.

De repente el platillo volador volvió a surgir pero esta vez se estacionó arriba del Lucario científico, enseguida se activó el rayo que paralizó al pokémon aura al toque y por último, él empezó a flotar en el aire para luego ser arrastrado lenta pero paulatinamente hacia el platillo volador; al llegar arriba se abrió la compuerta para que pudiera entrar a la nave espacial y cuando ya estaba adentro se volvió a cerrar. El pokémon aura contempló todo a su alrededor, un lugar de avanzada, el OVNI de verdad que se veía muy avanzado, pero ante que pudiera hacer algo otro rayo lo volvió a inmovilizar; se trataba de Pheromosa que lo paralizó gracias a un aparato que tenía en las manos que lanzaba un rayo especial que impedía la movilidad de la víctima.

—¿pero que Giratinas? Por favor ser extraño, déjame ir —suplicó el temeroso Lucario que no sabía si esa cosa le podía entender, aunque bueno, igual se le dificulta mucho hablar en el precario estado en el que se hallaba.

De repente el platillo volador volvió a surgir pero esta vez se estacionó arriba del Lucario científico, enseguida se activó el rayo que paralizó al pokémon aura al toque y por último, él empezó a flotar en el aire para luego ser arrastrado lenta pero paulatinamente hacia el platillo volador; al llegar arriba se abrió la compuerta para que pudiera entrar a la nave espacial y cuando ya estaba adentro se volvió a cerrar. El pokémon aura contempló todo a su alrededor, un lugar de avanzada, el OVNI de verdad que se veía muy avanzado, pero ante que pudiera hacer algo otro rayo lo volvió a inmovilizar; se trataba de Pheromosa que lo paralizó gracias a un aparato que tenía en las manos que lanzaba un rayo especial que impedía la movilidad de la víctima.

—¿pero que Giratinas? Por favor ser extraño, déjame ir —suplicó el temeroso Lucario que no sabía si esa cosa le podía entender, aunque bueno, igual se le dificulta mucho hablar en el precario estado en el que se hallaba.

En consecuencia la tipo bicho-lucha se llevó a su espécimen a una habitación especial, la ultra bestia amordazó al Lucario a una camilla quedando inmovilizado y sin posibilidades de escape. De repente contempló horrorizado como en la habitación que tenía en frente se ubicaba el Tauros que los extraterrestres habían capturado un par de horas atrás; un Buzzwole le hizo un gran corte por todo su estomago y lo estudió durante ese tiempo como funcionaba su organismo. Al parecer el Buzzwole acababa de terminar de inspeccionar al tipo normal porque en esos momento pasó a quitarle todos los órganos al pobre Tauros que terminó asesinado luego de ea fulminante examinación, todo en frente de los asustados ojos del Lucario.

En consecuencia el pokémon aura quedó devastado, no quería terminar disecado como lo había presenciado con sus propia mirada con terror, entró en un pánico como nunca sintió antes en vida. Pero luego de tratar a la fuerza de intentar zafarse terminó aceptando que probablemente no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, por lo que sus ojos se humedecieron. En eso el Lucario observó frente a frente a la Pheromosa, la cual ahora que la veía mejor y más detalladamente parecía demasiado atractiva; con una figura alargada de casi dos metros o bueno no tanto, pero si era algo alta sobre todo para el Lucario, de conflexion extremadamente delgada el tipo lucha-acero se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando de su captora.

La ultra bestia se veía seria en lo absoluto, observó detalladamente a su espécimen para estudiarlo más que nada, de hecho la parte que observó por mucho tiempo fueron los testículos del Lucario; la Pheromosa hasta los tocó como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, fueron en varias ocasiones y hasta en una de ellas los apretó fuertemente. El tipo lucha-acero durante todo este proceso se sonrojo bastante que sin querer tuvo una buena erección enfrente de la tipo bicho-lucha que se sorprendió al admirar el pene de su espécimen; no dudo en sacarle un montón de fotos.

Más tarde, la ultra bestia elegante se subió arriba de la camilla en la que se localizaba el amordazado Lucario y con su vulva empezó a frotarlo contra el miembro de su espécimen; el pokémon aura se quedó pasmado por ese hecho sin saber como deberia reaccionar. La Pheromosa de un segundo al otro introdujo el pene del Lucario en su vagina y empezó a dar saltó tan energéticos que golpeo su trasero contra la entrepierna del pokémon aura en reiteradas ocasiones. El tipo lucha-acero empezó a gritar de placer mientras sentía el interior de la hermosa ultra bestia que lo estaba cogieron de manera abrumadora. Quien continuó por varios minutos dándole mucho placer, presionando sus paredes vaginales contra su erecto pene, hasta que el Lucario no pudo más y sintió que estaba a punto de correrse… De repente la ultra bestia elegante agarró un frasco que tenía a la mano, se quitó de encima del Lucario y terminó por masturbarlo en ese último tramo para que acabara por correrse; la tipo bicho-lucha recolectó todo el semen de su espécimen en ese frasco que había conseguido previamente, y lo guardó en la bodega junto con toda las demás muestras.

Por último la Pheromosa culminó con llevarse al Lucario al cuarto de enfrente, donde el Buzzwole se hallaba sacando filo sus cuchillos de disección; el pokémon aura sintió como su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente porque ya sabía lo que se avecinaba: su muerte. Luego d unos minutos se escuchó un fuerte grito por toda la nave espacial…

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro día :D


	22. Entrenador X Glaceon(hembra)

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

El Lucario Rodriguez se localizaba aburrido en su cuarto, no sabia que hacer, estaba abrumado por toda la flojera que invadía su mente; echado en la cama sin ganas de hacer nada, solo quería descansar… hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

—Total, veré una película pokefilica —se dijo a sí mismo.

En consecuencia el tipo lucha-acero se fue a la sala a encender su pantalla plana y reproductor de DVD, ingreso en el lector de discos una cinta con protagonistas: Entrenador X Glaceon. Finalmente le dio PLAY para luego dejarse caer en el sillón doble y se puso bien cómodo, con intenciones de observar todas las dos horas que duraba la grabación.

Se quedó toda una hora contemplando la película, debido a que la cinta intentaba además de la escena de sexual quería proceder una buena historia, pero solo se quedaba mal parada con respecto a la ejecución de la trama del largometraje debido a que era una basura. De repente llegó la Braixen a la casa y en cuanto vio la pantalla supo de inmediato de que se trataba.

—Genial, ¿Entrenador X Glaceon? También me encanta esa película —comentó la tipo fuego mientra se sentaba al lado de su novio.

—Eso es bueno, a mi también me fascina esta película —fue lo que respondió el Lucario— felicidades llegar en la mejor parte, apenas van a comenzar las mejores escenas sexuales de la película.

—Que maravilla —en eso la pokémon zorro se fue la cocina— voy por palomitas —colocó en el microondas— en unos minutos estarán listas

—Tienes razón, a mi también ya se me antojaron —habló el tipo lucha-acero sin despegar su mirada de la televisión.

—oye por cierto, ¿dónde se fue Sergio? —preguntó el Lucario luego de no saber de su amigo que ya llevaba un tiempo sin saber de él.

—Creo que esta en una cita con su novia —le respondió la tipo fuego.

—A que bien, pues espero que ese Zeraora se divierta mucho con ella

—si también espero lo mismo.

* * *

Ahora si se viene la parte que toda más esperada por todos los pokefilicos, la razón de este fanfic y para que sea más orgasmiante será con la seriedad del orto como la vez con la Salazzle ¿se acuerdan? Claro que si, no se hagan. Además de que quiero terminar con esta locura, escribiendo más de 1500 palabras, en menos de cuatro rápidas horas y apenas estoy iniciando el capítulo, no jodan…

Podría escribir el capitulo desde el comienzo de la aventura de cómo el humano entrenador, que ni le pondré nombre porque me vale y ademas que solo aparecerá en este solo capítulo, regresa el (inserte nombre de tu preferencia aquí; propongo Rodrigo, XD) Perfecto, ya todo quedó listo para arrancar la historia. Pero mmm… como que le falta algo ¿qué será? No lo sé, me vale, ya quiero escribir algo interesante. Podría un capítulo largo y tedioso sobre desarrollo de personaje y todas esa formalidades que solo están de adorno, ¡no! Yo sé que solo vienen por el lemon, en consecuencia pasará automáticamente a la parte más candente de la historia.

Solo diré que el Entrenador es un tipo genérico que capturó a su pokémon y lo tiene a su lado desde hace varios años, durante todo ese tiempo se imaginó a él teniendo relaciones sexuales con su Glaceon… un día se despertó con ganas de metersela hasta el fondo y pasemos de una buenas vez a la acción.

(inserte nombre de tu preferencia aquí) Estaba caminando tranquilamente por una ruta hacia la próxima ciudad acompañado por su Glaceon hembra, la cual caminaba feliz a su lado, los dos se movilizaron por varios kilómetros hasta que cayó la noche, el humano preparó la tienda de campaña para dormir a mitad del camino que atravesaba el bosque… Carajos, la trama se está haciendo muy larga, le meteré algo de turbo.

Enseguida el entrenador contempló a su Glaceon desde su tienda de campaña mientras ella terminaba de consumir su comida pokémon. Es hermosa en todo los sentidos, al verla de esa forma el humano se sonrojaba bastante, ese hermoso cuerpo que posea, sus curvas perfecta, su exquisita mirada con esos ojos gratos que te congelaba el aliento de lo adorables que resultaban, ese azul que era una delicia para la visión y con sus gestos finos; todo ello lo volvían loco y provocaba que su corazón latiera mucho por ella, un sentimiento que nunca ante había experimentado antes con alguna chica, no entendía porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de su Glaceon pero no pudo con ese sentimiento y terminó consumido por esa emoción. ¡No, fuera, impulso de escribir capítulos complejos y serios con poca acción sexual! Vamos Rodriguez, recuerda pisar a fondo y acelerar hasta que la historia aguante.

De repente (inserte nombre de tu preferencia aquí) no tolero más esas profundas ansias de cogerse a su pokémon, por lo que se abalanzó sobre la tipo hielo y se la llevó hacia su tienda de campaña y cerró la puerta. La pokémon nieve fresca no entendió porque su entrenador se estaba comportando más raro de lo usual, aunque decidió pasar por alto ese hecho ya que después de todo era su entrenador y ellos no hacían cosas malas con sus pokémon ¿verdad? La Glaceon solo hizo una gran sonrisa pensado que su él solo estaba jugando con ella… pero no, ni se imaginaba lo que pronto estaba a punto de suceder.

Acto seguido (inserte nombre de tu preferencia aquí) colocó a la tipo hielo contra el suelo para luego posicionarse encima de ella y ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos; la Glaceon no entendía qué estaba pasando y se había quedado muy confundida mirando el rostro de su entrenador a quien le latía fuerte su corazón. Enseguida el humano se quitó sus pantalones dejando al descubierto sus partes íntimas, la tipo hielo no entendió porque de un momento al otro ella le podía ver desnudo cuando normalmente eso no ocurría… aunque seguía algo incrédula, a lo mejor pensaba; su entrenador se estaba muriendo de calor, por tener puesta arriba de su cuerpo, esa extrema piel podía quitarse y ponerse a voluntad.

Todo cambio cuando (inserte nombre de tu preferencia aquí) la besó de golpe y sin previo aviso. Sorprendiendo definitivamente a la Glaceon que se exaltó de tal acción y osadía, no sabia que hacer ¿resistirse o aceptarlo? Era su entrenador, pero también se estaba aprovechando. Sumergida en sus pensamiento, el humano continuó besando los labios de la confundida tipo hielo que se paralizó por no saber cómo reaccionar. Introdujo su lengua en su boca y empezó a juguetear con su lengua; frotándose mutuamente, así estuvieron por unos minutos, lo cuales solo preocupó más a la Glaceon que no sabía en qué pensar.

A continuación (inserte nombre de tu preferencia aquí) empezó a rozar su intimidad contra el estómago de la pokémon nieve fresca, hasta que su pene quedo bien erecto. Ahora si la Glaceon se sacó mucho de onda, bien desconcertada empezaba a tambalear la supuesta amistad que tenía con su entrenador, ya se imaginaba lo que se avecinaba.. por lo que empezó a poner resistencia pero el humano con su gran tamaño la contuvo muy bien. El chico solo quería follarse a su pokémon costara lo que costara y no se detendría ante nada.

En consecuencia (inserte nombre de tu preferencia aquí) insertó su pene por la vagina de su pokémon, causando un profundo dolor en la Glaceon, la cual empezó a gritar y a moverse descontroladamente tratando de quitarse de encima al humano violador que tenía encima. El chico recibió un par de arañazos de parte de la tipo hielo pero poco le importó, solo se concentró en sentir todo el placer que pudiera por penetrar congelado interior de la pokémon nieve frasca; sus paredes vaginales se hallaban a muy bajas temperatura, por lo que el humano que tenía su cuerpo caliente, al momento de rozar su pene contra toda esa gélida zona le producía una extraña sensación de escalofríos que lo volvió loco ¡y le encantó! Aunque pobre de la tipo hielo que estaba sintiendo todo lo contrario al ser obligada a complacer a su entrenador de esa forma tan descarada.

(inserte nombre de tu preferencia aquí) siguió penetrando sin piedad a su Glaceon mientras que con sus manos la inmovilizó, debido a que se estaba retorciendo de manera errática en su fallido intento de querer escapar. La tipo hielo gritaba de manera desgarradora reclamando por ayuda pero no había nadie que pudiera ayudarle, se hallaba solitario el bosque a kilómetros a la redonda; sólo existían pokémon débiles que le tenían más miedo a sus alaridos. De pronto la pokémon nieve fresca alcanzó con su mandíbula una parte de la muñeca del humano y no dudo en darle una fuerte mordida, causando que el chico golpeara violentamente con el otro puño la cabeza de la Glaceon, para que soltara su mano y lo hizo en reiteradas ocasiones hasta que la pokémon lo dejó de morder; ya no le importó proporcionarle un daño severo sobre su pokémon.

(inserte nombre de tu preferencia aquí) embistió brutalmente con su miembro la intimidad de su tipo hielo, tan rápido y fuerte que la flexión generada fue tal que produjo un leve calor a pesar de que el interior de la Glaceon estaba a bajas temperaturas. La penetración duro unos minutos más hasta que el humano no resistió más y terminó corriéndose dentro de la pokémon nieve fresca mientras seguía penetrándola a toda velocidad. Ella aprovechó el cansancio de su entrenador para conectar un certero Rayo hielo cargado con toda su furia, quitándoselo por fin de encima, enseguida la Glaceon causó una apertura en la tienda de campaña gracias a la acción de su Doble rayo y no dudo en correr a toda velocidad para escaparse de manera definitiva del entrenador que había traicionado su confianza.

—Maldición —se quejó el chico cuando se percató que su pokémon había huido.

Acto seguido sacó a su tipo fuego-lucha de la pokéball, quien al percatarse de la desnudez de su entrenador se quedó bien extraño.

—Infernape ¡ve por Glaceon! —Ordenó el humano a su inicial.

El pokémon llamas no le prestó importancia al hecho de que su entrenador no estaba vestido, que es lo normal en los humanos, y se echó a correr tras la hembra.

La Glaceon corría a gran velocidad, tenía los ojos lloroso por esa amarga experiencia que acaba de experimentar, pero su esperanzador escape se vio frustrado por un callejón sin salida, se paró frente a un enorme acantilado, tenía delante una pronunciada caída que acabaría con la vida de cualquiera que cayera por allí. Decidió volver al bosque, desafortunadamente el tipo fuego-lucha la había alcanzado y de hecho lo tenía enfrente a escasos metros de ella.

Cruzaron miradas por unos tensos segundos, hasta que terminaron con el suspenso con una fortuita batalla hasta el debilitamiento; chocando Lanzallamas y Bola sombra al instante. Después corrieron hacia él otro para iniciar con una fugaz pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, donde el Infernape golpeó a su adversaria con sus puños en la espalda, luego la tipo hielo saltó sobre su oponente para darle un cabezazo justo en su estómago, después el inicial trató de patearla pero logró esquivarlo a tiempo mientras la Glaceon contraatacó con un Rayo hielo que terminó congelando a su oponente; este al ser tipo hielo solo bastó con utilizar su ataque de tipo hielo para recuperar la movilidad. A continuación el pokémon llama recurrió a su Onda certera para agredir a su contrincante y dio justo en el blanco…

Más tarde el Infernape volvió con (inserte nombre de tu preferencia aquí) para entregar a la pokémon nieve fresca, el chico felicitó a su mono de fuego y se regodea del fallido escape de la desahuciada hembra, quien comenzó a llorar cuando volvió a ver a su entrenador. El tipo fuego-lucha la sujetó fuertemente al mismo tiempo que el humano se burlaba de ella.

—Jajaja ¿Apoco creíste que te podías escapar de mí, maldita zorra! —Le dio una fuerte cachetada— eres mía, ¡¿me escuchaste, hija de Ditto?! Mía y jamas te escaparas de mi ¿quedo claro? —Introdujo sus dedos con violencia en la vagina de su pokémon.

La Glaceon gritó en cuanto sintió la mano completa de (inserte nombre de tu preferencia aquí) en su zona sensible, primero unos pocos dedos que jugaron dentro de su intimidad y después sintió todo el puño de su entrenador en su interior. Golpeo con fervor e intensidad sin miedo de desgarrar las paredes vaginales de su pokémon nieve fresca, mientra ella lloraba a cantaros y era sometida por la acción del Infernape que no la dejaba moverse en lo absoluto.

Días después: (inserte nombre de tu preferencia aquí) se había hospedado en el hotel de una ciudad en la que iba de pasada, al estar dentro de su habitación repentinamente se le despertó su libido y sacó a su Glaceon de la pokéball: solo para cogerla de nuevo.

La hembra tenía sus esperanzas destruidas por completo, por lo que se dejó penetrar salvajemente sin oponer resistencia a pesar que odiaba a su entrenador. El chico continuó penetrando a la tipo hielo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se corrió dentro de ella depositando todo su semen en su vagina. Después de follarse a su pokémon la regreso a dentro para volver a sacarla en el momento en que necesitará regresar a estar en su interior otra vez.

* * *

Nota del autor: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en otra ocasión :D


	23. Jolteon(Macho) X Vaporeon(Hembra)

Atención: Poémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Hay Lemon... Como en todos los capítulos :v

* * *

En el mundo pokémon. A mitad de la pradera, estaban luchando un Jolteon y un Flareon por el derecho de aparearse con todas las evoluciones de Eevee que estaban en celo y atentas contemplando la feroz pelea.

Al comienzo de la pelea los adversarios se habían paralizado con Onda trueno y quemado con Fuego fatuo respectivamente. Cruzando sus caras con clara expresión de odio y gruñéndole al otro, el tipo fuego estaba aumentando su poder con Maldición mientras que el tipo eléctrico atacaba a su oponente con Doble rayo aunque después de darse cuenta que no era muy eficaz que digamos cambió a Bola sombra, su adversario quedó paralizado por el cambio de estado en varias ocasiones por lo que recibió daño directo.

Sylveon cubría sus ojos con sus apéndices en forma de listones, Leafeon quería que el pokemon Llama ganara, Vaporeon ni atención le dio a la pelea, a Umbreon le daba igual quien ganase porque de todos modos tendría acción esa noche, Flareon estaba sonrojada pero nadie lo notaba, Glaceon se encontraba emocionaba por la intensidad de la pelea, Espeon calculaba con quien cogería mejor… digo quien era más apto para ser el padre de sus Eevee y finalmente la Jolteon se aburrió de la batalla y de manera casual se retiró.

A continuación el Flareon esquivo con la ayuda de su Ataque rápido las Bolas sombras que le arrojaba su oponente para acto seguido lanzarse con todo en un único ataque demoledor. Jolteon al presenciar como su contrincante se iba con todo contra él, le lanzó un Rayo por temor más que otra cosa pero fue inútil debido a que el potenciado Envite ígneo le permitió al tipo fuego soportar esa descarga eléctrica y golpeo de manera casi fulminante a su oponente, quien quedo al borde de la inconsciencia tirado allí en el suelo. El pokémon relámpago contemplo sollozando y con lágrimas en los ojos, como el ganado de la contienda se quedaba con todas las hembras.

Días después, el tipo eléctrico ya estaba recuperado de sus lesiones de la disputa que tuvo contra su adversario, en eso se apareció la hermosa Leafeon que pasó al lado de Jolteon quien se le quedo mirando su trasero, ella al percatarse del mirón de tipo eléctrico se cubrió sus partes íntimas con su cola en forma de hoja. Su orgullo estaba manchado por la deshonra de la derrota: un gran perdedor, no sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente se marchó de allí y camino para cualquier rumbo. Luego de recorrer varios kilómetros con la mirada baja y las ojeras caídas, solo quería parar en algún bonito lugar pero se encontró a las afueras de un horrible pueblo; en un auténtico vertedero se fue a refugiar entre la basura y se alimentó de porquerías echadas a perder.

Pasaron las semanas y su aspecto pasó a ser horrible, totalmente horrendo junto a un olor inaguantable. Pero lo peor era que un muchacho cada vez que pasaba por allí lo torturaba con mucha malicia aunado a esa risa macabra que provocaba un pavor enorme en el pokémon relámpago; lo pateaba en el estómago, le lanzaba piedras, lo correteaba y le arrojaba agua encima. Lo peor era cuando le daba de alimentar "comestibles" que apenas eran un poco mejor que las demás cosas vomitivas en la pocilga en la que vivía o a lo mucho le daba restos que nadie quería. Una vez que lo tena completamente a su merced el humano lo amedrentaba con una ramita hasta que el palo se rompía en su espalda mientras se tragaba los desperdicios. En cuanto terminaba se echaba a correr antes que su torturador se le ocurriera algo más horrible.

Un día a la luz de la luna el Jolteon deseo que su situación mejorara radicalmente, casualmente Jirachi para por allí y escucho los lamentos del tipo eléctrico, por lo que decidió ayudarlo… En el pueblo, el muchacho que a diario torturaba a la evolución de Eevee vivía solo en su casa, no tenía amigos y estaba peleado con sus familiares por lo que no tenía a nadie que lo extrañase. Estaba inundado de deudas y su horrible trabajo mal pagado apenas le permitía subsistir con lo básico, deseaba que su situación cambiara lo antes posible porque ya no aguantaba más crisis. Soñaba con el día en que tuviera dinero para comprase lo que quisiese sin rendirle cuentas a nadie. Luego de cenar un bolillo con agua se fue adormir en el suelo arriba de varias sabanas que improvisaban una cama para medio suavizar el duro piso. Cerró los ojos queriendo empezar a dormir debido a que solo soñando era la única forma de olvidarse por completo y escapar de todos sus problemas económicos.

El humano empezó a sentir algo extraño en su espalda, como si hubiera dormido arriba del pasto, aun en el estado entre dormido y despierto intento cobijarse con la sabana objeto que nunca encontró, de hecho ni tampoco sus manos… El muchacho al percatarse de lo distinto de la situación ¡Abrió los ojos de golpe! Solo para contemplar confundido los enormes árboles que había en el bosque seco, se intentó levantar pero solo rodó de lado y observó ahora toda la maleza que había a su alrededor. En ese precisos momento el joven se dio cuenta que ahora disponía de cuatro patas y una cola, de color azul. Entonces dio un tremendo gritó al aire después de descubrir que se había convertido en un pokémon, se echó a correr entre la vegetación confundido de esta rara circunstancia, aunque solo se movió unos cuantos metros antes de caer al suelo por la inexperiencia de caminar en cuatro patas. Pero rápido le agarro la movida y siguió su camino hasta localizar un envase de vidrio para admirar su rostro de: Vaporeon.

─¡Debo estar soñando! ─Pensó el muchacho incrédulo mirándose a la cara por el reflejo del envase─ pero… esto se siente tan autentico ─susurró el ahora convertido en pokémon.

─Bienvenido a tu nueva realidad preciosa ─sentenció un rejuvenecido tipo eléctrico.

─¡Jolteon! ─Gritó del susto la tipo agua─ un momento ¿Cómo que preciosa? ─Se sonrojo sin querer la pokémon Burbuja ante ese cumplido de ese apuesto Jolteon… ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo eso?

─Hermosa, aún no se me olvida de todas esas torturas que me hiciste pasar en el basurero ─con una siniestra sonrisa─ pero ahora es momento de mi suculento desquite.

─Pero de que rayos estás hablando ¡Yo soy macho! ─Estaba molesta por no tratarlo del género masculino, aunque empezó a percatar de la falta de algo en su entrepierna─ … ─Empezó a ponerse roja como un tomate.

─Jajajaja, pues tu vagina allá tras dice otra cosa ─se burló el pokémon relámpago.

─ Este… Pues… Eh… ─La tipo agua no sabía ni en que pensar.

─Eres linda cuando no sabes que decir, ¿no te da curiosidad el hecho de que los humanos nacen de sus madres y los pokémon de huevos, que loco no, porque será? ─Se empezó a acercar a su futura victima con su erecto pene.

En consecuencia la pokémon burbuja salió corriendo por su integridad mientras era perseguida por el tipo eléctrico. A lo lejos se localizaban un Riolu peleando contra un Torchic. Vaporeon corrió hasta llegar al borde de un acantilado y vio a lo lejos una gran mansión en medio de una grande hacienda. En eso llegó el Jolteon, la pokémon burbuja al verse acorralada decidió agredir a su perseguidor con un caliente Escaldar que medio lo aguantó a diferencia de la tipo agua que recibió de lleno un poderoso Rayo de parte del pokémon relámpago.

─No... Lo hagas… ─dijo entre sollozos la Vaporeon luego de recibir tal descarga eléctrica.

─Claro que lo hare y te va a gustar ─posición su pene frente su intimidad.

─Por favor… se gentil… ─suplicó

─¿Acaso tú lo fuiste conmigo? ─Introdujo su miembro de golpe.

─¡Aaaaahhhh! ─Gritó de dolor la tipo agua─ Lo siento, por favor, perdóname ─empezó a llorar.

─Quizás en otra ocasión ─la empezó a embestir con brusquedad─ ¡ahora que chilles o gimas sin parar!

Jolteon continuó penetrando con vigor, de manera veloz y aplicando leves descarga dentro de la húmeda como apretada vagina de Vaporeon que se moldeo en la forma del pene de su victimario. De repente el tipo eléctrico empezó a mover el collar de piel que tenía la pokémon burbuja alrededor de su cuello mientras continuaba con sus profundas y duras embestidas que golpeaban con rudeza sus partes sensibles aunado a la electricidad que pasaba del miembro del Jolteon a su intimidad, aumentaba aún más las sensaciones. Después el pokémon relámpago le dio la vuelta a la Vaporeon para que esta viera la enorme caída e incrementara su pánico al mismo tiempo que el órgano reproductivo del tipo eléctrico invadía su apretado interior, la tipo agua empezó a apretar su trasero tan fuerte que volvió loco e placer al pokémon relámpago que como tal embestía con total rapidez la dura intimidad de su víctima hasta que no pudo aguantar y se corrió dentro de la vagina de la Vaporeon.

Jolteon obligó a su contraparte de tipo agua a tener relaciones sexuales todo los días dentro de una pequeña cueva, pasó el tempo y luego de un mes la pokémon burbuja empezó a tenerle un gusto adictivo a su pareja, por lo que ahora era llena quien obligaba al tipo eléctrico a realizar el coito todo los días. Jolteon pasado unos meses empezó a cansarse de hacerlo todo el tiempo a diferencia de Vaporeon que no podía pasar ni una hora sin tener un fuerte orgasmo lleno de placer. Por lo que el agotado pokémon relámpago simplemente se la pasaba acostado en el suelo con su pene erguido mientras que la tipo agua saltaba arriba de él con la lengua salida, su rostro de placer y sus pupilas mirando hacia arriba. Semanas después se le empezó a inflar la barriga.

Una mañana Vaporeon había ido al lado a beber un poco de agua, pero en esa ocasión se encontró con el Flareon que le había ganado a Jolteon.

─Oye ¿Eres nueva? No te había visto antes ─Interrogó el tipo fuego.

─Si soy nueva ─respondió sin darle mayor importancia.

─¿Gustas acompañarme? ─Preguntó de manera directa el pokémon Llama.

─No ─vocifero tajante.

─¿Por qué? ─Se molestó el Flareon, el rechazo era ajeno a él.

─Tu pene no echa chispa ─se expresó con una mirada pervertida.

─¿Ese perdedor? ─El tipo fuego no podía creer que su mediocre rival había conseguido con quien procrear.

En eso llegó el susodicho.

─Oye Flareon, aléjate de mi pareja ─el pokémon relámpago le hizo honor a su espece.

─En realidad, tu eres mío, Jolteon ─sentenció la protagonista dejando en claro su autoridad sobre él.

─Ja, ahora ya sé quién es el macho de la relación ─se burló el tipo fuego.

─No te tengo miedo ─Afirmó el tipo eléctrico.

─¿Quieres que te vuelva a dar otra paliza?

─Ella ya me escogió a mí, acéptalo, no puedes tener a todas

─¿Cómo de que no? Vamos Vaporeon ─Intentó llevarse a la fuerza pero solo recibió un chorro de agua en la cara y los otros dos se echaron a reír.

─¡A callar! ─Su harem también fue a ver y casi se echaron a darse de carcajadas─ ¡A ustedes ni se les ocurra reír!

─Vamos Jolteon ─La tipo agua levanto tu trasero y empezó a menearlo─ lo sé que tú quieres.

─Bueno, ya que ─Rodó sus ojos y después empezó a ser el acto sexual con su pareja a la vista de todos.

─¿Pero qué Giratina? ─El Flareon no podía creer que ese par estaban en pleno cito delante de sus ojos─ esto no se quedara así, ¡Leafeon ven aquí! ─estaba decidido a hacerles competencia.

─¿Pero porque yo? ─La tipo planta fue para allá y simplemente se dejó penetrar

La Vaporeon gemía sin control a diferencia de Leafeon que tenía su rostro de indiferencia. El tipo fuego se enojó y empezó a embestir a su hembra con más fuerza pero para su desgracia terminó corriéndose a diferencia de Jolteon que aguantó un poco más antes de acabar. Luego dejaron al Flareon solo y culminó su libertar al ser capturado por un entrenador que casualmente estaba pasando por allí en el peor momento posible para el tipo fuego, su harem cuando se dio cuenta fue rápidamente con el otro macho "disponible" para llevárselo a la mala; lo secuestraron mientras la pokémon burbuja estaba ocupada teniendo sus Huevos.

La tipo agua enojada con el antiguo harem del pokémon llama, fue en busca de su pareja. El susodicho ahora tenía que soportar ocho hembras que se peleaban a cada rato por tener su turno, la que más acción tenía con él era Leafeon que por su tipo planta aguantaba más las descargar eléctricas dentro de su intimidad y de hecho le fascinaba, Espeon le gustaba mantener el pene erguido del pokémon pokémon relámpago con su telequinesis, Umbreon se sentaba sobre él apretando su vagina contra su rostro, Sylveon estaba ocupada cuidando los Eevee de todas, Flareon traía la comida, Jolteon vigilaba de posibles amenazas, finalmente Vaporeon y Glaceon peleaban por ser la siguiente después la pokémon verdor.

La protagonista camino hasta el pueblo adyacente a su ubicación, los pobladores realizaban una celebración en honor a Eevee, la pokémo burbuja se dejó ver por una multitud de fanáticos de Eevee, rodó por el suelo y dejo su barriga al descubierto.

─Hay no, soy una indefensa Vaporeon que busca un entrenador que me haga vivir grandes aventuras ─dijo en idioma pokémon y sobreactuando

─¡Una evolución de Eevee! ─Gritó alguien y todos empezaron a correr tras el llamado.

Entonces la protagonista empezó a correr por su libertad mientras era perseguido por una docena de personas deseosas de tenerla en el equipo, los estaba guiando hacia el antiguo harem de Flareon. Minutos después Jolteon se percató de la multitud por lo que fue a avisar a las demás, probando que todas se dispersaran, Vaporeon se llevo a Jolteon en plena conmoción y la decena de entrenador empezó a capturas a Eevee y sus evoluciones a diestra y siniestra; solo alcanzándose a salvar Sylveon, Flareon y unos cuantos Eevee.

Semanas después los hijos Jolteon y Vaporeon por fin nacieron para formar una gran familia, finalmente el pokémon relámpago tuvo tiempo para descansar debido a que la tipo agua tenía que alimentar a sus ocho crías dándoles de mamar de sus inflados pechos llenos de leche.

─Paz y tranquilidad ─comentó el tipo eléctrico─ necesito un buen descanso.

─¡Papa! ─De repente los Eevee empezaron a saltar sobre su progenitor, molestándolo a propósito─ ¡Papi!

─¿Por qué a mí? ─Jolteon se dejó mangonear en contra de su voluntad─ igualitos a su madre.

─Ja, debes reconocer que son una lindura ─aseguró la Vaporeon, con una risa amistosa.

─Bueno ya que ─el pokémon relámpago se cuestionó si realmente fue buena idea haber pedido ese deseo.

Jirachi había visto todo lo que sucedió por su intromisión, se alegró por su trabajo "bien hecho" y se fue volando para buscar a su próxima víctima… digo deseador.

Fin.

* * *

Nota del autor: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en otra ocasión. Por cierto ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! :D


End file.
